Doce Aurora
by Mirabela
Summary: A um mês do aniversário de 7 anos de Renesmee, tudo é tranqüilidade para as famílias de Carlisle e Tanya. Todos estão felizes mas quando um humano desperta em Tanya toda a sua fúria por sangue e a realidade mostra como está a ponto de explodir. *Pós-BD*
1. Sinopse!

**_Título: Doce Aurora _**

**_*Pós-Amanhecer*  
_**

**Shipper: **_Tanya Denali/OC; Nessie/Jacob; Seth/OC são os principais mas todos os casais canons já formados estão na fic também: Kate/Garrett; Carmem/Eleazar; Carlisle/Esme; Emmett/Rosalie; Alice/Jasper; Edward/Bella; Emily/Sam; Quil/Claire; Charlie/Sue... Enfim, já foi todomundo, né? xP _

**Gênero: **_Romance, Suspense, Drama, Comédia, Ação e etc._

**Censura: **_PG-13 _

**Sinopse: **_Depois da visita dos Volturi a Forks, quando a família de Carlisle e de Tanya se colocaram lado a lado para defender seu estilo de vida e sua liberdade, as coisas não haviam mais sido as mesmas para Tanya. _

_A vida dela era sua família, suas duas queridas irmãs, junto com Carmem e Eleazar. Mas Irina morreu, executada na sua frente pela corja dos Volturi, e Kate... Ela não era mais sua querida irmã Katrina, mas Kate - parceira de Garrett. Isso não era ruim, claro, mas era diferente do que era antes. _

_Muito diferente do antes. E muito distante de onde ela estava agora. _

_Se para os Cullens a 'vida perfeita' começou depois daquele acontecimento o 'felizes para sempre' começava agora, para Tanya a felicidade era o 'antes', quando ela tinha suas irmãs e o mundo era seu playground. Agora ela tinha que sobreviver, enquanto todos que ela ama vivem suas próprias versões de um conto de fadas. _

_Já haviam se passado quase sete, e Tanya estava a ponto de desistir e aceitar o seu destino, quando um algo totalmente inesperado surge no horizonte; uma nova aurora mostrando que um novo tempo estava chegando. _

_Um homem – um sabor completamente novo e sedutor – vai mudar tudo que Tanya sabia sobre sua sede de sangue._

_

* * *

_ _

* * *

_

_Observações:_

_-- Estréia domingo que vem: 20/12! \o/_

_-- Fic bem adiantada, quase pronta. Atualizações todos os domingos! (pontualmente! ;D)_

_-- História contada em primeira pessoa pela Tanya, mas terão alguns extras - ocasionalmente - com outros pontos de vista. _

_-- Essa fic é meu xodó! Já venho escrevendo ela há meses e juro que está muito legal! xD_

_Ngm vai se arrepender de ler, prometo! ;)  
_

_Até domingo! ;)_


	2. Cap 1: A ironia da vida

_**Capítulo Um – **__**"A ironia da vida..." **_

_**Julho de 2013**_

Olhei pela janela da cozinha e vi como a lua estava alta e brilhante no céu. A lua cheia me fez sorrir. Isso era um ótimo sinal de como a minha noite seria boa. Andei o mais silenciosamente que consegui e peguei a chave do carro – _meu querido Lamborghini Gallardo preto_ – que ficava no porta-chaves ao lado da porta dos fundos. Muito preocupada em não fazer nenhum som que pudesse me delatar, envolvi o chaveiro todo com a mão e o retirei. Senti um alívio enorme de tê-lo sob meu poder e estar tão perto da saída. Eu estava _quase livre_...

- Aonde você pensa que vai, Tanya? – Kate perguntou com uma voz muito irritada, e próxima o suficiente como se ela estivesse exatamente atrás de mim. Eu me virei muito chateada de ser pega no flagra. Fiz a melhor expressão de desgosto que consegui e respondi:

- Eu vou a Anchorage dar uma volta. Você ainda sabe como é, né? Sair, ver gente nova... _Você costumava entender isso_... – Ignorei a bufada de raiva que ela fez em protesto – E além do mais não ia sair escondida, deixei um bilhete no seu quarto pra você! Não há nada com que se preocupar, estou com o celular também...

Tirei o aparelho do bolso da calça e mostrei pra ela. Sua irritação piorou mais ainda.

- Você vai pra Anchorage? Pra ir a uma boate, né? – Kate disse com sarcasmo, mas quando eu não reagi ela finalmente cedeu e seu olhar ganhar um tom complacente. Ela voltou a falar com uma voz parecendo triste, como estivesse de desculpando. Mas eu estava irritada demais pra ceder também. – _Por quê?_ Você não precisa ir tão longe assim... São cinco horas de viagem! Por que não fica em College ou Fairbanks mesmo?

Dei os ombros, demonstrando despreocupação. Kate geralmente pirava com isso, e eu fiz de propósito.

- Vou ao _The Fly_ ou ao _Fantasies_... Depende qual clube estiver mais lotado. E é cinco horas de viagem para pessoas normais, minha irmã. Você sabe que meu querido Lamborghini me leva a Anchorage em 50 minutos, e antes que você perceba, eu estarei de volta. Além disso, não há pessoas novas em College ou Fairbanks que eu possa conhecer, e eu estou caçando novidades essa noite.

- Ah Tanya! _De novo?_ Quantas vezes mais você vai fazer isso? E quando foi a última vez que você caçou? Isso é um comportamento muito leviano da sua parte, não consigo entender porque você está agindo assim...

Ela continuou a torrente de reclamações. Eu me limitei a girar os olhos mostrando todo o meu desinteresse por aquela conversa. Ela não parava de falar nunca, e eu olhei pro chão, cansada, as chaves do carro firmemente presas na minha mão.

- E quando você arranjou essas roupas novas, afinal?

Finalmente eu dei um sorriso pra ela, _malicioso_. Irritação atravessou o rosto dela de novo. Eu estava prevendo que isso acabar mal.

Kate simplesmente não sabia lidar com aquela situação. Nossa relação era simples, eu era a líder, a responsável, a irmã mais velha. Ela podia ser o que quisesse. Quando eu invertia essa ordem ela pirava.

E pra minha defesa, eu, _geralmente_, não gostava de provocá-la desse jeito. Nossa, nunca fiz isso em quase 600 anos. Kate era impaciente demais... Mas de uns meses pra cá isso até se tornou um esporte interessante.

- Que tal minha mais nova aquisição?! – eu perguntei feliz enquanto rodopiava na frente dela. Eu sabia ser implicante, sem dúvidas... Eu usava uma calça jeans skinny escura, com lindas botas de couro vermelhas Marc Jacobs, que sempre vestia quando queria fazer estragos. A blusa era de um branco brilhante que combinava lindamente com o cordão e o brinco de perolas que eu estava usando. De fato, saber me vestir também era um dos meus fortes, eu pensei satisfeita. A blusa esfumaçante chegou perigosamente perto do rosto de Kate. Por um instante, temi pela minha roupa nova.

- Você já não se cansou disto? Seu guarda-roupa triplicou de tamanho recentemente, Tanya... E pensar que você já criticou tanto o exagero da Alice... – ela sorriu divertida ao dizer isso e eu me animei achando que a tinha dobrado.

Triste engano. Mal sorri de volta pra ela, as palavras de zombaria se formando ainda na minha cabeça e ela já havia disparado a falar de novo, mais uma vez com a expressão séria. Me forcei a acompanhar a mudança da conversa.

- _...não sei o que você pensa, mas usar todos esses cartões de credito desse jeito é um absurdo completo. Fora que isso chama muito atenção pra nós, e sem razão de ser nenhuma. Você esta saindo do controle, Tanya. Consumindo até as reservas aqui de casa agora. Eu estou vendo se afundar e não quero que isso aconteça e_...

- Katrina! – eu usei o nome dela completo pra ver se conseguia pará-la. Ela olhou pra mim em choque, hoje em dia nunca mais a chamávamos de Katrina. – _Isso_ é que é um absurdo completo! Você está realmente brigando comigo, sua _única_ irmã, por causa de _dinheiro_? Vou ligar pra Alice agora e pedir pra nos dizer como estará o mercado de ações amanhã. Você está se preocupando à toa e sem fundamento nenhum. Não vamos ficar pobres porque eu comprei umas roupinhas...

- _Umas roupinhas_? – ela disse sarcasticamente como somente a Kate seria capaz de falar. – Você está fora de controle, Tanya! Suas compras são excessivas, coisas muito extravagantes para a realidade dessa vida que escolhemos. E você está perdendo noção do exagero do que está fazendo... Você sabe quantos milhares de dólares tínhamos na despensa da cozinha? E você exterminou com aquela poupança em poucos dias! Faz meses que a sua vida se resume a sair à noite pra casas noturnas, comprar roupas e acessórios caros e espalhafatosos e usar homens para...

Ela parou, abruptamente. E olhou pro chão como se estivesse constrangida. Eu não entendi de quê. Já estava _muito, mas muito_ irritada agora. Como ela ousava falar daquele modo comigo? Descontrolada era ela o que ela pensava de mim, então, não é? Pois ela teria descontrole.

- _Transar_, Kate? É isso que você queria dizer? – meu tom finalmente se nivelando ao raivoso dela.

- Não precisa ser agressiva também Tanya! Você não pode negar que isso está sendo extremamente errado. Tanya, você nunca foi assim, nenhuma de nós nunca agiu desse jeito...

- Que jeito, heim, Kate? Você vai dizer o quê?

- _E porque tanto tempo sem caçar?_ Você quer se testar de novo? Esse jogo estúpido de novo? Qual é o sentido disso? _Nenhum!_ Pare agora, irmã... Você não está satisfeita?

A voz dela era só um sussurro, inaudível para ouvidos humanos. Mas eu tinha certeza que todos os quatro pares de ouvidos da casa ouviram muito bem. A idéia de estarem todos ouvindo nossa conversa era constrangedora e incrivelmente só me ocorreu naquele momento. Eu nunca era descuidada com detalhes antes mas dessa vez me escapuliu este.

- Satisfeita, irmãzinha? – eu sorri com malícia, deu pra ver a face de medo que isso trouxe a Kate. – Você não se lembra mais que isso nunca tem fim? Bom, então se você quer saber... _Satisfação com os homens..._

Eu fingi parar um momento pra pensar.

- Não. Não posso me satisfazer nunca... Sempre se precisa de mais uma dose! Não vejo possibilidade que eu jamais me satisfaça! – eu ri alto, detesto o tom desdenhoso da minha voz. - Acho que se estabilizar com Garrett não te fez tanto bem quanto parece... – mais uma risada sarcástica agora e me virei de costas pra ela e andei em direção à porta dos fundos. - Adeuszinho agora! É um longo caminho até Anchorage, _como você me lembrou_...

Dei um sorriso com raiva e saí pela porta afora correndo. Ouvi passos entrando na cozinha e a respiração de Kate ficar desregular. Ela com certeza estava com aquela expressão de choro. A idéia de que Garrett já estava com ela na cozinha me fez, _inconscientemente_, correr mais rápido e ligar o Lamborghini o mais rápido possível.

- Prometo voltar pra casa inteira, Kate. _Pare de se preocupar!_ - Eu disse pra nossa cabana antes de sair com o carro. Novamente humanos jamais teriam me ouvido, mas deu pra ouvir a Kate ofegar mais, e fazer um som abafado, provavelmente sua cabeça estava enterrada no peito de Garrett.

Sem que eu percebesse de novo, meu pé afundou no acelerador fazendo o carro cantar pneu ao sair da nossa garagem. Antes de chegar a rodovia principal eu já estava muito acima da velocidade permitida, e fiz a viagem mais rápida a Anchorage de todos os tempos.

Minha cabeça estava quente de tanto pensar, só uma pequena parte da minha atenção na estrada, o suficiente pra manter o carro em linha reta, no percurso. Todo o resto da minha capacidade repassando aquela ultima conversa de novo e de novo. Se pelo menos eu tivesse sido mais rápida na hora de sair poderia não ter de ficar pensando nisso.

Kate estava sendo ridícula sobre isso. Nos sempre saímos juntas à noite, eu ela e Irina. Era uma diversão sem fim, os nossos bons momentos pela vida noturna das cidades que vivemos. Sempre conhecendo gente nova, nossa capacidade de controle com os humanos sempre excelente.

Fazia três séculos completos que nenhuma de nós provava sangue humano. Mesmo nas situações mais íntimas com eles, apesar das sedes mais extremas, isso não era mais um problema. Eu e Irina até já trabalhamos como médicas, como Carlisle, durante a virada do século XIX para o XX, quando a gripe espanhola era tudo o que se via no mundo, a dor e o desespero deles eram intensos demais para que ignorássemos. Inicialmente houve dúvidas se poderíamos nos colocar naquela situação com tanto sangue tentador jorrando aos montes, mas é tudo uma questão de prática e concentração.

Você somente precisa se treinar e mantiver-se em controle, sem excesso de sede. Depois de umas décadas de treino fica extremamente simples. Kate nunca pode fazê-lo, _claro_. Ela nunca poderia ter nenhuma função muito próxima aos humanos ou qualquer descuido com suas mãos e seria perguntas demais para explicar como ela eletrocutou alguém sozinha.

Mas a obrigação da profissão não seduziu a mim nem a Irina, depois disso. Carlisle ao contrário sente-se feliz com sua ajuda incansável a humanidade. A mim e Irina veio a sensação de que é impossível ajudar a todos, eles continuar a nascer e adoecer e esse ciclo era vicioso demais para nos cativar.

- Nos éramos tão felizes... - Eu me ouvi dizer numa voz melancólica.

_Então, seis anos atrás - de repente - tudo mudou. _

Laurent chega a nossa casa na floresta, que eu mais gosto de pensar que é meu refúgio particular no mundo inteiro, ou pelo menos, _achava_, e pronto. Tudo é diferente. Apesar de pouquíssimas coisas terem mudado.

Pensando um pouco foi o amor dele e Irina que nos levou ao buraco. "_Pelo menos, me levou ao buraco, né?_" pensei amarga.

Entre vampiros, as relações amorosas são diferentes entre humanos. Nos não temos mais a vida que eles têm. Conosco o amor não é confundido com atração ou paixão. O sentimento que toca dois vampiros quando eles se apaixonam é único e especial. Não é possível sentir o mesmo por outra pessoa, ou enganar o seu amor de qualquer modo. Acho que deve ter de haver com o fato de que nos tornamos mais animais que qualquer outra coisa, e animais não têm bom trato com sentimentos. Pra nós, _animais_, o amor é uma grande dádiva dentro de uma realidade obscura e instintiva. Compreender essa dádiva e segui-la pra onde quer que vá não é difícil. Mas os humanos vivem de acordo com suas emoções, o tempo todo baseados nelas, tentando entender o mundo através dos seus fraquíssimos sentidos. E pra eles é fácil se confundir e se perder. Inclusive perder aquilo que nos é mais caro e querido no mundo.

Os vampiros são seres extremamente leais aos sentimentos _quando_ os possuem, talvez seja mesmo por isso ser muito raro que, _portanto_, somos seres tão fidelíssimos.

Quando se é traído, a traição deve ser vingada até o fim. Quando se ama, esse amor deve ser vivido por toda a eternidade ou enquanto pudermos viver.

É lógico que eu e minhas irmãs fazíamos muita piada disso até seis anos atrás. Tínhamos vivido quase o total de seis séculos nesse mundo atualmente, nosso físico preso eternamente nos vinte e poucos anos. Para mim a imortalidade chegou quando possuía 22 anos, poucos dias depois de meu aniversário. Kate era mais nova com 20 anos e Irina só poucos meses mais velha com 23 anos. E desse modo nossos primeiros séculos se passaram, nos grandes bailes das nobrezas européias, a nossa beleza aos olhos humanos – jovem e impressionante – abriram muitas portas nos melhores salões da nobreza e nosso alimento nesses dias era o doce sangue azul dos abastados. Especialmente da parasita nobreza russa, nossa terra natal. Eu ainda conseguia lembrar do frenesi que senti quando conheci o Czar Ivan, o terrível, em 1584. Um dos melhores humanos que eu provei, sem dúvida. A maldade distorceu seu cheiro e gosto de tal forma que foi muito prazeroso matá-lo.

Mas apesar do grande favor que fizemos a mãe Rússia de defendê-la do seu tirano, sofremos longa perseguição após sua morte. Eu, minhas irmãs e nossa querida mãe Sasha vivemos algumas décadas pela Europa, nunca num mesmo lugar, e conhecemos todos os reinos e cidades. Até tentamos nos instalar novamente em alguma outra corte na Europa, mas a nova terra das oportunidades era a América e assim perto de 1600 chegamos às colônias britânicas no novo continente. A partir daí minhas lembranças não são muito claras e transparentes, a dor e a revolta ainda me preenchem apesar de todos esses anos, todos os séculos.

Como eu suspeito, emoções são algo alheio a um animal tão desprovido de alma como os vampiros. Não fomos concebidos para senti-las, elas não deveriam habitar em nós. Por isso, quando tanto as boas emoções quanto as terríveis nunca são esquecidas. Quando sofremos com uma dor intensa, essa nunca nos deixará, como as memórias não se perdem, ou a sede não se vai.

É horrível saber que sempre vou ser órfã dela.

E depois que nossa mãe foi condenada, décadas depois de nos estabelecermos nos Estados Unidos, que na época nem sabia que seria o que é hoje, eu e minhas irmãs tivemos de nos unir mais ainda. Não havia saída para a dor. O que se pode fazer apenas é continuar a viver. Conhecemos muitos outros vampiros, alguns viviam comprometidos, algo que nós não imaginávamos possível. Não eram uma família como nós, mas viviam como casados. E assim descobrimos que os vampiros também podiam sentir o amor.

_E que não se confunda paixão e desejo com amor._ Era muito óbvio para nós que ainda tínhamos o desejo sexual como poderia ser antes. Nunca mais forte que a sede, como nada para um de nós importa mais que a sede, mas o desejo pelo contato e carinhos também podia existir nessa forma de vida.

Mas para nós amor era algo incompatível com nossa raça. E foi uma surpresa conhecer como nossa espécie torna-se fiel e leal quando o amor acontece.

Carmem era uma, muito simpática, señorita de Barcelona que conhecíamos de épocas antigas na Europa. Nosso primeiro encontro ainda foi quando estamos ao lado de Sasha e foi inicialmente tenso, pois ela era a única vampira da cidade e tomou nossa chegada como enfrentamento. Mas rapidamente ficou claro que estamos de passagem e terminamos por estabelecer boas relações com ela. Isso aconteceu no fim da Guerra contra os mouros na Espanha, década de 1480. Vivemos com ela por alguns meses e tivemos uma despedida triste, achando que não iríamos nos encontrar nunca mais. Muitos séculos se passaram até a reencontramos no interior dos Estados Unidos, ela e outro vampiro, juntos, como mais que família, como um único ser. Nesse segundo encontro já não tínhamos nossa mãe, e tínhamos decidido pelo fim da matança, já sobrevivendo apenas de sangue animal. Foi muito feliz que Carmem e seu companheiro Eleazar tenham sentido o desejo de se juntar a nós e viver de forma pacífica e permanentemente entre os humanos.

Morávamos numa cidade montanhosa do Colorado, um lugar longe da estrada de ferro, onde o progresso chegava lentamente e podíamos viver longe, no campo, sem sermos notados. Nunca tinham convivido tanto com vampiros comprometidos parceiros antes, apesar de termos nos deparado brevemente com essa situação.

Lembro ainda do choque que era ter eles entre nós. Pareciam que ser muito mais humanos do que nós, parecendo tão nobres com seus sentimentos. Eu e Kate não confessamos a ninguém, mas foi a presença deles que nos fez tentar voltar as relações intimas com os homens humanos. Desde nossa decisão de "_vegetarianas_" nosso grande prazer de seduzir os homens teve de parar, pois nossos amantes eram sempre drenados até a última gota durante o ápice da relação. E isso com certeza, seria impossível de evitar.

Mas a proximidade com Eleazar e Carmen nos fez sedentas dessa antiga sede suprimida, e ainda foi com prazer imenso que descobrimos que se bem alimentadas antes de sangue animal, e se pudéssemos nos concentrar e controlar a sede, não precisamos assassinar nossos queridos humanos. Irina levou muitas vidas antes de ser capaz de se controlar nesse intenso momento, mas até mesmo ela podia ter seus namorados sem necessitar de um saco preto depois.

Quando atingimos esse nível de controle, que depois foi aperfeiçoado na presença de sangue de acidentados e doentes, foi vital para manter-mos nossa confiança nesse estilo de vida. Hoje tenho absoluta certeza que nossa raça e os humanos podem conviver facilmente. Pelo menos depois de ter três séculos de prática você poderia dizer isso facilmente.

O tempo é a melhor anestesia que precisamos.

E nossa diversão também estava completa. Tínhamos a beleza e a juventude eternas, e toda a sedução do mundo para ter qualquer homem. Seja qualquer dos humanos do mundo – eu, Kate e Irina nunca levamos uma rejeição.

Foi muito feliz descobrir que a beleza das louras russas é apreciada em todo o mundo.

Todo esse poder era muito inebriante, e nós especulávamos, rindo, se gostaríamos de encontrar um companheiro tal como Carmem e nos prender a apenas um só homem quando tão claramente poderíamos ter todos eles.

"_Irônico_" a minha cabeça protestou. Seis anos atrás eu ainda tinha confiança absoluta de me sentir assim eternamente e hoje estou aqui, mais miserável do que nunca.

Nunca imaginamos que esse desejo nos cativaria. Tínhamos a certeza de nos manter-mos livres e disponíveis, _eternamente_, para todos os prazeres do mundo. A idéia de ter aquela vida era muito tediosa para nós. Mas minhas irmãs tinham muito desconfiança de mim, Irina acreditava que se um dia nos apaixonássemos por algum vampiro, que eu seria a primeira de nós. Ela dizia que eu não agüentaria ser a solteira sozinha. "_E no fim ela tinha razão não é?_" Eu tive de concordar...

Outra razão das brincadeiras dela era porque eu sou a única de nós que já se envolveu com um vampiro – _dois, na verdade_ – mas nunca havia encontrado ninguém que houvesse me cativado _de verdade_, então eu somente a ignorava quando Irina estava no humor de me irritar. Eu nunca imaginei que iria preferir um homem à nossa vida de diversões e prazeres. Nós três nos achamos invencíveis e intocáveis.

E eu era a pior de nós três, e gostava de dizer que não havia homem ou vampiro algum no mundo que pudesse resistir a mim. Minha única experiência com um da nossa estirpe foi interrompida por mim. Eu me achava a grande senhora do meu destino.

Claro que eu não sou dona do meu destino, coisa nenhuma. E logo eu tinha que engolir em seco aquele orgulho. Eu tinha uma mancha no meu passado, já havia sofrido uma rejeição. A pior possível, _de um irmão_.

Conhecemos Carlisle pouco depois que ele chegou da Europa. Era incrível sua disposição de não matar humanos, mesmo com pouco tempo de imortalidade, a sede ainda deveria ser tão forte em sua garganta, mas ele a superava. Mantemos contato próximo com ele, moramos juntos por alguns verões, nos ajudando mutuamente no árduo trabalho de controle dos instintos, e foi uma surpresa quando após um tempo de ausência ele retorna a nossa casa com dois vampiros recém-criados.

Esme era doce, mesmo na sua vitalidade de recém-criada. Era óbvio que Carlisle estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela. Mas ela ainda não aparentava ter consciência disso, e sofria em demasia com a sede para notar outras situações.

O outro vampiro era imortal há um pouco mais de tempo que Esme, seus olhos já eram dourados desde a primeira vez que nos vimos e eu, pela primeira vez, achei que poderia conhecer esse amor que Carmem e Eleazar viviam. Mas Edward era muito reservado, o dom que ele possuía era raríssimo, uma preciosidade como Eleazar não se cansava de afirmar e ele se mostrou muito cuidadoso.

Obviamente que viu leu as reações na minha mente. E foi dolorosamente frustrante entender que seu silêncio era a rejeição de um cavalheiro. Mantive minhas expectativas em segredo apesar das intensas relações que possuíamos com os Cullen, até que em 1933 os Cullen nos avisaram que adicionaram mais uma vampira ao seu clã. Nas palavras do próprio Carlisle, Edward estava muito solitário apenas com ele e Esme, e Carlisle queria lhe encontrar uma companheira. Minhas esperanças morreram com aquela carta e eu esperava nunca revelar a ninguém meus pensamentos sobre Edward quando numa visita dos nossos estimados Cullen deixou claro a relação pouco afetuosa de Edward e Rosalie tinham na época.

Eu não devia ter me enchido de esperanças daquela maneira, mas foi difícil não imaginar que Edward a rejeitará por minha causa. E assim todos ouviram quando, na mesma tarde que chegaram, saí para uma conversa com ele nos jardins.

Lógico que estava excitada demais pra esperar estarmos longe o suficiente para não sermos ouvidos, mas eu não estava sendo cuidadosa naquele momento.

E foi assim que toda a nossa família pode ouvir a minha rejeição, apesar de todos os modos e educação de Edward. Naquela tarde eu o prometi que não me importa se ele não sentisse a mesma afeição por mim, se um dia ele desejasse que nos transformássemos em mais que amigos, tudo que ele necessitava fazer seria bater em nossa porta. Seria bem recebido para se juntar a nós sempre, enquanto nosso clã existisse.

Foi muito irônico que oitenta anos depois ele _de fato_ apareceu, quando já estamos estabelecidos em Denali, e meu coração gelado se esquentou repentinamente quando ele apareceu em nossa porta, sozinho, perguntando se podia se juntar a nós.

Mas claro aquele era só um sinal do fim. _Fim da minha felicidade e tranquilidade._

Ela não ia durar eternamente, eu não era tão sortuda assim.

Apesar dessa situação com Edward, que minhas irmãs achavam demasiadamente divertida, eu não me abalei muito, já estava claro pelas nossas experiências que o amor é um sentimento mútuo, e se Edward não devolvia minha admiração era porque eu também não o admirava tanto assim.

Ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu estava apenas esperando por alguém assim. Não que eu confesse isso pra ninguém além de minha sombra, mas acho que Irina tinha certa razão no fim, e eu não gosto muito dessa nossa vida. Espero alguém pra mim desde que conhecemos a felicidade de Eleazar e Carmem há mais de 300 anos...

E então eu e minhas irmãs queridas nos mantemos em nossa vida feliz, sobrevivendo de sangue de animais, os laços de amor entre nós para sempre estabelecidos, a família de Carlisle grande e unida conosco, os laços com os humanos também presentes nos fazendo cada vez mais pessoas e menos animais. Eu era feliz. Muito feliz tinha a minha família, minhas irmãs.

E tudo caiu em seqüência.

Como num castelo de cartas. Ou dominós enfileirados.

Primeiro Edward sente algo por essa estranha, que o atrai absurdamente mais que qualquer outro humano jamais fez. Ele vem a Denali e eu não posso evitar imaginar que ele mudou de opinião sobre nossa antiga promessa. Depois que Bella entra na vida dos Cullen, o bando de Laurent entra na vida dela. Eles se separam para caçá-la, mas Laurent decide conhecer nosso estilo de vida de "_vegetarianos_".

Irina e ele se aproximam imediatamente. Tal como se houvesse uma força invisível os atraindo. Foi estranho e bom vê-la tão feliz como nunca havia vista em tantos séculos, mas também estranho. Um estranho ruim. Como se minha garganta doesse mais com isso.

Nunca duvidei que Laurent também a amava. Claramente foi difícil pra ele quando a mulher Victoria o encontrou em Denali e requisitou sua volta em breve com ela. Separar-se de Irina foi muito obviamente uma dor pra ele, tanto quanto pra ela, não importa que ele não estivesse conseguindo se firmar no nosso estilo de vida. Mas devastador foi a descoberta que Laurent havia sido morto por lobisomens em Forks.

Irina recusou a ajudar Carlisle depois disso, mesmo que com eles correndo risco sério com um ataque de Victoria do antigo bando de Laurent.

Isso foi muito doloroso para mim e Kate, assim como para Eleazar e Carmem. Irina não entendia que Laurent não deveria ter ajudado a ela, foi por conta do seu desejo de sangue que ele foi morto, mas ela não podia enxergar isso, e foi triste ter que escolher entre ela e os Cullen. Com o passar do tempo nossa relação foi se desgastando e Irina cada vez mais deprimida pela falta constante, acabou por se afastar de nós e foi viver uns tempos por si mesma.

Foi meu primeiro grande baque.

Não acreditei quando ela nos propôs suas idéias. Eu e minhas irmãs não nos separávamos desde nossa criação, muitos séculos atrás. Nós mantínhamos juntas e nos ajudávamos independente do que acontecer e mesmo com tudo isso, lá estava Irina na minha frente afirmando que eu não podia entender o que ela sentia e que ela desejava se isolar. Não vi minha querida irmã por mais de 8 meses quando ela veio junto dos Volturi para Washington.

Os anciões de Volturi vieram de Volterra com toda a guarda e todas as esposas até Forks para enfrentar-se com os Cullen. Foi terrível ver toda aquela guarda de execução de novo, memórias horríveis do passado nos deixando tontas. E Irina ali, do nosso lado oposto. Ela foi a responsável pela denúncia dos Cullen, e a desculpa que os Volturi procuravam. Quando a acusação não foi deferida a sua própria condenação foi o ato mais sujo de provocação que o mundo dos vampiros já viu.

Depois disso as memórias daquela batalha são pouco claras, e me parecem de outra pessoa. Como se depois que eu vi minha querida irmã, quase uma extensão de mim, ser queimada numa fração de segundo em nossa frente, eu não pude mais acompanhar os acontecimentos. As frases eram ditas, as situações se aconteceram, mas não era mais eu, mas outra mente que as viveu. Eu não seria capaz de mais nada depois daquilo.

E surpreendentemente pra mim o mesmo número de vampiros continuou a viver em nossa casa. Garrett, um dos vampiros nômades que havia lutado ao nosso lado com os Cullens, se juntou a nós. Adaptado perfeitamente a dieta animal. Era um rosto sempre sorridente na nossa cabana.

Mas as mudanças que ele trouxe, aliado as que já existiam, foram demais pra mim. Ele tornou-se parceiro de Kate, e o amor deles floresceu lindamente nos últimos cinco anos.

Mas esse lindo amor também foi responsável pelo crescimento de um enorme buraco vazio que cresceu no meu coração. Irina não estava mais entre nós, e de certa maneira, nem mesmo Kate. Agora ela não era minha irmã Kate, era Kate a parceira de Garrett. Eu gostei muito dessa segunda também, ela também tinha o lindo sorriso que eu adorava no rosto da minha Kate, e também era perspicaz e doce como a minha irmãzinha costumava ser, mas nada muda o fato de que minha querida Kate morreu. Também não está mais aqui como Irina. E eu morri com elas também. Pena que não há outra Tanya pra andar por aí nesse corpo e me libertar do fardo.

Acho que também existe essa dificuldade de ser a única só numa família tão grande. Aprecio muito mais agora a determinação de Edward, morando com três casais perfeitos como ele fazia e sem nenhum outro solitário a lhe fazer companhia. Era difícil viver daquele modo, sem minhas irmãs e com Carmem e Eleazar e Garrett e Kate. Eles eram adoráveis, mas eu estava extremamente cansada disso. E dolorida também.

Eu não ia fazer nada estúpido, lógico. Esse medo da Kate de que eu tentasse me matar ou algo assim é ridículo. Eu ainda tenho a todos eles pra me apoiar e amar. Mas ultimamente isso simplesmente não é o suficiente pra me satisfazer. Serve pra manter-me viva, mas de modo algum feliz. Meu peito tinha um gigantesco buraco negro que devorava todos os sentimentos pra dentro dele e os destruía.

Ficar ocupada com os corpos quentes dos humanos era uma excelente distração, quase uma dose forte de morfina por algumas horas deliciosas que eu me desligava completamente da realidade negra.

Abri um sorriso ao lembrar do sentimento de não ter nada na mente exceto a relação de paixão com um corpo quente.

Eu já entrava na cidade e tive de baixar o marcador da velocidade a contra gosto. Um timing perfeito. Estaria entrando na boate exatamente à meia noite, o horário perfeito pra antes da uma hora da manhã já ter escolhido o humano mais lindo e interessante do clube e começar a me _distrair_.

_Outro dia normal para uma succubus. _

_

* * *

_

_N/A: Então, bom?? _

_- Os fãs de "2ª chance de A e J" gostaram da referência a Alice e ao seu guarda-roupa?? Hahaha... Tinha que ter, né? Ainda vai aparecer mto nossa baixinha aqui! Não se preocupem!_

_- E o primeiro cap. é meio introdutório, eu sei, mas eu tinha que deixar algumas coisas bem claras aqui... Logo ela vai pra forks e vai ficar a fic toda lá, paciência! ;D E tb não vai ser sempre grande assim não... Os primeiros 3 são ligeiramente maiores que o normal. Sem se assustar, okay?  
_

_- Alguém quer saber o que vai acontecer com a Tanya... Só digo uma coisa: Kate vai pirar! xD *amo a Kate! ela é diva esquentadinha totaaaaal* **Próxima atualização domingo que vem! **Pontualmente! ;D  
_

_- Comenteeeeem, peloamor! Eu já tenho a fic *quase* toda escrita. Vai ter vários capítulos, as coisas vão cada vez melhorar mais e etc, mas só vou postar se tiver alguém pra ler! _

_Escrevi essa fic porque essa foi a melhor idéia que eu já tive EVER e a Tanya e o "Jack" surgiram na minha cabeça praticamente prontos... Mas foi pra minha diversão, se vcs quiserem conhecê-los também tem que me avisar! :P *mirabela mode carente on*  
_

_- Muito Obrigada a **Ingrid **(amigaaaaaa, um bjo!) e a **Tati **(ei, querida!! td bem?? xD) que comentaram antes mesmo deu postar! Vocês são demais, girls! E a minha beta/melhoramiga/biggestreader s _**_Alice´_**_**Doll** - que acho bom que esteja aqui seeeempre!! _

_---- Agora show me the love!! No botão verde aqui do lado! ;D  
_


	3. Cap 2: Sozinha

**Capítulo Dois – ****"Sozinha" **

Entrei na estrada secundária para chegar em casa ás 2h40 da manhã. A partir dali todos já podiam me ouvir. Imaginei se eles estranhariam meu horário, senão estivessem me esperando já. Eu não chegava antes do sol nascer quando saia sozinha assim. Examinei a minha cara no espelho retrovisor, ainda estava com a aparência chorosa e estranha. "_Merda_"

Eu ainda me sentia como lixo.

"_Merda. Merda. Merda._"

Minha família toda me esperava na varanda da nossa cabana simpática. Em todos eles uma dúvida esculpida no rosto. Deixei meu Lamborghini Gallardo preto na garagem com hesitação, com medo de enfrentá-los. Quando eu dissesse o que tinha feito como eles reagiriam? Poderiam eles me expulsar da família? Afinal eu os havia traído terrivelmente. Literalmente sacudi a cabeça para tirar esse pensamento. Kate era minha irmã_, por favor_. Ela nunca me expulsaria nem se eu matasse uma cidade inteira. O que alias, não era o caso. Suspirei de alívio por lembrar que sempre se pode fazer uma merda pior e fui encontrá-los na varanda.

Carmem estava no telefone com Alice, ainda preocupada e fazendo perguntas rápidas apesar do tom de Alice ser tranqüilo. Lembrei de que sempre tive medo das ligações da Alice. Não que ela só ligasse para más notícias, mas sempre havia chance disso acontecer. E então o óbvio me ocorreu. Eles já sabiam. Alice viu tudo e já os havia dito.

"_Merda de dom de merda que..._" eu comecei a odiá-la, mas me interrompi, era óbvio que ela não tinha culpa nenhuma. O problema era eu. _Fui eu que mordi um humano._

Kate correu pra me abraçar antes de eu subir as escadas. Medo e preocupação muito visíveis no seu rosto.

- Então Alice ligou né... – foi tudo que eu consegui pra iniciar na conversa... Será que eles queriam detalhes? Ou Alice deu até os detalhes? Mas não havia sido uma decisão consciente, será que ela teve muita antecedência sobre isso? De repente meu desejo era inconsciente e estava lá o tempo todo. Ah, que terríveis todas as suposições eram.

- Ela ligou perguntando por você há uma hora. Nós pressionamos pra saber se ela havia visto alguma coisa de ruim com você e ela não nos disse. Mas no meio da ligação ela sumiu e quando voltou estava bem mais tranqüila. Ela ligou de novo agora perguntando se você chegou bem. – Garrett me atualizou.

- Hum... – eu refleti sobre isso. Ela provavelmente não deve ter visto até que aconteceu, praticamente. Com certeza teve poucos segundos de antecedência. E quando eu consegui parar ela viu meu controle e soube que eu não faria novamente. Eu deveria conversar com ela depois, mas por enquanto havia muito para conversar com meus caros aqui e agora.

- _Você estava em perigo foi isso?_ – Carmem perguntou ansiosa – Mas esse perigo terminou rapidamente? Nós imaginamos que você ficou bem logo porque Alice nos garantiu que podíamos esperar tranquilamente você chegar em casa, e que você já estava a caminho. Foi muito grave, querida?

- Na verdade não estive em perigo momento algum. – eu disse e todos se espantaram. Kate, que ainda me abraçava, soltou-me de repente. Seu olhar estava confuso.

- Vamos entrar e eu explico lá dentro. – eu precisava de tempo para iniciar minha confissão.

- _Tanya_, o que houve? – Kate foi incisiva de que não queria voltas para a resposta. Ela não se moveu da minha frente.

Eu suspirei. Não tinha como fazer isso ficar mais fácil. Tínhamos 300 anos sem sentir sangue humano, e eu joguei tudo fora nessa noite. Há algum modo de fazer isso não ser uma enorme decepção pra todos eles? Impossível...

- Eu realmente fui a Anchorage. Eu fui ao Fantasies, parecia estar mais lotado... – minha voz era sem emoção alguma. Eu não consegui continuar a falar. Os olhares deles eram de compaixão. Será que seriam complacentes assim ainda depois de eu terminar de falar? Obriguei-me a continuar – Eu conheci um homem lá. Ele me levou ao seu apartamento que era a 20 minutos da boate.

Eleazar riu.

- Tanya, querida, você não vai nos dar detalhes das suas aventuras, vai? – Carmen e Garrett riram com ele. De repente a atmosfera pesada se desfez.

- Não a interrompa, Eleazar! – Kate foi a única que manteve seu olhar no meu. – Obviamente que as coisas não foram bem...

De novo, me forcei a continuar.

- Nós fizermos sexo. Apenas uma vez. Mas eu... – e a atmosfera voltou, eles começando a entender a gravidade do que fiz. – Eu não estava bem. Eu não era eu mesma. No fim, eu o mordi no pescoço.

Todos meus queridos familiares entrarem em choque. O rosto de Kate era o mais ultrajado. Um misto de confusão, raiva e decepção pairava nos olhos dela.

- Assim que o sangue desceu pela minha garganta eu pude entender o que estava fazendo. Eu nem me lembro de ter tido a decisão de mordê-lo. Foi estranho, eu não sei como aconteceu...

Garrett disse sua opinião sobre o nosso comportamento mais uma vez, incapaz de se repreender. Era a primeira vez que ele a expressava em voz alta desde que Kate se irritou com ele a cinco anos atrás.

- Vocês agem com muita irresponsabilidade! É _claro_ pra mim que esse tipo de relação com um humano iria acabar mal pra ele. – Seu rosto mostrava impaciência e eu sabia que ele queria dizer isso a muito tempo. Minha irritação aumentou mas ele se calou com apenas um toque de Kate no seu ombro. "_Graças a Deus_" pensei irritada. "_Esse tipo de lição de moral ajuda "muito" mesmo_"

Resolvi continuar a contar os acontecimentos e ignorar Garrett.

- Assim que senti o sangue na garganta fui capaz de parar. Ele rapidamente desmaiou. Eu consegui agir rápido o suficiente para sugar o veneno antes que se espalhasse, mesmo sendo uma mordida no pescoço. Eu realmente agi com muita rapidez, Kate! – Eu lhe dirigi a última frase irritada, já que ela me encarava com grande reprovação. - Esperei um tempo pra ter certeza que ele não iria se transformar ou morrer, e o levei para o hospital. O deixei na esquina do hospital e disquei 911 do celular dele. Ele provavelmente está fora de perigo nesse momento.

Nem deles fez nenhum movimento. Todos como estátuas de mármore, tentando entender completamente o que fiz. Eu também não me movia muito. A vergonha estava ardendo na garganta.

Então Kate explodiu. O temperamento de Kate era assim mesmo, ela era a mais nova de nós, com apenas 20 anos, mas era notória sua personalidade explosiva. Eu especulava se o dom dela tinha alguma coisa haver com isso... As palavras foram voando da boca dela muito rápido, as mãos gesticulando furiosas e os olhos ardendo de raiva pra mim. Se Garrett tinha se mostrado irritado antes, ele era um gatinho manso perto do que minha irmãzinha era capaz.

Só entendi frases quebradas da boca dela já que ela falava muitíssimo rápido, coisas como "_como você ousa_", "_destruiu qualquer confiança que poderíamos ter em você_" e "_o seu comportamento vicioso coloca você em risco o tempo todo_", tudo dito com aquele tom de voz muito raivoso que só Kate podia fazer. Eu podia não entender tudo, mas o sentido das suas palavras estava muito claro.

E de repente a vergonha foi substituída por uma raiva que eu não sabia que existia.

- Muito simples falar, Katrina! Você aponta seus dedos aos culpados facilmente, mas a verdade é que eu não ameacei nem a você nem a mais ninguém, muito menos nosso estilo de vida. Fui muito controlada para não matá-lo nem sai correndo e criei mais um da nossa raça. Você deveria agradecer por eu ser controlada assim.

Dei as costas pra ela e caminhei além dela, finalmente entrando em casa. Nem eu acreditava nas minhas palavras e podia ouvir as respirações curtas deles pra saber que o que iria se seguir era uma discussão violenta. Kate estava – literalmente – bufando.

- Agradecer a você?! Por morder um humano inocente? Por tentar matá-lo, mas no meio do caminho mudar de idéia? Nossa, obrigada minha querida Tanya, o que seria de nós sem esse seu autocontrole maravilhoso! – ela gritou com uma ironia ácida na voz, enquanto me seguia pela entrada do nosso salão principal. Garrett a segurava pelas mãos, inicialmente se podia imaginar que eles estavam andando de mãos dadas mas era apenas ele que tentava refreá-la e kate que o arrastava salão a dentro com ela. Meu peito repuxou um pouco de nervoso. Porque eles tinham aquela necessidade basilar de se tocar o tempo todo? Aquilo era tão irritante. Uma luz acendeu na minha mente - eu estava com ciúmes apenas do fato de que ela tinha alguém a quem segurar a mão e eu não? Isso não me incomodou antes, não é? Ou não... Pelo menos não conscientemente... Mas eu não tinha tempo de divagar agora. Kate estava continuando. Uma fúria impaciente nos olhos. Ela queria me confrontar, me faz gritar de volta pra ela.

- Você é uma idiota completa se acha que fez algo grandioso ou nobre hoje. Você se colocou nesse risco. Não caça a três semanas, está na presença de humanos há dias, sua resistências obviamente estava abaixando, e sair desse modo como você está saindo por tantos dias consecutivos... Você é a mulher mais idiota que eu conheço, Tanya!

Ela queria uma reação minha, afinal. _Eu mordi um homem - um humano!_ Ela queria entender. Entender algo que nem mesmo eu entendia. O melhor era expor tudo na mesa então.

- Bom, essa idiota aqui também pensa que não pode continuar assim. – eu finalmente deixei o muro cair. Continuar esse diálogo era inútil. Eu não tinha como me defender do que fiz. E as conseqüências estavam muito claras, apenas seria difícil falar em voz alta. – Eu quero ir embora. Eu obviamente vou ser procurada em Anchorage. Aquele humano, _meu amante,_ deve se lembrar do meu rosto, isso pode crescer pro estado todo. O correto a fazer é que eu me afaste do Alasca por uns anos.

Kate desabou igual ao muro de proteção que eu tinha ao meu redor. Os olhos dela voltaram a expressão de dor e confusão que fazia minha garganta fechar. Como eu amava tanto aquela irmã. Pena que ela não existia mais.

O silêncio absoluto que se seguiu a minha última frase foi interrompido pelo som de uma ligação sendo completada. Carmen e Eleazar já haviam se juntado a nós no salão, mas eu não os encarava. Não sei se poderia agüentar a reprovação no olhar deles.

- Alice! Eu preciso entender isso. Tanya realmente mordeu um humano? – Eleazar a perguntou, ignorando meu olhar assustado. Como ele podia duvidar de mim? Olhei para Carmem e ela tinha uma expressão de quem se desculpa.

Alice e ele conversaram muito rapidamente e ele desligou e se dirigiu a nós:

- Alice confirmou sua história, querida. Desculpe por fazer isso, mas é isso tão improvável, seu autocontrole sempre foi maravilhoso.

- Ela é uma irresponsável, Eleazar! Não percebeu que ela não se alimenta a três semanas? – Kate gritou para ele, sua voz mais fina que o normal. Eu e Garrett tocamos nela ao mesmo tempo para acalmá-la. Kate inicialmente se esquivou de nós mas no segundo seguinte se imobilizou e ficou calada.

- Vocês duvidam mim? – perguntei, erguendo os olhos para Carmem e Eleazar, deixando transparecer o que fiquei magoada.

- Desculpe-nos, querida. – Carmen disse de novo – Mas imaginamos que você estaria atrás de qualquer desculpa para ir embora. Mas claro que os telefonemas de Alice esta noite deveriam ser a confirmação do que você disse. Entretanto como já dissemos você morder um humano é tão _improvável_ que...

Eu a interrompi rispidamente, a raiva contra as palavras dela latejando no meu ouvido.

- Ir embora? Você pensa que eu quero ir embora pra onde? Porque eu iria querer isso? Por favor, isso é uma necessidade...

Eleazar e Carmen trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Era como se só eles soubessem de alguma coisa e todos nós estivéssemos de fora. Era tão irritante como todos esses parceiros perfeitos se comportavam. _Insuportável._

Kate abriu a boca pra protestar, mas Carmem continuou.

- Bom, Tanya, é muito visível seu sofrimento. Desde que Garrett se juntou a nós você tem lutado bravamente pra não se afetar com as mudanças que ocorram na nossa família e todos nós estamos muito orgulhosos de você por isso. – Ela e Eleazar sorriram ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo tamanho de sorriso. Mas ao invés de me sentir bem, aqueles sorrisos perfeitos me provocaram um ódio terrível. Um sentimento estranho estava tomando conta de mim e eu não estava entendendo como. Era algo tão ruim, me fazia querer sair correndo dali. – Você é uma pessoa muito forte, querida, e nós vemos como você esta se esforçando, mas você não precisa ser tão forte assim o tempo todo. É normal se sentir sozinha nessa vida que levamos.

- Mas vocês nunca estão sozinhos! – minha resposta lembrava um rosnado. Mas porque eu estaria rosnando? Meu Deus o que era isso?! Eu estava mesmo me sentindo _constrangida_?

- Eu sei, meu bem. E eu sei bem que você sabe, você percebe o que houve, mas a verdade é que nos não mudamos, querida. Kate ainda é a Kate de sempre e...

- Do que é que vocês estão falando?! – Kate explodiu de novo – que história maluca é essa de que a Tanya _quer_ ir embora? Ela é uma burra e agora vai precisar ir, mas ela não fez de propósito, ela não quer _ir embora_, Carmem! Que idéia estúpida! E como você pode ouvir tudo o que ela estava falando de cabeça baixa, Tanya?

Eu não consegui responder. Eu lutava fortemente contra aquela expressão de choro que teimava em dominar meu semblante.

- Kate, eu sei que é difícil ver, mas na verdade, para Tanya, é como se você e Irina a tivesse abandonado querida... – Carmem era sempre muito cuidadosa conosco. Eu agradeci a ela mentalmente por dizer isso em voz alta, não importa o quanto mal eu me sentisse, nunca poderia magoar Kate desse jeito dizendo o que havia no meu coração. Não quando era algo tão ruim assim.

Ela reagiu como se Carmem a tivesse dado um tapa.

- Irina está morta, Carmem! Ela não pode abandonar ninguém mais do que nós a abandonamos. E eu estou aqui não é? Fiz o que podia pra colocar algum juízo nela nessas últimas semanas, eu nunca abandonei a Tanya – ela me fitou magoada, tenho certeza que mais magoada de que eu não protestei as palavras de Carmem do que da acusação em si.

- Você realmente não vê que a Tanya está sozinha, Kate? - Eleazar também foi muito cuidadoso nas palavras, mas Kate estava muito irritada novamente.

- Tanya só ficará sozinha quando eu morrer, Eleazar. Eu nunca vou lhe abandonar minha irmã. Não importa se quer ir embora. Eu vou junto! - Ela disse as palavras olhando pra mim. Seu olhar profundo. Ela realmente queria dizer aquilo, ela não realmente não sabia da minha mágoa.

Kate não tinha idéia de nada, lhe contar como eu me sentia parecia crueldade, mas eu não podia suportar. Carmem parecia saber disso e seu sorriso bondoso pra mim me fez tremer um pouco. Minha expressão de choro deve ter ficado mais visível ainda no rosto.

- Desculpe, Kate. Mas de certa maneira você também morreu.

Nem eu acreditei quando eu disse essas palavras. Isso era guardado tão fundo dentro de mim para nunca aparecer, que por um momento pareceu outra pessoa falando. Esforcei-me pra continuar a falar, e explicar essa frase para a irmã em choque na minha frente.

- Não quero dizer que você realmente morreu, ou que eu gostaria que isso acontecesse. Eu quero dizer que existe agora uma "nova" Kate. E eu a amo também. Ela tão linda e querida quanto a minha irmã. E eu tenho certeza que essa nova você também me ama. Mas não há a versão "antiga" de você mais. Uma parte de você morreu. E sem essa parte e sem Irina, eu me sinto extremamente solitária. Desculpe-me por não poder evitar esses sentimentos impertinentes. Eu estou exausta de me sentir assim. Eu sinto que preciso partir.

- "_Não vou mais estragar essa sua felicidade comigo aqui_" – eu adicionei a última frase muito baixo. Talvez ninguém mais tenha ou percebido.

- Você não estraga nada, Tanya. – Garrett disse. – Se você precisar partir por você então tenho certeza que todos nós vamos apoiar sua decisão.

E sua mão passou dos ombros de Kate para sua cintura e ele a enlaçou em seus braços compridos. Ela não resistiu enquanto ele puxava o rosto dela para seu peito e agora parecia soluçar, pressionada contra ele. Meu coração deu outra fisgada de dor. Era tão involuntário, mas me fazia gemer de raiva, frustração e várias outras coisas juntas. Eu precisava sair dali logo.

- Já que você precisa ir então pelo menos vá para Olympic, ver Carlisle... – Carmem começou. – Ele é uma pessoa muito perspicaz, meu bem, e passar um tempo com os Cullen pode ajudá-la!

Minha garganta fechou com a idéia. Era tanto amor e felicidade naquela casa que eu tinha calafrios de pensar em ir pra lá. A chegada de Bella e Renesmee a família, a 6 anos atrás, fez de Forks o lugar mais feliz da terra - _eu ia me sufocar com aquele ar alegre, com certeza._

- Realmente conversar com o Carlisle é a primeira coisa que você deve fazer. Ele pode aliviar um pouco as suas preocupações e depois talvez você pode pensar em fazer alguma coisa sozinha... Mas por enquanto você ainda está muito debilitada, Tanya. Não vamos esquecer que você mordeu um humano há poucas horas atrás, algo que você não fazia há 300 anos! – Eleazar concluiu, de modo definitivo: - Você precisa ir para Forks.

Aparentemente eu nunca conseguiria sair daquela casa se não prometesse ir ver os Cullen. Mas com o enjôo que eu sentia de pensar nisso, não havia como cumprir a promessa. Mentir era minha única saída.

- Pois muito bem. Vou ver nossos familiares em Forks, mas lhes garanto que não permaneço lá por muito tempo. Desejo fazer uma viagem sozinha para variar. Viver como nômade por uns tempos. - Eu disse, agradecendo mentalmente por não haver ninguém como Edward ou Alice na casa. Seria impossível mentir com eles por perto.

A Tanya malvada e inconseqüente, que estava sem se alimentar a três semanas, gritou na minha mente. Seria uma oportunidade única ficar sozinha numa viagem nômade. Eu nunca tive tal oportunidade desde minha criação, havia sempre Irina e Kate comigo, e ainda mais no início, nossa mãe Sasha. Dessa vez, seria apenas eu. Tremi de medo pelo o que eu podia fazer. Mas ficar com eles não era mais possível.

- Eu sei irmã. Nunca ficamos sós antes. – Kate explicou a todos, pois com certeza perceberam meu tremor, que deve ter sido interpretado como hesitação. – Mas você vai ficar bem, tenho certeza. Sempre foi a mais durona de todas nós...

Ela sorriu fraquinho pra mim e nos abraçamos. Como eu iria sentir falta dela...

Depois disso agimos muito rápido. Kate e Carmem me ajudaram a empacotar umas roupas, infelizmente quase nenhuma das minhas novas roupas de luxo puderam ser carregadas, mas eu compraria outras assim que pudesse. Eu peguei algum dinheiro do esconderijo no meu quarto, muito pra elas, lógico, mas eu tentei parecer inocente de que o uso seria somente para emergências. Meu celular foi adicionado à mala por exigência de Eleazar e Kate, e pronto, eu já estava preparada pra partir.

Fizemos também uma pequena ida ao parque nacional de Denali caçar. Eu estava muito sedenta, evitar a morte daquele homem havia sido mais do que eu podia agüentar. Enchi-me do sangue de dois ursos, um exagero claro, e eu me senti estafada de sangue quando entrei no meu belo Lamborghini e acelerei pra longe de casa.

Meu destino ainda não era claro pra mim quando eu entrei na highway principal. Não conseguia pensar em local nenhum que uma pessoa sem rumo como eu poderia ir, alguém que não tinha nada, em lugar nenhum. Uma sensação depressiva foi se formando em mim.

E então eu entendi, e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no meu rosto.

Pessoas perdidas como eu tinham apenas um lugar no mundo para ir e esquecer-se dos problemas. Até que eu poderia me adaptar bem a essa vida de nômade. Acelerei sonhando com o destino: _Vegas, baby_!

Por um segundo minha respiração parou e eu pensei preocupada se Alice já podia me ver em Las Vegas, ou se ela poderia ligar pra minha família perguntando o porquê de tal visão. Mas não me importei. Eles não poderiam me impedir agora, eu já estava fora de casa e a caminho. Se alguém não gostar que fui pra Vegas teria que ir até a cidade do pecado me buscar...

Ri alto pensando em Kate, Garrett, Carmem e Eleazar em Vegas comigo apostando na roleta.

É, definitivamente eu até que podia gostar da minha nova vida.

* * *

_Olá, gente! =D_

_Como vcs foram de natal? Minha casa esteve lotada de parentes como sempre (¬¬') e eu estava com medo de não conseguir um horário vago no computador pra conseguir vir postar mas ainda bem que deu tudo certo! :P E aproveitando o ensejo sobre os feriados, e vou desejar pra todos os meus leitores queridos **um ótimo 2010**! Muita felicidade e boas leituras pra todo mundo, okay? E digo isso agora pq nossa próxima atualização é só ano que vem! hehehe_

_Obrigada a todas as reviews!! Fiquei mto contente que alguém gostou dessa história! Como eu disse tô escrevendo a um tempão e eu amo ela muito, e vou termina-la com certeza - minha beta Alice´s Doll me mata se eu n fizer isso... Mas só disponibilizo se houver interesse de alguém pra ler então - por favor - se manifestem todos os leitores fantasmas lendo mas que estão bem calados, eu quero saber o que vcs estão pensando! =x _

_Isso dito... Obrigada a **emy nik**- realmente as pessoas não fazem a menor justiça a Tanya, e eu achei o final dela em Amanhecer tão terrivelmente em aberto como o da Nessie e por isso resolvi me dedicar a essa fic. Espero poder fazer justiça dessa vez; **Tati** - ei querida! Mto bom te ver aqui de novo! ^_^ E meu cap. 1 foi mesmo para mostrar um pouco como eu vejo relacionamento entre vampiros, tipo Tia Steph nunca colocou mtos conceitos neles mas eu os vejo como algo fantástico, pq tipo, eles são mto fieis nessa coisa de eternamente! putzzz... hahaha! Mas enfim, agora que a última pessoa que era a Kate descobriu como a Tanya estava triste, eu posso fazer a história seguir e leva-la pra onde eu quero: VEGAS! hahaha! Enfim, volte pra ler o próximo, tati, pq adorei escrever sobre Las Vegas, acho q vc vai gostar de ler tb! =P; e **Alice´s Doll**, amoreeee!! Tão bom saber que tu tá lendo de novo! Vou obrigar o Wan a fazer isso tb, apesar de que agora ele tá sem net! xD E tudo bem, o botão é embaixo... aiaiaiai detalhes técnicos! Se anime que da próxima vez será Vegas, baby! Com direito a Nick e tudo... (lembra dele?)  
_

_Como diz Alice em New Moon: "**Show me the love!!!**" Gostaram desse capítulo? Tão angustiados sobre aonde estão os Cullens? Mais angustiados ainda sobre Las Vegas receber uma succubus frustada com a vida? Ou vocês amaram a esquentadinha da Kate? Bom, eu quero saber disse tudo: **usem o botão verde e deixem uma review!** Thanks! ;) _


	4. Cap 3: Vegas é uma festa!

_**Capítulo Três – **__**"Vegas é uma festa!"**_

Las Vegas estava linda e iluminada exatamente como eu imaginava! Era tão excitante estar ali de novo, e dessa vez livre pra sempre! Livre enfim! Eu estava exultante! Muito diferente do que eu esperava estar. A cidade era linda, eu estava cheia de esperança de me divertir como nós velhos tempos e ali não havia nenhum nuvem negra de pessimismo me cobrindo.

Eu podia começar tudo de novo. Do zero!

_De repente o mundo era cheio de possibilidades. _

Decidi ficar no ficar no Bellagio exatamente como eu e minhas irmãs tínhamos feito na sua inauguração em 98. Eu não voltava aqui desde aquela época, mas ainda esperava ser considerada cliente vip. Deixamos uma bela gorjeta naquela época para sermos incluídas nesse cadastro. Minha garganta fechou quando eu vi a beleza da fonte de água no lago artificial na frente do cassino. Haviamos estado ali na inauguração da fonte, num final de semana de diversão e brincadeiras. Nossos momentos ali tinham sido tão felizes, tão maravilhosos. Hoje eles pareciam como um sonho antigo. Mas eu não deveria ficar triste. Não preciso me divertir apenas com minhas irmãs! A verdade é que vampiros são animais solitários e eu devia me adaptar logo a essa realidade, e aprender logo que sozinha não quer dizer sem divertir-se.

Tudo correu bem no check-in. Ainda tinha acesso a todos os serviços vip por ter o nome na lista dos clientes exclusivos do hotel e do cassino. Sorri satisfeita por ter sido tão generosa na primeira vez que estive ali, e paguei uma semana de hospedagem no dinheiro.

Essa era a única falha no meu plano. Agora que eu me desliguei relativamente da família seria difícil me bancar no mundo dos humanos sem as previsões da Alice. Eu ia ter que arranjar uma maneira eficaz de conseguir dinheiro. Apesar que tinha muito tempo pra refletir sobre isso.

_Eu podia assaltar um banco, ou algo assim_, pensei dando os ombros.

E no futuro, pois agora ainda havia dinheiro para longas e luxuosas férias.

Fiz compras nas lojas do hotel. Achei um lindo scarpin dourado que ficaria lindo com o vestido preto dolce que a loja também vendia. Imaginei como ficaria com essa roupa na boate do Palm Casino, Moon. Era um dos clubes noturnos mais exclusivos e fantásticos de Vegas, no topo da torre do hotel onde ficava localizado, a vista era algo de tirar o fôlego! O lugar tinha um teto retrátil que se abria num certo horário e nós permitia contemplar as estrelas da pista de dança. E é uma boate de um estilo refinado, cheia de celebridades e pessoas ricas. Não pude deixar de sorrir de volta pro espelho da loja quando imaginei, também com prazer, os belos espécimes de humanos masculinos que haveriam lá. _Eu iria me divertir hoje..._

Esperei até quinze para as onze da noite e sai do Bellagio em direção a Moon. Os dois cassinos eram muito próximos, já que o Palm é na rua transversal ao Bellagio. Preferi ir a pé, afinal eu pretendia conseguir um amante importante hoje não aqueles pobres coitados do Alasca. Hoje eu seria _conduzida_ até uma suíte e não ia precisar de carro.

Andei calma e tranquilamente até o cassino e hotel Palm, o ar estava quente e seco, como sempre era o verão em Vegas. Uma enorme movimentação na entrada do prédio me fez parar, parecia que acontecia algum evento grande ali aquela noite. Com fotógrafos por todos os lados, pessoas esperando numa fila admirando algo que se assemelhava a um tapete vermelho, com as limusines fazendo fila para que os convidados descessem em frente aos paparazzis. Eu fui até a recepção, tendo passar despercebida mas recebendo alguns olhares desconfiados. Vampiros tinha uma beleza natural que nos destacava entre os humanos, e isso somado ao visual que eu estava usando para impressionar, era fácil que houvesse quem me confundisse com alguma convidada famosa. Achei uma gentil e tímida recepcionista que me explicou que um cantor famoso estava dando uma grande festa de aniversário na boate e teriam vários convidados hollywoodianos.

Suspirei triste e agradeci a jovem. Ela não havia dito mas com certeza só se podia entrar com convite no evento, e apesar de que isso não seria tão dificil de burlar - _podia até fazer as coisas mais divertidas, medir meu charme diante de um segurança_ - mas faria minha disposição para a festa diminuir muito.Não valia a pena gastar dinheiro e seduzir a segurança apenas para chegar numa festa cheia de atores e cantores mimadinhos e bêbados quando eu estivesse lá dentro.

Seria péssima idéia mesmo. Resignada, voltei andando ao Bellagio. E ainda agora eu ainda podia fazer algo interessante. O próprio cassino Bellagio tinha uma boate muito luxuosa, também com um público muito selecionado. E quem sabe essa noite a diversão não poderia ser na _minha_ suíte. Sorri de satisfação que minha noite não estava perdida, mas pelo contrário muito salva, e fui andando rápido de volta a Avenida Strip, onde o Bellagio se localizava.

No caminho meu telefone tocou e eu olhei com medo o visor. Não tinha muito o que dizer se fosse Kate ou ninguém lá de casa – _lá de Denali_, me corrigi rapidamente, mas eu não poderia simplesmente fingir que não ouvi o telefone chamar, minha audição era perfeita. não haveria desculpas pra não atender. Mas por sorte não era ela, mas Alice.

- Tanya! – a voz dela estava estrangulada e alta. Como se ela estivesse gritando desesperada. Foi um choque enorme no meu humor feliz. – Você está bem? Você está em Vegas mesmo?

- Ah, oi Alice! Sim, estou, mas está tudo bem. Não se preocupe, eu estou muito bem. Todos os humanos ao meu redor também estão perfeitamente seguros. – abaixei a voz uma oitava pra dizer essa ultima frase. Havia muitos transeuntes nas calçadas de Vegas. – Estou indo pro meu hotel agora mesmo. Está tudo bem, querida. Você conversou com a Kate ou alguém mais de cas... Denali hoje?

Se ela percebeu minha hesitação não me disse.

- Tanya, _por favor_, você está em risco! Há um grande perigo... Ah_, por favor_, se você puder vir pra cá, para nossa casa em Forks, eu lhe explico tudo, _por favor_, não se incomode com as suas coisas! Não entre no Bellagio de novo, _por favor_, somente venha para...

Eram muitas vezes "_por favor_" na mesma frase...

- Não precisa continuar, Alice. – Eu a cortei tentando fazer a voz mais livre de ódio que eu conseguia. – Não e não. Não há menor chance de eu ir pra Washington hoje. Eu já entendi que você conversou com a Carmem e Eleazar hoje, não é?...

Ela balbuciou e se fez de confusa, mas esse truque estúpido não iria me assustar.

- Okay, Alice, você já fez o show, tá bem?! Não adianta tentar me assustar com essas ameaças. Eu não vou pôr ninguém em risco. Não há perigo nenhum. Nem mesmo sinto mais sede! Pare com isso, eu estou ficando realmente chateada com você.

- Não, não adianta! – ela gritou, e não parecia ser comigomas com alguém ao seu lado. – Ela acha que eu quero dizer os humanos. Ela não vai acreditar em nós. - De repente ela ficou muda, e eu tive certeza que ela estava tendo mais alguma visão. Se ela pensa que eu vou ser convencida assim tão fácil ela estava muito enganada. _E porque esse empenho todo deles, afinal?_ Ninguém percebe como é difícil pra mim ser a única só entre todos nós? Eu mais do que nunca estava aqui pra me divertir. Eu precisava desse tempo só pra mim, um tempo sem lembrar o tempo todo de que meu destino estava marcado agora, fadado a ser eternamente diferente de tudo que já vivi até hoje. Viver só.

Edward tomou o telefone dela.

- Tanya, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Que idéia idiota é essa de não ouvir a Alice e se colocar propositalmente em perigo. Você quer morrer, Tanya?

- Edward, seja razoável! Eu não estou em perigo mortal, oras! E nem estão nenhum daqueles que cruzarem o meu caminho. E o que você quer dizer com "_querer morrer_"? Afinal, o que é isso? Ameaçar o meu bem-estar para me obrigar a voltar para Forks é muito baixo, viu? Que grande absurdo!

Mas Edward não me respondeu. Alice tomou o telefone de volta e sua voz era urgente e suplicante. Ela mudava tão rápido de atitude que deixa a todos nós tontos.

- Tanya, por favor. Eu preciso que você me escute. Você tem razão sobre nos queremos você em Forks. Foi tudo um plano da Kate. Ela achou que se eu lhe fizesse alguma ameaça desse tipo você não teria escolha exceto me ouvir.

Eu já estava de frente a bela cascata do Bellagio quando ela disse essas palavras, a fonte ligada, a água jorrando e realizando seus desenhos magnifícos. Então era isso. Não havia mais a menor confiança em mim pela família.

Eu parei um momento perto da fonte pra assimilar tudo aquilo. A dor dessa verdade doía no peito.

- Tanya, você ainda está me ouvindo? _Tanya_?

Eu não me interessava mais pelas histórias e desculpas. Eu estava exausta. Seria muito bom dormir, ficar inconsciente, quando meu céu desabava desse jeito. Talvez até ter um sonho bom, quem sabe. Já faz tanto tempo...

Deixei o celular afastar do meu rosto enquanto sentia uma tristeza profunda e o arremessei direto na fonte. Não deseja mais contato nenhum com eles. _Com minha família. _

Alice pareceu alheia a tudo isso e assim que o aparelho saiu da minha mão ela começou a falar muito rapidamente e eu finalmente entendi que talvez ela soubesse e quisesse que eu fizesse isso. Afinal, eu não poderia mais desligar a ligação e com a minha força o aparelho demoraria vários segundos até tocar a água, eu havia mirado para o centro do círculo interno dos jatos d´água. Ela falou na sua voz mais urgente e rápida e eu não tive escolha exceto me permitir escutá-la:

_- Tanya! Atenção, __por favor, me atenda, eu não te peço mais nada, mas apenas que você espere até as três horas da manhã para transar com ele. Não se preocupe isso, não é nenhum truque e nós não vamos fazer nada. Também não vi você o mordendo, então não precisa se preocupar com isso. Não é pela vida dele que eu lhe peço. __Por favor, apenas espere até depois das três da manhã. Permaneça na boate mais tempo que o normal, por favor. Não se preocupe, querida, mas se você precisar de nós, estaremos lá!_

O celular terminou a elipse perfeita que descrevia no ar e caiu na água com um sonoro splash. Algumas pessoas viraram as cabeças na minha direção, mas eu as ignorei. Alice tinha me dado muito que pensar.

Não fazer sexo antes das três!? Que coisa absurda pra se pedir! Alice tinha mesmo muitos problemas. E o que ela e Edward estavam insinuando com aquele telefonema. Bom, talvez ela não estivesse mentindo. Ou então talvez estivesse. Mas eu não me importava. Ir pra Forks não era uma opção. Eu preciso de um tempo _longe_!

Eu ignorei todos os pensamentos sobre as charadas da Alice, aquilo não ia me levar a lugar algum. Antes de entrar no hotel as portas espelhadas mostravam como meu cabelo estava especialmente brilhante nessa lua cheia. O tom único que ele tinha entre o dourado e o rosa, duas cores distintas, mas que se completavam lindamente no alto da minha cabeça e faziam das minhas mechas quase um quadro perdido de Monet. Provavelmente essa noite seria quase o fim da lua cheia. Eu devia aproveitar bem, os homens são especialmente fogosos nessas noites.

A boate aqui se chama "The Bank". Nome muito apropriado para os ricos que freqüentavam. Eu entrei na boate com facilidade e me deparei com um ambiente novo, erfornado. Agora havia allguns divãs e sofás nos cantos do lugar, num ambiente mais intimista. Garçons eficientes andavam pra lá e pra cá com bandejas cheias e o ambiente estava numa lotação perfeita, nem muito cheia nem muito vazia. Mas a pista de dança ainda era o destaque, com alguns dançarinos profissionais em plataformas localizadas nos cantos. A decoração do lugar era toda entre o preto e o dourado e cheirava a perfumes caros, álcool e suor. O cheiro doce de sangue também se destacou nas minhas narinas e me fez salivar mas eu engoli o veneno extra e empurrei a sede pro fundo da mente. Alguns homens se aproximaram logo que entrei, me oferecendo bebidas. Obviamente que eu chamei atenção de todos os machos do lugar assim que passei pela porta, e os solteiros corajosos sempre vinham atacando no começo. Um deles inclusive conseguiu me arrastar com ele ao bar e eu pude comprovar pelo preço das bebidas de que se precisava ter alto nível social pra estar ali.

Mas ele não era bonito suficiente pra me interessar. Entendam que ter mais 500 anos estacionado eternamente aos 20 e poucos anos faz com que você tenha vivido bastante pra não se contentar com qualquer coisa. Afinal, eu não estava mais no Alasca! Podia ser um pouquinho mais seletiva dessa vez...

Demorei mais cinco minutos, mas eu avistei. O cara mais lindo da casa noturna. Parece meio clichê mas ele era um dos dançarinos contratados e eu ri sozinha vendo sua fantasia de asas de anjo nas costas e a calça apertada de couro preto. Ele era mesmo um _anjo_. Seu corpo era o paraíso na terra. Alto, loiro e com olhos verdes claros. Meus favoritos! Ele era muito branco em comparação com outros humanos, mas perto de mim podiam considerá-lo bronzeado. E, como eu disse, tinha um corpo maravilhoso... Não havia mais ninguém perto daquele anjo. "_Uma diversão celestial para Tanya essa noite..." _pensei, rindo sozinha de novo.

Demorei 30 segundos pra confirmar minha certeza. Exato. Eu não queria mais ninguém exceeto ele. Isso definido, atravessei a pista de dança até o pequeno palco com forma de grade que ele estava. O cheiro dele era muito doce e gostoso, misturando sua loção pós-barba com aquele cheiro bom de sangue de um jovem homem. Agradeci mentalmente por estar tão satisfeita da caçada daquela manhã. _Sem erros dessa vez._

Agora que eu estava mais perto podia ver como o rosto dele era lindo. Ia partir meu coração em minúsculos pedaçinhos machucá-lo. _  
_

Ele estava dançando muito distraído, provavelmente já entediado com o trabalho. Tocava uma música de hip hop com uma batida muito dançante e levemente hipnótica. Não era muito das minhas favoritas, já que meu estilo musical estava mais para a valsa de troika, mas enfim... Eram músicas apropriadas para a ocasião certamente. Meu anjo não percebeu minha presença até que eu já havia aberto a grade que o deixaria "preso" e entrei lá dentro com ele. Dei o meu sorriso mais que sedutor pra ele, aquele que eu sabia que iluminava meu rosto - _e fazia seus queixos abrirem debilmente. _

- O que você está fazendo? Não, desculpe, mas ninguém pode ficar aqui dentro. Somente os dançarinos oficiais da...

Ele se perdeu completamente quando meu sorriso ficou mais largo.

-Você não vai pôr pra fora vai?! Poxa, eu queria tanto dançar com você... – eu me aproximei de modo abrupto dele, encostando nossos corpos e usando a surpresa disso para interromper seu pensamento. O corpo dele era quente, mais que eu esperava e eu me senti arrepiar.

Numa batida de coração quando ele hesitou me encarando assustado, eu me aproximei mais. Nem uma folha de papel poderia passar entre nós. Eu me inclinei pra beijá-lo, mas não fiz. Fiquei a milímetros da sua boca esperando.

- Vou ser demitido... – ele balbuciou antes de me beijar.

Eu ri alto na sua boca e o invadi com minha linguá. Ele era delicioso, com gosto de menta. A noite seria ótima, eu já podia sentir.

- Não se preocupe com isso... - Eu me separei dele ainda achando graça. Mas o olhar dele já tinha mudado, e eu podia ver a luxúria tomando conta dele enquanto suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo com pressa. Eu devolvi aquele olhar e disse: - Não se preocupe com nada, apenas me responda: _como é ser um anjo decaído?* _

Os momentos passaram magicamente com meu novo anjo. E antes do que eu esperava, ele me fez a pergunta que eu queria ouvir.

- Você quer sair daqui, ir pra outro lugar mais reservado? Eu já estou demitido mesmo não tenho porque cumprir o expediente. - Ele abraçava minhas costas, seus lábios falando perto da minha nuca e a sua respiração me fazia ter calafrios. Foi a primeira pausa no amasso de vários minutos que nos tínhamos feito até agora. Aquele sussurar perto do meu ombro era uma grande distração, além do seu volume pressionado contra as minhas costas, e parei para me concentrar sobre o que responder. De repente as palavras de Alice voltaram a minha mente, e eu as analisei, jutno com o meu tesão e meu nível de raiva e impaciência com ela. Era dificil ignorar aquela voz irritante dela apesar de que eu estava louca para levar o jovem pro meu quarto.

Procurando uma saída abri os olhos e me percebi exatamente de frente para o bar, onde havia um gigantesco relógio pendurado na parede. Era longe da nossa plataforma mas minha visão vampírica era absoluta e me revelava todos os detalhes do relógio.

- Que horas termina seu turno, Nick?

- As três.

Bom, era destino então. Virei-me pra ele pra responder.

- Podemos esperar seu turno acabar, não? Eu não tenho mais nada com que me preocupar hoje exceto _você_... - Minha voz baixa e rouca, mostrando meu desejo, e muita ênfase na palavra você.

Ele deu um grande sorriso pra mim.

- Acho que ganhei na loteria hoje.

Ri alto enquanto aproximei meu rosto para beijá-lo. "_Talvez você tenha ganho mesmo, querido_".

Esperando o turno dele acabar enquanto continuavamos com aquele jogo delicioso de apenas dançar e se beijar, depois eu o guiei até minha suíte. Mas a minha atenção não estava somente no belo homem me acompanhando. As palavras de Edward e Alice ainda na minha cabeça.

Descemos do elevador no andar em que eu estava hospedada, e eu tive de segurar um rosnado. Havia cheiro de vampiro no corredor, mas estava diluído, pelo jeito meu visitante deve ter estado aqui bem mais cedo. Não cedo o suficiente, já que sai do quarto 10:45, ele deveria ter aparecido logo depois, _mas como?_

Eu demorei pensando, logo meu querido estava me olhando com olhos assustados.

- Você está bem? Quer deixar pra depois?

- Eu estou bem, meu _anjo_ – eu fiz um olhar malicioso pra quebrar o clima e deu certo, ele riu. – meu quarto é no fim do corredor, vamos lá.

Quando eu coloquei o cartão na porta e abrir a suíte apenas alguns milímetros, foi o suficiente pra saber que estava condenada. A janela estava aberta e uma corrente de ar se formou instantaneamente, e todos os cheiros do quarto chegaram até mim no mesmo oitavo de segundo. E havia dois vampiros ali dentro. Eu estava _fudida_. Eles eram cheiros estranhos, ninguém que eu jamais tivesse conhecido em quase 600. Minha mão parou de abrir a porta e eu me virei em pânico pro meu acompanhante:

- Você tem que ir embora daqui agora, Nick. Corre, anda! – Ele não reagiu. Lógico que minha mudança de atitude era muito repentina pra ele. Mas não havia nada de tempo.

– Saia daqui agora, Nick! Você não pode ficar aqui nem um segundo a mais.

Depois isso, meu corpo inteiro ficou duro e pesado. Minha mente estava ainda completamente ativa, mas meu corpo parecia dormente. E totalmente desobediente. Eu pensei em empurrá-lo corredor a fora, mas meus braços não me obedeceram. Uma mão parada ao lado do corpo e a outra na porta. Pensei desesperada em correr mas meus pés permaneceram parados e indiferentes ao meu cérebro. Ordenei com mais empenho aos meus músculos mas era inútil. Era como se meu corpo e minha mente tivessem se desassociado e o segundo não controlava mais o primeiro.

Notei que ainda estava curvada para abrir a porta, meus cabelos numa posição estranha, como se tivessem sido congelados enquanto se balançavam no ar. Até meus cabelos paralisados? O que está havendo?

Então outra mão abriu a porta por dentro e eu pude conhecê-lo. Era um vampiro baixinho, um jovem no fim da adolescência. Tinha um sorriso petulante no rosto asiático. Imaginei que era do tipo sádico e eternamente na adolescência, _o pior tipo_.

- Olá! Meu nome é Wang. – o vampiro baixinho e asiático na minha frente sorriu com presunção - Eu gostaria de perguntar o seu nome, é claro, mas você não pode mexer nenhum músculo, que dirá a língua... Mas não sei se vamos nos dar bem. Você queria levar o jantar embora... Que absurdo! Sabe quantas horas estamos esperando no seu quarto que você nos traga a comida? Muito deselegante, ruiva...

Ele passou por mim e agarrou Nick, que estava atrás de mim.

Minha mente tentou impedi-lo, empurar Nick para fora de dali, qualquer coisa, mas meu corpo não me obedecia enquanto eu fui mantida na mesma posição. Incapaz de fazer nada. Eu fecharia os olhos se pudesse. Não queria ter de assistir aquilo.

* * *

_N/a:- Fiz uma pesquisa boa pra escrever esse capítulo (nos outros também, gosto de ser bem realista nas histórias - por exemplo, o Bellagio é mesmo de 98! E tem mesmo essa boate de teto retrátil no topo de um hotel lá... *sonho*) mas aqui eu tive que me esforçar de modo extra já que nunca fui a Vegas *snif snif*, então um agradecimento especial a consultoria da **Alice´s Doll **cujas fotos e histórias me inspiraram! Bjosquerida! :*  
_

_-Já que eu terminei as coisas assim, de modo malvado, vou dar um pequeno spoiler e dizer que no próximo capítulo teremos os Cullens! \o/ E vai ser um capítulo dividido em duas partes já que ficou grande...:P Boas notícias, certo? xD_

_- E todo mundo gostaria de atualizações mais frequentes? Essa época de férias é dificil pra mim mas eu posso me esforçar... Mas vocês tem que me dar o feedback se a história está boa e se vocês estão gostando e querem mais pra que eu aparece mais rápido, okay? ;D_

_Obrigada as reviews: **Emi Nik** [valeu! eu adorei que vc teve arrepio com o Vegas, baby! eu tb tive qdo escrevi! :D kate, irina e tanya devem ter feito miséria por lá já...nuh!]; **Ingrid **[haha, pois é miga, essa minha fic é qse um livro! eu brinco que é minha versão da continuação de BD! Mas escrita por uma autora bem + perva q a SM e do pov da Succubs, logo MUITO MELHOR! hauhauhauah Eu encho o saco dos meus amigos pra lerem isso, agora pertubo vcs! :P]; **Tati **[ei, amore! Pois é, meus personagens são meio tão honestos qto eu! Defeito ou qualidade eu não sei... hihi Mas foi um grande erro da Tanya ignorar a Alice, né? Te deixei curiosa! Hope so! Um :*] E obrigada especial pra **FlashButtefly**, que eu me confundi no capítulo passado e não a agradeci! Desculpe! E espero q vc não suma, okay? ;/_

_- Já avisei que tem capítulo com duas partes na próxima atualização, né? Blz... Podem ficar felizes!  
_


	5. Cap 4: Resgate ‘Cullens Style’ parte 1

_Okay, gente, mil perdões pela demora! Mas eu viajei pra praia e fiquei sem ter como atualizar... 8( Mas enfim, voltei hj pra fazer isso então aqui está!... xD_

_Capítulo 4 e 5 são duas partes, então vou postá-los juntos, okay? *Please dont be mad at me...* _

_

* * *

_

* * *

_**Capítulo Quatro- "**__**Resgate 'Cullens Style' " parte 1**_

Eu estava amarrada sobre a cama, um dos meus cachecóis sendo usado para me prender a cabeceira de metal da cama luxuosa. Mera formalidade já que não podia me mexer. O corpo de Nick estava jogado no canto direito da suíte, totalmente drenado de sangue. Os olhos dos dois vampiros na minha frente eram vermelhos, um tom vívido.

Me senti entorpecida pelo susto e pânico.

- Bom, agora que estamos todos alimentados, voltemos a tratar de negócios. Já lhe disse meu nome, este ao meu lado é Lee. E ambos somos do sul da China, ruiva...

Eu podia ver Lee apenas da visão periférica já nem ao mesmo meus olhos eram capazes de mover-se. Mas foi o suficiente para notar que Lee era um idoso. Isso era raríssimo. Não por impossibilidade, simplesmente os vampiros tinham mais apreço pelo sangue fresco dos jovens quando caçavam e de modo geral os mais velhos são sensatos o suficiente para ficarem fora do nosso caminho, logo é sempre uma surpresa encontrar algum vampiro de idade.

- Não adianta tentar conversar com ele. Ele só fala chinês. – Wang deu um sorriso, ele parecia estar num piquenique no parque. Queria muito poder me mexer e destruir aquela carinha de criança que ele tinha. Pelo modo como agiam e se alimentaram - _de modo pouco elegante e ruidoso_ - eu podia dizer que eram jovens na imortalidade. Lee aparentava ser extremamente, como um recém criado, pelo jeito como rasgou o pescoço de Nick mas não havia como ter certeza ainda. – Nós chegamos de Xangai há um mês. Você é americana?

E de repente todo o meu rosto não estava mais paralisado. Ele conseguia controlar a paralisia para locais concentrados do corpo.

De fato, era um dom impressionante.

E era muito pouco provável que eu conseguisse fugir deles. _Merda._

- Não. Sou russa.

- Hum, que interessante. E o que a traz as terras das oportunidades? – ele parecia muito feliz de conversar. Lee, talvez por não entender a língua, não se interessou e foi ocupar o mesmo lugar na janela que estava antes de Wang nos trazer pra dentro do quarto.

Quem podia culpá-lo? Nem eu estava interessada nela, e era o prelúdio da minha morte...

- Moro aqui. Há alguns séculos. Você vai me matar? – As palavras ecoaram na minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo que eu falei. A voz de Edward de novo: "_Você quer morrer, Tanya?_" Eu estava condenada, sem duvidas. Com o dom desse garoto, eu não conseguiria me salvar nem se ele estivesse colocando fogo em mim, e ainda assim iria sentir tudo, com certeza.

Eu sou como uma boneca de trapos sobre a cama. Completamente indefesa.

_Será que a Alice sabia disso o tempo todo? Ela disse que eles viriam por mim. Eu atendi sua exigência de tempo, seria isso suficiente?_

- Bom, entenda, ruiva. Eu a achei uma pessoa magnânima. Numa tinha visto uma vampira mais linda que você antes... – Wang se aproximou da cama. Um olhar zombeiro no rosto, eu tentei não mostrar muita irritação quando desviei o olhar. – Se você fosse humana eu ia mantê-la pra mim. De estimação. Mas lógico que nenhuma humana pode ser linda como você, ruiva. Mas, o fato é que eu e Lee estamos reclamando a cidade. Queremos Las Vegas _exclusivamente_ pra nós. Queremos que nenhum vampiro entre aqui e se alimente das _nossas_ presas. E para isso estamos limpando tudo.

Ele suspirou e deu os ombros. A expressão era de alguém que tinha um trabalho indigesto.

- Então me desculpe, baby, mas você ter que ir. Não se preocupe com testemunhas. Ninguém vai se aproximar desse quarto enquanto estamos aqui. A maioria dos humanos estão dormindo a essa hora, claro, nem percebem meu poder sobre eles, mas qualquer pessoa que pensar em descer do elevador nesse específico andar não vai dar mais nem um passo. Eu prometo prestar bastante atenção nisso. - E se virou e disse algo para Lee em chinês.

Eu tentei respirar devagar e não entrar em pânico quando um lampejo de uma chama chamou minha atenção._ Lee tinha fogo nas mãos_.

Por um milésimo de segundo eu não entendi, _como ele poderia estar queimando e não gritar? De onde surgiu o fogo?_ E então a verdade me atingiu. Lee também tinha um dom. O dom mais mortífero que um vampiro poderia ter. Domínio do fogo.

Minha cabeça começou a hiperventilar, toda minha concentração e meus sentidos correndo em busca de uma saída. Eu ainda estava presa exceto pelos músculos do rosto, só boca, nariz e olhos livres. O corpo imóvel como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Não havia nenhum amigo por perto, a única pessoa que eu conhecia na cidade estava morta, o sangue drenado, uns 10 metros de nós, perto da parede dos fundos. Mas havia _Alice_. Ela sabia que eu estava assim nessa situação, _não sabia_? Ela havia visto mais cedo, eu tenho certeza. Mas aquele pedido de tempo era o que os Cullens precisavam pra chegar até aqui? E se fosse, o que eles fariam contra um vampiro com tal poder como Wang? Ou contra o poder de Lee? Tinha eu o direito de pedi-los que viessem morrer comigo? O poder dele não era mental, mas físico. Eu podia manter minha mente intacta, logo quer dizer que nem Bella era imune a ele. Todos os Cullens seriam paralisados e queimados vivos como eu seria. Isso se eles estivessem vindo, o que eu não poderia saber...

As variáveis não eram nada boas. E a também tinha essa verdade inescapável: com Cullens ou sem Cullens, eu já era.

- Ainda não! – Wang ggritou, e voltou a falar com Lee em chinês de novo, e este que já estava de pé andando em direção a cama onde eu estava, voltou a se sentar e olhou novamente para a janela. Wang virou a cabeça para mim, pela primeira vez sua expressão deixando a presunção arrogante e mostrando irritação. – Lee, é um vampiro muito instável! Ele é imortal há menos de um ano. Ainda está se adaptando a nova vida. O dom dele é impressionante não?

Ele sorriu satisfeito. Eu tentei fazer um olhar interessado, pra tentar agrada-lo mas foi dificil. Mas se havia alguma chance de Alice vir me salvar, eu definitivamente precisava atrasá-los.

- Você o criou? - Tentei colocar curiosidade na voz e Wang sorriu pra mim.

- Ah sim! Há poucos anos atrás, eu estava me alimentando numa pequena vila no interior da China. Você não tem noção como eles ainda são supersticiosos por lá. Tão longe da civilização... Lee era o sacerdote da comunidade e o responsável por destruir os monstros sanguessugas com fogo quando eles apareciam. Quem diria que ele seria tão ligado com fogo assim, não é? – ele riu com gosto da sua "_piada_" e eu fiz força pra sorrir junto mas não tive muito sucesso. Minha risada parecia que o início de um choro nervoso mas fechei a boca antes que eu pudesse soluçar. – Ele me odiava tanto que não resisti transformá-lo na coisa que ele mais odiava no mundo.

Olhei pro Lee de novo pela visão periférica. Ele parecia muito velho, como se tivesse uns 70 anos quando foi transformado.

Pobre infeliz, transformado no monstro que passou a vida toda enfrentando.

- Mas, ruiva, vamos nos concentrar no que importa: você. Eu quero saber tudo que há para saber. Você está aqui sozinha? Você vive sozinha? Quantos anos você tem?

Mas eu não tive chance de responder a pergunta nenhuma. Lee soltou um rosnado alto da janela, o rosto virado pra baixo. Eu só podia ver com a visão periférica, mas ele estava muito irritado. _Talvez minha cavalaria tivesse chegado?_

Wang e Lee travaram um diálogo rápido. Os dois trocaram olhares chocados. Será que estavam espantados pelo número enorme de vampiros que estava chegando agora no hotel? Eu estava cansada de adivinhar.

- São muitos os que chegaram? - eu perguntei, me controlando pra não ser petulante, e não deixá-los irritados.

Wang estreitou os olhos de raiva pra mim.

- Você está esperando alguém?

- Não estou "_esperando"_ ninguém... – ele não precisa saber da verdade – Apenas queria saber quantos cheiros diferentes ele sentiu.

- Seis – Wang me disse, carrancudo. Lee o chamou de novo em chinês.

E claro que eles estavam espantados. Seis vampiros juntos! Wang não poderia imaginar isso nem nos seus sonhos mais selvagens. Mas na minha família isso era mais que comum. Sabia que, com certeza, os Cullens estavam aqui.

Eu não saberia dizer exatamente qual sentimento me dominava agora. Claro que uma parte de mim estava aliviada, com os Cullens presentes também eu poderia até morrer, mas iríamos lutar primeiro. Entretanto não conseguia ver era como poderíamos ganhar a batalha! Qualquer aproximação da suíte, e Wang simplesmente os paralisaria. Será que Bella poderia ser imune a isso? Será que ela conseguiria imunizar a todos eles? Era um preço muito alto, se ela não conseguir não poderiamos vencer jamais... E esse poder não era mental.

As chamas flamejantes de Lee cortaram meu raciocínio e Wang foi ao lado dele, claramente o tranqüilizando. Eu estava impressionada que ele não perdia as mãos para aquele fogo...

- Você os conhece, ruiva? - Wang perguntou, enquanto passava um braço ao redor dos ombros de Lee.

- Talvez – eu tentei não ser zombeira como ele havia sido. Era difícil.

- Pois nós vamos queimar a todos. Eu e Lee somos invencíveis, sabia? Em Xangai dois clãs de vampiros se uniram para tentar nos destruir, mas eles não eram nada perto do poder que Lee e eu temos. Nós vamos tostar todos os seus amiguinhos...

Ele parecia realmente com raiva agora mas eu mantive a minha máscara de tranqüilidade. Por dentro estava rezando para que Bella tivesse vindo e tivemos uma chance de vencer esse chinêszinho petulante.

Alguns segundos depois o sistema de ventilação do Bellagio fez o cheiro da minha família invadir o quarto. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward e Bella estavam se aproximando da porta do meu quarto. Um alívio gigantesco me invadiu. Sorte do Wang que ele se lembrou de me paralisar de novo, senão eu estaria gritando a plenos pulmões.

Wang tinha as narinas dilatadas e os dentes arreganhados. Ele sabia tanto quanto eu a ameaça enorme que os seis vampiros do lado de fora eram pra ele. Não tinha a mesma noção exata das habilidades de batalha e os dons maravilhosos que eles tinham como eu, _lógico_, mas definitivamente não era burro, e podia sentir o perigo. Num movimento rápido ele se aproximou da cama e de mim.

- Você os conhece, ruiva? Diga logo. – mas eu mexi os olhos e fiz como quem estava sem palavras. Eu ainda estava muito frágil nas suas mãos. – Pois eu sei que você os conhece. Diga a eles que você está bem. Fale pra eles se afastarem e desistirem, e eu não os matarei.

Era uma oferta justa, e eu poderia até funcionar se Edward e Alice não possuíssem dons. Eu fiquei realmente sem palavras, sem saber como dizer a ele que era inútil isso sem alarmá-lo do que minha família era capaz.

- Muito bem, você pediu então. – e ele se virou pra Lee, claramente dando a ordem de ataque.

- Não! – eu gritei. Eles pararam na hora, Wang com uma cara de impaciência,

- _Tanya, querida?_ – a voz de Carlisle soou clara e límpida como se ele estivesse dentro do quarto. Minha garganta quase fechou de medo, ter a voz de Carlisle tão próxima lembrava como era grave o perigo e os riscos mas eu me concentrei em demonstrar a mesma expressão vazia de antes. – Você está bem? Viemos lhe ver!

- Eu estou bem, Carlisle. Estou muito bem. Obrigada, mas vocês não podem ficar agora. Eu preciso que vocês saiam agora. Adeus.

Alice começou a rir baixinho da minha encenação. O som era muito claro também dentro do quarto. Ai, Alice... Agora não! Será que ela já poderia saber os dons que meus seqüestradores possuíam?

- Okay, okay, não vou rir mais, Jasper... _Desculpe_!

Isso seria muito cômico se não fosse trágico. Wang rosnou baixo, mas forte de impaciência, o rosto centímetros do meu.

- Tanya? – a voz de Edward – eu também estou aqui. Nós não vamos a lugar nenhum.

- Quem é esse? _Seu namorado_? – Wang no meu ouvido não parecia falar mais, e sim rosnar. – Pois agora realmente eles não vão a lugar nenhum mesmo.

Uma mão estava abrindo a porta do quarto, mas parou exatamente como eu havia parado antes, com apenas centímetros abertos.

Estavam todos paralisados. Meu coração já gelado, afundou no peito de medo. Então Bella e eles não eram imunes ao poder de Wang.

_Isso era mal. _

_Muito mal. _

Wang deu um passo de onde estava no meio do quarto, e fez menção de ir até a porta - seu rosto já tinha voltado ao normal, com o sorriso presunçoso de sempre -, mas a porta abriu antes dele e Bella entrou chutando a porta, os dentes arreganhados de puro ódio, a expressão assassina.

Ela disparou para Wang. E ele, imóvel - paralisado de espanto -, parou ao lado da minha cama.

"_Ufa_!" eu pensei. "_Então nos não iríamos todos morrer afinal_." Eu podia sentir meu sorriso de alívio espalahndo pelo rosto conforme Bella corria. Eles haviam vindo por mim e nos tínhamos como a única pessoa do mundo que poderia sobreviver a um ataque de Wang! Se eu não estivesse com todo o corpo, exceto o rosto paralisado, eu estaria dançando feliz enquanto eles brigavam. Wang não era nada perto de Bella. Ela teve muitas aulas de batalha com os melhores.

Mas Lee ainda estava no quarto e quando Bella deu um pulo no ar e avançou pra Wang, Lee disparou uma labareda de fogo no ar na direção dela antes que ela o tivesse alcançado. Bella se desviou a tempo, e caiu sobre Wang com um baque alto. Ela virou o pescoço para Lee e rosnou alto, um som que fez tremer os móveis da suíte. Graças a Deus ela não aparentava estar muito machucada, apenas as roupas chamuscadas. Meu rosto estava imóvel de medo e apreensão, não agüentaria se algo acontecesse a Bella, Edward ficaria...

Não podia pensar nisso agora. Wang finalmente se moveu, e agora ele e Bella estavam duelando no chão perto de mim. Bella era muito melhor que Wang, ele definitivamente não sabia lutar bem, nunca havia precisado até aquele momento, com certeza. Ela estava cortando-o em vários pontos, veneno escorria no chão.

Lee disparou uma nova torrente de fogo no ar e Bella teve de recuar. Ela caiu contra a madeira da cama e Wang aproveitou para disparar para o outro lado da suíte, aonde Lee estava. Nos segundos que ele levou para fugir, Lee lhe deu cobertura, apontando suas palmas para Bella e tentando queimá-la, mas ela rápida e se movia depressa no chão e ele nunca ficavam mais de 2 segundos com ela na mira. Bella se levantou e estava se afastando para a porta do banheiro do quarto quando Lee teve uma idéia malvada.

Numa brusca mudança de alvo ele desistiu de Bella e começou a queimar meus pés, com um sorriso diabólico nos lábios. Eu ainda estava imóvel e pude sentir o cheiro doce de vampiro queimado enquanto gritava. Durou apenas poucos segundos, mas foram pura agonia.

Tudo que pude fazer foi fechar os olhos e gritar.

O momento depois disso eu não pude sentir. Meus olhos estavam cheios de agua e todas as sensações estavam sobrecolocadas por aquela dor extrema então era dificil entender alguma coisa mas eu notei de modo distante que Bella fez algum movimento e me libertou da dor. Eu senti suas mãos ao meu redor e suas palavras suaves mas minha mente ainda estava zonza.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes e pisquei algumas vezes pra reduzir o excesso de água nos meus olhos. Agora eu podia voltar a raciocinar direito e entendi que Bella virou a cama de lado e me levou para trás, para que ambas ficassemos protegidas pelo móvel. Meus pés ainda estavam escuros do fogo, mas eu sabia que eles iriam voltar ao normal dali a pouco, Bella havia mesmo agido rápido.

- Você está bem? – Ela me perguntou urgente, seu tom o mais baixo possível, para que somente eu a ouvisse.

- Sim, obrigada, Bella. – Eu tentei fazer minha respiração voltar ao normal mas eu ainda arfava, nervosa. - Eu vou ficar bem, mas _e você_? Ele realmente não consegue lhe afetar?

- Não, ele não me afeta! Mas eu não entendo... – Ela fraziu o cenho quando continuou - Eu estava com meu escudo sobre todos nós, protegendo todos, mas quando ele nos atacou o meu escudo simplesmente encolheu. Eu não consegui mantê-lo sobre mais ninguém. Imaginei que ele afetaria até a mim, mas...

Ela parou de falar e espiou sobre a cama para ver Wang e Lee.

- Eles estão esperando pra saber meu próximo movimento. – Ela disse com raiva. – Não sei o que fazer. Eu nunca tinha visto um vampiro que dominasse o fogo antes.

- Nem eu. Isso é muito perturbador - eu falei e Bella se virou assustada pra mim, claro que ela esperava que eu em 600 anos já tivesse visto isso. – Mas sobre o dom do Wang, eu acredito que ele não é puramente mental. Ele também deve ter um controle físico sobre nós que te impede de nos proteger... Por isso você não poderia estender o escudo sobre a família. Eles já teriam o corpo comprometido. Ainda não entendi como você também é imune mas deve ser pelo seu escudo, acho que seu corpo também deve ser mais impenetrável que o resto de nós.

- É, também acredito que esse poder é um misto de dominação mental e física. É a única explicação. – Ela parou assustada, olhando pra mim – Nossa, até o seu cabelo está paralisado?

Imaginei se ele estava muito armado. Hum, não era a hora agora. Depois que esse chinêszinho morresse eu consertaria o cabelo.

- Meu corpo todo está paralisado exceto o rosto, Wang pode não apenas paralisar vários de nós, como pode escolher quais partes do corpo paralisar. Mas nossa mente continua plenamente funcionando. Todos os sentidos perfeitos.

A única resposta de Bella foi um rosnado baixo, os dentes arreganhados em desprezo. Eu não conseguia refrear o pensamento que era muito azar me colocar nessa situação. Esse vampiro tinha um dom tão único e mortal como a guarda Volturi, e eu tinha a má sorte de encontrá-lo justo quando estava sozinha. Isso e ter mordido aquele humano em Anchorage e era _oficial_: eu estava um perigo enorme nesses dias.

Mas, de repente, até Bella ficou dura e imóvel do meu lado. Um cheiro doce misturado com fumaça tocou o ar. Podia ouvir também o som das labaredas que Lee criava vibrando no ar. Eles estavam nos atraindo pra fora do esconderijo queimando alguém entre Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Edward.

- _Edward_... – o nome dele saiu como um gemido muito baixo dos lábios de Bella.


	6. Cap 5: Resgate 'Cullens Style' parte 2

_**Capítulo Cinco- **__**Resgate 'Cullens Style'- parte 2 **_

Ela levantou-se como um jato de ar supersônico, tão rápido que eu não a vi até que ela já estava de pé. Atirou a pesada cama de madeira em direção aos dois vampiros numa velocidade muito rápida, até mesmo para nós. Algo muito impressionante. Bella grunhiu com desespero enquanto se lançava sobre Lee. Eu não podia ver seu rosto mas estava claro que agora ela estava pronta para acabar com ele. Lee tentou atingi-la mas ela já estava sobre ele antes que pudesse acertá-la. Obviamente aquele rompante de ódio foi inesperado pra ele, que não tinha noção do que Edward significava quando o escolheu para começar a queimar...

Edward tinha caído no chão com um barulho duro. Suas roupas ainda queimavam mesmo quando Bella já havia chegado em Lee e ele não a atingia mais.

O amor era mesmo uma motivação muito forte, porque se com o pequeno Wang, Bella havia caído no chão e lutado, com Lee e seu fogo, não foi propriamente uma luta. Talvez isso pode ter acontecido porque ele ser ainda mais fraco que Wang em questão de duelos, ou porque Lee foi burro o suficiente pra tentar machucar Edward... Não interessa a razão, Bella arrancou a cabeça dele em menos de 5 segundos. Ele não teve tempo nem de queimar a roupa dela.

Wang entendeu tão bem quanto eu que ele estava acabado. Não interessa que ele ainda pudesse manter todos os cinco no corredor e eu imóveis. _Bella estava livre e com sede de vingança._

Ele me olhou com medo nos olhos antes de pular da janela da suíte, mesmo este sendo o 12º andar. Um humano não poderia, mas qualquer um da nossa raça não teria dificuldades. E foi muito inteligente, e libertou Edward da imobilidade antes de sair, e o som de sua voz distraiu Bella de persegui-lo. Wang pulou quando ela estava com Edward no colo, os dois conversando baixinho.

Vários segundos se passaram e nós ainda não estávamos livres.

- Tanya, por quanta distância esse Wang consegue manter vocês paralisados? – Bella levantou os olhos de Edward e me fitou com os olhos dourados preocupados.

Mas foi Edward quem respondeu:

- Com humanos ele tem controle total. Até três quilômetros. Mas com vampiros ele tem mais dificuldade com a distância. Somente um quilômetro é o que ele consegue manter. Bom, não tenha total certeza, já que ele pensa em chinês, mas acho que entendi corretamente.

Edward parecia que ia ficar bem, Bella agiu rápido o suficiente para qualquer dano sério. E pouco depois dele acabar de falar, comecei a recuperar os movimentos. Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett e Alice também voltaram a se mexer. Wang devia estar correndo alucinado agora, já que sabia que nós estavamos livres do seu controle, mas eu não me preocupei com ele, nós haviamos conseguidos!

Mas seu tudo que eu pude fazer por ainda estar viva foi sorrir agradecida para Bella e Edward, Alice estava exultante, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido. Como se nunca tivéssemos estado em perigo nenhum. Esse poder a deixava tão irritante...

- Tanya, querida, como está? Já está se sentindo muito bem, imagino... – ela se aproximou e me abraçou. Era a irritante mais adorável da família, sem dúvidas. Meu sorriso se alargouno rosto inconscientemente. Eu abri os lábios para agradecer a Alice por ter me salvado mas Carlisle me cortou.

- Precisamos queimar esse vampiro ou ele vai se recuperar.

- É pra já – Emmett sorriu e foi com Jasper acabar de cortá-lo em pedaços. Eles aproveitaram um pedaço de colcha ainda queimando e rapidamente fizeram uma fogueira. E um segundo depois, Carlisle e Alice foram ajudá-lo.

Eu ainda estava no canto onde antes a minha cama ficava antes de Bella arremessá-la pelo quarto afora. Olha-los destruir Lee me lembrou de Nick e uma olhada no corpo dele me fez tremer. Ainda não estavamos exatamente terminados ali.

- Agora que Wang sumiu nós temos que nos preocupar com as testemunhas. Ele estava evitando os humanos de vir pra esse andar, mas eles devem estar livres agora. – Eu disse e pelo olhar eu vi que todos compartilhavam da minha preocupação. A suíte do Bellagio estava destruída, os móveis em pedaços, um rastro de fogo no chão, um corpo de homem mordido e sem sangue no chão.

- Não há o que disfarçar nesse quarto, Carlisle. Eu sugiro que queimemos esse vampiro o mais rápido o possível e vamos embora correndo. Não há como disfarçar essa destruição. E esse homem morto... – Jasper apontou para Nick, mas eu não olhei de novo – Não há como disfarçar sua morte também. O melhor a fazer é correr daqui e deixar que esse seja mais crime sem solução de Las Vegas que a policia vai ligar a prostituição, jogo de azar ou drogas.

- Tem razão, meu filho. Vamos sair daqui o mais rápido o possível.

- Eu não vou com vocês. – Bella disse, aparentando seriedade do canto da suíte. Ela estava com as mãos na cintura, olhando o fogo que ainda queimava Lee. Eu sabia que ela não levantou o olho por não pdoer nos encarar, principalmente Edward – Wang é muito perigoso, e eu o derrotei hoje à noite. Mas isso deve ter o deixado obcecado por vingança e ele nunca vai nos deixar em paz, vocês sabem! Eu preciso caçá-lo e evitar que ele possa um dia querer nos vingar...

- Isso está fora de questão, Bella. Você não vai sozinha atrás daquele chinês! – Edward usou uma voz muito dura e eu não queria ser a pessoa pra quem era dirigiu aquele olhar bravo. Ele a encarava com muita raiva. – Eu nunca vou permitir tal coisa.

- Edward, você não está sendo sensato. Eu sou a única pessoa que Wang não pode paralisar, é claro que eu devo ir só, é um perigo para qualquer outro, mas pra mim ele não...

- Não me interessa que ele não pode imobilizá-la, você não vai perseguir aquele vampiro sozinha. Você quer ir atrás dele? – ele começou a andar até ela, a expressão ainda fechada. Todos nós seguramos a respiração com medo da briga – Então eu vou com você!

Bella finalmente levantou os olhos e abriu a boca pra rebatê-lo, mas Edward foi mais rápido, e colocou a mão na bochecha dela muito suavemente.

- Fim de papo, meu amor. Você quer ir, vamos juntos.

- Eu também não acho que apenas porque não é afetada pela habilidade do Wang, que você deveria ir só, Bella. – Carlisle falou muito calmo. Agora todos nós olhamos para ela com apreensão e fatalidade no olhar.

Ela nos mirou por alguns segundos, provavelmente procurando algum rosto que a apoiasse mas não encontrou. Bella então suspirou e deixou-se ser abraçada por Edward. Ele girou os dois e ficou de frente pra nós, seu olhar cruzou rápido o de Alice, por apenas meio segundo, e notei pelo olhar intenso que tiveram que Edward tinha acabado de ler a mente de Alice. Deviam ser as boas noticias que Bella não sair em caçada, afinal.

Ficamos ainda em silêncio por uns momentos, e estávamos quase terminando de queimar Lee, o cheiro forte de vampiro queimado machucando nossas gargantas, quando Alice correu e passou os braços ao redor dos meus ombros.

- Adorei o seu vestido! Você ficou maravilhosa nele! – ela disse bem baixinho só pra mim, sorrindo.

- É um D&G. Sabia que você ia adorar.

Conversamos mais um minuto ou dois, até a fogueira de Lee extinguir mas nosso clima feliz de reencontro não durou muito. A porta do elevador abriu e uma mulher desceu andando rápido, pelo som dos passos o destino era minha porta aberta.

- Ela está curiosa e nervosa – Jasper disse rápido. – Vou enrolá-la. Se preparem pra fugir.

Alice fez um movimento minúsculo do meu lado para ir com ele, como algo involuntário. Ele balançou a cabeça muito rápido como dizendo não e saiu sozinho porta afora. Não prestei muita atenção na conversa deles, mas Jasper estava usando seu dom para evitar que a mulher tivesse vontade de entrar no quarto.

- Ela é funcionária do hotel. Recebeu reclamações da nossa luta, mas estava presa no elevador por 10 minutos por conta da habilidade do chinês. – Edward nos deu todas as informações da mente dela. – Ela não está apenas curiosa para entrar, é o trabalho dela, Jasper não pode avitar por muito tempo. Temos de sair daqui agora.

- Tem uma saída de emergência no extremo desse corredor. São apenas uns cinco metros daqui. – Alice falou. Um pensamento rápido cruzou minha mente de que talvez Alice só soubesse disso porque já havia nos visto descendo por ali, mas eu me interrompi. Não era hora de filosofar sobre o dom de Alice, ainda estavámos em crise para escapar dali.

- Vamos então. – Carlisle tomou a frente de todos. Ele era tão protetor com sua família, senti a garganta fechar ao imaginar como o coloquei em perigo. Estava morta de vergonha. Carlisle limpou a garganta e reduziu a voz para um timbre muito baixo que somente vampiros podiam ouvir: – Jasper, precisamos que você a vire para o elevador. Vamos todos fugir pela escada de emergência no final do corredor. Quando todos nós já estivermos na escadaria, você a deixe passar e desça também. Não há mais o que fazer, apenas ir embora.

Ouvimos a resposta rápida de Jasper e Carlisle passou primeiro, seguido por Emmett. Edward passou os braços ao redor da cintura de Bella e foram os dois juntos. Os cabelos dele ainda chamuscados pelo fogo, e sua linda blusa branca toda destruída. Ver aquela atitude protetora de Edward me lembrou por apenas uma fração de segundo o porquê de eu estar ali e não no Alasca, porque eu não agüentaria mais estar em casa, e toda a solidão.

Abanei a cabeça com força pra ver se o movimento faria os sentimentos voltarem pro fundo da mente. Não podia pensar naquilo de novo. Não enquanto não estivessemos completamente seguros.

- _Tudo bem, Tanya?_ – Alice disse suavemnte, como se tivesse percebido que algo me perturbava. Faltávamos apenas nós duas no quarto.

- Não, Alice, mas eu vou ficar bem. Vamos logo.

E então eu passei para a escada, Alice bem atrás de mim. Pude perceber que a mulher era a senhora da recepção e ela falava muito tranquilamente com Jasper. Ele devia estar sorrindo pra ela e usando todo o seu poder porque ela parecia meio entorpecida e tonta.

Quando chegamos do outro lado todos se viraram pra descer, mas Alice se demorou um momento e ficou pra trás, então fiquei com ela.

- Jazz, meu bem, todos nos já passamos. Estarei esperando você no carro. Não demore.

A doçura na voz dela me fez desconcentrar outra vez da tarefa de esquecer meus sentimentos.

Não esperei por ela pra descer. Me virei e corri.

Quando chegamos à garagem pude ver que eles estavam com o carro de Carlisle e Alice. O porsche amarelo dela brilhando nas luzes da Strip Avenue.

- Ah não! – Eu gemi – Eu não vou deixar meu carro pra trás.

- Veio com a sua carroça? – Emmett tentou ser engraçado. Só conseguiu me irritar.

- _Não vou sem meu carro._ Pra lugar nenhum. – Eu disse carrancuda e todos eles pararam, constrangidos. Claro que deviam ter conversado com Kate aquela altura. Alice correu pro meu lado muito rápido.

- Tanya, eu sei que você não quer ir lá pra casa, mas será que depois de hoje você não poderia abrir uma exceção e...

Mas aquela discussão já tinha sido vencida por ela há muito tempo. Meus argumentos tinham todos escorridos pelo ralo depois do grave perigo daquela noite.

- Alice, não se preocupe. Eu já causei preocupação e transtorno demais. Não pretendo ficar em outro lugar que não seja Forks agora. Entretanto, como eu disse, _não vou sem o meu carro_! – Eu disse com o tom leve e no fim rosnei de brincadeira para Emmett.

O clima mudou rapidamente, e todos voltaram a sorrir aliviados. Jasper apareceu um momento depois e entrou no carro com Alice.

Meu carro estava mais no fundo da garagem. Peguei a chave muito silenciosamente com o manobrista que dormia sentado na cadeira e deixei uma nota de 50 dólares que tinha no bolso de gorjeta, já que eu não ia mais voltar ali tão cedo.

- Tanya, eu vou com você. – Carlisle me seguiu - Emmett vai dirigir a Mercedes.

Andamos até meu carro em silêncio. Quando saímos do estacionamento pude ver o manobrista acordar assustado com o ronco dos motores, a nota de 50 dólares na sua mão.

- Ah, querida desculpe, mas eu preciso... – Carlisle pareceu constrangido, mas eu não entendi. Ele continuou: – Esme e Rosalie estão preocupadas com você e...

- Ora, Carlisle! Que isso... Eu não sou de açúcar, sabe. Pode ligar para elas à vontade, e mande um beijo meu também.

Eles se falaram rapidamente. Ele descreveu os acontecimentos e Esme perguntou várias vezes se eu estava bem mesmo. São tão queridos todos os Cullens, eu tinha muita sorte de tê-los por perto.

Carlisle perguntou rapidamente por Renesmee e desligou.

- Ela deve ter crescido bastante, não é?

- Sim, agora é uma jovem muito linda. Faz mais de um ano que você não a vê, certo?

- Isso. Ela ainda era uma adolescente na época. – Eu concordei.

- Estamos todos muito ansiosos, o aniversário dela de sete anos será agora em setembro e vamos fazer uma grande festa pra comemorar. Será o último que conta. Depois disso ela terá aparência de 21 anos por um bom tempo.

Continuamos por mais um tempo pela Strip Avenue em silêncio, as luzes refletindo em minhas mãos ao volante.

- Desculpe por colocar sua família em risco assim, Carlisle. Eu não imaginava que pudesse fazer algo pior que ontem.

- Tanya, você também é minha família. E você estava em perigo, não há muito que discutir.

- Muito obrigada por isso. Vocês salvaram minha vida. E se não fosse pela Bella... Se isso tivesse sido antes dela se juntar a nós. Eu não sei o q...

- Se esse fosse o caso nos teríamos achado outro modo de salvá-la, querida. Alice sabia que Bella resistiria aquele dom e que seria capaz de salvar a todos nós. Alice nunca teria permitido se ela não soubesse.

Concordei em silêncio com ele. Pelo menos isso era um conforto. Ninguém mais iria morrer se Bella não pudesse nos salvar. Minha estupidez estava me matando. Como eu fiquei assim_, tão perdida_? Como eu pude me tornar essa pessoa patética e desnorteada colocando os outros e a mim mesma em perigo mortal?

- Eu imagino como deve ser difícil. – Carlisle falou e eu olhei rápido pra ele – Conversei com Carmem e Eleazar ontem. Você disse a eles que ia pra Forks...

Eu tentei explicar, mas nada saiu dos meus lábios

- Não se torture, é muito difícil mesmo. Mas Edward conseguiu viver três pares de parceiros muito bem por cinqüenta anos. Eu sei que você está muito perdida agora por não tem mais Kate e Irina com você mais do que se sente mal pela sua solidão. Vocês três eram as companheiros uma da outra e a falta delas deve doer mais que qualquer coisa.

Ele pôs a mão no meu ombro, consolando. Minha garganta ainda estava fechada e eu não podia dizer nada ainda.

- Tudo bem, Tanya. Você vai ficar bem, querida. E quando você menos esperar pode achar o _homem_ da sua vida. – Ele deu um sorriso feliz como se convidasse a sorrir com ele também. Quem resistia aquele sorriso de Carlisle? Eu sorri junto e minha respiração voltou ao normal, minha garganta se expandindo, finalmente.

- Bom, eu sou um pouco velha pra continuar sonhando com isso, Carlisle. Acho que se até hoje ele, _o meu Mr. Right_, ainda não apareceu, penso que vou ter que me virar sem ele...

Ele riu alto e feliz, suspeito que não só pela minha piada, mas pela mudança de clima.

- Bom, então vamos pra Forks, e você começa a tentar a vida sem ele por lá, que tal? Seria ótimo se você ficasse até a festa de aniversário da Renesmee, Alice adoraria ajuda nos preparativos.

- Muito bem. Garanto minha estada até o aniversário da Renesmee. Depois eu vou para onde estiver com vontade.

- É um belo trato. Vou garantir acabar com essa sua tendência homicida até setembro. Ainda tenho mais de um mês... – Carlisle me disse sorrindo e eu sorri de volta, realmente feliz.

- Boa sorte com isso, então, Carlisle!

E com isso já estávamos na highway, nossa caravana de carros luxuosos acelerando em direção a Washington.

* * *

_Desculpem pela demora, gente!! Mas Janeiro é dificil de ficar no pc... Bom, mas foi bom esse capítulo duplo? Próximo já estaremos em Forks! \o// Alguém animado pra ver a Nessie aí? _

_Bom, muito obrigada pelos comentários: **Ingrid **; **emy nik**; **Isabella**; **Tati**(ainda n tive tempo de ler sua fic miga mas semana que vem tô em casa e vou lá ler, com certeza!) e **Raquel**! Desculpem não dizer os beijos individualmente como eu tenho costume mas hoje tá corrido pra mim, então só vou dizer que fiquei muito muito feliz com a ansiedade de vcs! Se ficou alguém ansiosa é porque a fic tá boa, certo? haha! E garanto pra todo mundo que a próxima atualização vai ser super the flash, pra mim compensar essa semana (que eu vou compensar, juro!! :p) e podem voltar aqui semana que vem que vai ter capítulo novo logo logo! _

_Bjos e mordidas pra todos! ;*_


	7. Cap 6: Bemvinda a Forks!

_**Capítulo Seis – "Bem-vinda a Forks!" **_

A casa dos Cullen era demasiadamente iluminada para mim. Lá em Denali nos morávamos num lindo chalé de madeira que era um dos lares mais aconchegantes que já morei em todos os meus 600 anos. Mas Forks era um lugar de natureza exuberante e aqueles meus familiares, os Cullens, gostavam de se sentir próximos a ela ali. Eu achava que toda aquela paixão pelo verde tinha limite e tanto vidro daquele jeito era demais, entretanto "_Em Roma, como os romanos_", certo?

Estavam todos de bom humor pelo meu fabuloso resgate ontem à noite. Bella era a grande heroína da vez e eu estava feliz que ninguém estava prestando muita atenção em mim. Eu estava abismada como as coisas aconteceram e eu saí de uma casa com dois casais perfeitos e vim parar numa outra agora com quatro. Mas eu prometi a Carlisle que ficaria até o aniversário da Renesmee dia 10 de setembro e iria cumprir a promessa.

Eu iria ganhar uma reuniãozinha esta noite pra comemorar minha chegada – ilesa – a Forks. E teria comida e tudo mais. Agora a casa tinha duas pessoas que se alimentavam fora as visitas, a cozinha dos Cullens não era mais de enfeite. Quase todos já sabiam cozinhar e era apenas Renesmee esboçar alguma fome e rapidamente já se poderia sentir cheiros de algum alimento sendo preparado. Ela era uma graça de menina, já estava quase uma mulher, mas era incrível como todos na casa a mimavam tanto.

Passamos a manhã conversando, Renesmee e eu. Ela era uma menina doce e tinha muita curiosidade sobre como era Las Vegas, Denali e como estavam todos nossos familiares por lá. A curiosidade dela é muito perceptível, porque era uma pena, mas Renesmee ainda saia muito pouco de casa. Somente um número reduzido de pessoas que sabem da sua existência na cidade, o que era de se esperar já que ela cresce e se desenvolve de modo três vezes mais rápido que um ser humano normal, e isso iria atrair perguntas demais. Então, toda a infância e juventude dela foi tratada como segredo de Estado por todos nós.

Até seu próximo aniversário de sete anos, quando esperamos que ela atingisse a maturidade física de uma mulher de 21 anos e se estacione nessa idade por pelos menos alguns séculos. Após isso ainda é uma incógnita, mas já possuíamos todas as informações vitais agora para imaginar o destino da nossa Renesmee. Não pude evitar uma tremida de ansiedade ao recordar como foram difíceis aqueles primeiros seis meses dela, e como chegou a notícia sobre a longevidade que Renesmee pode ter. Mas já estávamos bem, e se convencemos até os Volturi de que tudo estava tranqüilo por enquanto, não havia porque se preocupar por antecipação.

Mas imagine ter todas as transformações e mudanças hormonais da adolescência acontecendo três vezes mais rápido no seu corpo? Apesar de ser uma jovem extremamente mimada, eu ainda achava que Renesmee é uma adolescente doce e fofa, perto do número de mudanças e transformações que o corpo dela atravessava. É fácil ver que foi sofrido ter que viver quase sempre dentro de casa: _Renesmee foi alfabetizada em casa, cresceu brincando sozinha e não conheceu muitas crianças na infância._

A educação recebida por ela foi a melhor possível, _claro_, com oito vampiros dedicados em casa e mais um lobo que aparecia praticamente todos os dias, ela tinha atenção e carinho suficientes para crescer cercada de amor. E como dinheiro também não era problema com nossa querida Alice, Renesmee também teve tudo do bom e melhor que pode haver. Rosalie, Esme e Bella cuidavam 24 horas por dia da sua educação, e levavam esse trabalho muito a sério. Ela tinha trabalhos de casa e lições diárias. E eu fiquei sabendo esta manhã que estaria tudo terminado em um mês e Renesmee estava contente que sua grande festa de aniversário seria também sua formatura particular.

E ela tinha Jacob.

Eu já havia entendido tudo sobre _imprinting_, claro. Mas ainda era espantoso pra mim como ele parecia iluminar-se quando via Renesmee. Ele devia até feder menos quando se aproximava dela. Ela também o estimava muito, e pude notar que as visitas de Jacob eram a parte alta do seu dia.

- Jacob chegou! – ela gritou feliz de repente, enquanto nós estávamos conversamos na sala de estar, distraídas. Alice e Jasper não estavam em lugar nenhum à vista. Esme também não. Rosalie estava tocando piano na sala ao lado, distante de nós poucos passos. Emmett via televisão do nosso lado. E eu ouvi os dois suspirarem em um protesto silencioso a frase de Nessie. Edward e Bella estavam no seu chalé além do riacho, e Carlisle no hospital.

- Mas como você pode saber? – eu perguntei curiosa – Nem eu posso ouvi-lo ainda!

- Ela o escuta chegando. Não se sabe como, mas ela sempre é educada o suficiente pra nos avisar... – Emmett disse.

Ela deu língua para seu "tio Emmett", mas ele ainda olhava a televisão, alheio a careta dela.

- Jacob sempre vem correndo e fazendo muito barulho pela floresta. E quando ele vai parar, um pouco antes de chegar aqui, pra se vestir, ele também sempre faz um barulho imenso. – ela me explicou feliz – Vocês poderiam ouvir se prestassem atenção também.

Ela não disse essa frase pra mim, mas os outros ocupantes da sala. Uma bufada impaciente de Rosalie foi tudo o que ela teve de resposta.

- Vou esperá-lo do lado de fora, tia Tanya.

Ser "tia" era tão estranho. Eu tinha 22 anos. Como podia ser tia dela? E Rosalie que tinha 18? Renesmee obviamente já devia ter o corpo de uma jovem de, pelo menos, 20 anos... Não interessa, Rosalie seria sempre a "tia Rose". Mas ela, ao contrário de mim, já estava devidamente acostumada com isso.

Jacob se aproximou da entrada da casa ainda vestindo sua camiseta. Era feia e puída. Obviamente ele pegava qualquer roupa antes de sair de casa. Imaginei como Alice ainda não tinha dado seus famosos banhos de loja no lobo. Ele era _praticamente_ da família.

Eles se abraçaram e eu novamente vi o rosto de Jacob se iluminar num sorriso quente. Aquela casa era sufocante. Muito mais que Denali. Foi a idéia mais estúpida do mundo aceitar ficar ali. Eu estava com saudades de casa. Mas não de Denali. Eu sentia falta da Rússia. Há quantos anos não voltava em casa? _Uns dois séculos? Talvez três._ Nem a Europa eu havia pisado no último século. A América do Norte era o único lugar que eu vivia há muito tempo. Definitivamente eu precisava de uma mudança. E sentir o cheiro de casa de novo poderia me fazer bem.

Eu ainda estava pensando nisso quando Renesmee trouxe Jacob pra dentro, eles se sentaram ao meu lado no sofá branco da sala de Esme, e eu fui incluída na conversa divertida dos dois. Jacob me cumprimentou normalmente, como se ele não fosse um lobisomem e eu uma vampira, sua inimiga mortal. Pelo contrário, ele foi educado como se faz com visitas. Eu sabia que não devia me chocar com nada disso, mas meu sorriso para ele foi mais de espanto que boas maneiras.

E eu estava sozinha na sala com os dois, porque antes que eles entrassem, Emmett e Rosalie sumiram pelas escadas, _correndo_.

Eles eram lindos juntos. Ambos quentes e cheios de vida. Renesmee narrou para ele - _com detalhes dramáticos - todas_ as aventuras de Las Vegas da noite anterior. Ela foi gentil de tirar detalhes da ligação da "tia Alice" pra mim antes de ir pro quarto de hotel. Não seria nada confortável ouvi-la contar esses detalhes íntimos ao lobo.

Esme apareceu pouco depois com uma bandeja de comida, com petiscos repugnantes e refrigerante. Eles comeram felizes conosco observando.

- Ah, Jacob, hoje à noite vamos fazer uma pequena festinha pra comemorar a chegada de Tanya. Ela vai ficar até o aniversário de Renesmee em setembro e nós pensamos em comemorar essa estadia. – Esme comentou animada e eu não pude avisar um suspiro pesado.

Antes era apenas uma "reunião" agora já era pequena festinha. Daqui a pouco isso seria um coquetel dançante. Com Esme e Alice ali nada era demais. Eu rolei os olhos pra ela.

Esme encolheu os ombros como quem se desculpa e me deu um olhar constrangido. Quem consegue ficar bravo com ela afinal?

- Ah, isso é uma pena, Esme, mas hoje eu prometi ajudar meu pai. – Jacob respondeu. - Ele vai à casa do Charlie assistir as finais do beisebol na TV dos Swan, e precisava de alguém que o levasse até lá.

- De fato, é uma pena mesmo querido, mas pensando bem, todos aqui em casa adoram beisebol também... Eu poderia pedir a Bella que fale com o Charlie e o convença a trazê-los para assistir o jogo aqui em casa. – Jacob e Nessie sorriram felizes pela solução de Esme - Não se preocupe Jake, tenho certeza que podemos fazer vocês se juntarem a nós hoje à noite.

E assim a visita de Jacob continuou até quase às 3 da tarde. Depois ele despediu-se de mim e Esme, trocou duas palavras com Emmett e Rose que estavam de volta a sala – rosnados seria melhor, sorte que Renesmee não ouviu. E a abraçou antes de partir. Eu já imaginei que eles estivessem namorando, afinal Renesmee não era mais nenhuma menininha, mas os dois foram muito educados na despedida. Depois eu vi o óbvio - eu e Esme ainda estávamos na sala, observando os dois. Ninguém daria um belo beijo apaixonado de despedida nessas condições.

Ele sumiu rapidamente na floresta ao redor da casa dos Cullen e logo Esme também já tinha sumido, a bandeja sendo levada pra cozinha. Eu resolvi aproveitar e perguntar logo pra Renesmee como andavam as coisas.

- Então, Nessie... – perguntei com uma voz que indicava despreocupação, mas mantendo meu olhar nela. - Jacob já conversou com você? Vocês já têm a benção da família?

- O que você quer dizer? – Ela disse, toda na defensiva, os cachos cor de bronze ondulando ao seu redor enquanto ela me encarava, brava. Suas bochechas começando a avermelhar, e seu rosto irradiando ainda mais calor do que o habitual.

- Bom, eu só estava pensando se Jacob já havia te pedido em namoro e como seus pais reagiram... – Expor a verdade seria interessante, será que ela reagiria espantada?

Dito e feito, ela pulou no mesmo lugar, as mãos na boca e os olhos arregalados. E agora todo o seu rosto e também o pescoço corando, o constrangimento dela palpável. Hum, então o lobo era mais devagar do que eu imaginava. _Muito mais._

- Mas porque você está dizendo isso, tia Tanya? – ela olhou assustada pra sala onde Rosalie recomeçou a tocar o piano e Emmett ao seu lado conversando com ela, mas eles ainda estavam bastante entretidos para terem nos ouvido. Ela baixou a voz uma oitava e continuou – você sabe de alguma coisa, tia?

- Bom... – ela morreu com meu suspense, os olhinhos brilhando. Não me importei e continuei bem devagar – eu não sei de nada não, mas precisa mesmo saber com todas as letras? Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta...

Ela piscou tentando assimilar o que eu disse.

- Tia, Jacob é amigo da minha família desde antes de eu nascer. Ele não gosta de mim desse jeito. Ele é _nosso amigo._

Eu avalie a situação. Será que estava fazendo algo terrível tendo essa conversa com ela? Estava claro que mais do que imprinting, Renesmee não sabia nada nem de sentimentos amorosos... Jacob com certeza nunca conversou nada com ela e pelo jeito, nem mais ninguém da casa. Eu suspirei com apreensão. Aonde eu estava me metendo?... Isso podia acabar muito mal.

- Querida, escute – eu também agora sussurrava bem baixinho. Ela se aproximou mais de mim, dava pra sentir seu corpo tremendo de excitação, um sorriso cheio de expectativas nos lábios – Eu sei que você não tem experiência com garotos ainda, nem teria como. Mas eu vou lhe esclarecer uma coisa: Jacob _tem_ sentimentos por você. E não venha com essa de "_amigo da família_" porque a única pessoa que interessa pra ele é você.

Ela abriu os olhos com espanto, claramente impressionada com essas palavras. Aí, como nós mulheres somos ingênuas no início da juventude. É esse romance juvenil dos dois será quase mágico. Eu voltei a sentir aquela pontada incômoda no peito vazio, mas ignorei e voltei a falar.

- Ele pode ainda não ter lhe dito isso, mas está muito interessado em ficar com você. Vá se preparando, moçinha, porque duvido que ele vai guardar isso de você depois que você tiver seus 21 anos, seu processo de crescimento terminar, e você poderá ser apresentada a todo o resto da cidade. – não soube como, mas ela arregalou mais os olhos cor de chocolate. Parecia genuinamente assombrada. Eu tentei não rir, mas era difícil. – Você não suspeitava de como ele se sentia?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- E você também gosta dele?

Agora ela ainda parecia sem palavras, mas a resposta não foi hesitante como eu esperava.

- Eu acho que sim. Bom, nunca gostei de nenhum homem antes, e não tenho muita certeza de qual é o sentimento certo pra sentir. Mas eu estou quase certa que o amo.

Eu não tinha como me sentir mal com o sorriso maravilhoso que ela me deu. Não houve pontada nenhuma no meu peito de inveja.

- Eu não tenho certeza de nada, claro. Nunca pude ter ninguém pra conversar sobre isso. Estou muito feliz por você estar aqui, tia. – e ela me deu um abraço aperto, do tipo quente e contente. Ficamos nele por vários segundos, até que a pele dela se arrepiou do meu toque.

- Mas, tia Tanya, como você pode dizer aquilo, e ter certeza de que ele me ama também? Se ele não disse nada e você só está aqui há poucas horas...

- Ah, Nessie... Você ainda não tem experiência como eu, mas quando você tiver 600 anos e ver um caso tão claro de homem apaixonado também vai poder saber das coisas apenas observando uma conversa, igualzinho a mim...

Ela riu, divertida, pelas minhas palavras.

Renesmee abriu a boca para perguntar outra coisa, mas nessa hora Edward e Bella apareceram atravessando o riacho. Ela se virou pra mim rápido.

- Ah, tia, acho melhor não pensarmos nisso com papai por aqui. Bom, imagino que ele já saiba... – ela suspirou meio infeliz – ele vive na minha cabeça, mas não precisa também ouvir nossa conversa, certo?

Concordei com ela. Isso não seria nada apropriado. E também Edward poderia ficar irritado com minha iniciativa.

Eles entraram pela entrada, ambos sorridentes e incrivelmente felizes. Agora sim a pontada no peito vazio doía a valer. Ai, ainda era dia 26 de julho. Seriam 46 dias muito longos e compridos até 10 de setembro.

Renesmee fez sinal pra que eu pensasse em outra coisa. Eu rapidamente mudei para os planos que fazia antes de ela e Jacob aparecerem, de voltar à Rússia. Acho que isso seria distração suficiente.

Bella e Edward conversaram com a filha por poucos minutos antes de ir para a sala principal com Rosalie e Emmett. Renesmee foi com eles, mas Edward voltou antes que eu pudesse me mexer.

- Você não vai fazer isso, vai?

- Ah, Edward, que susto! Do que você está falando? – eu realmente havia levado um susto com ele.

- Da Rússia! Você não vai pra lá antes do aniversário da Renesmee, não é? Você prometeu ao Carlisle que...

- Eu sei o que eu prometi. Não se preocupe, eu pretendo partir depois que meu prazo de encarceramento expirar.

- Bom, creio que ninguém vá impedi-la depois. Mas seria muito rude, pra não dizer pouco agradecido, partir sem se despedir depois de tudo que enfrentamos em...

-Eu sei, Edward! – às vezes ele achava que por ler pensamentos ele sabia de tudo. Irritante, exatamente como Alice! Não ficávamos bravos por muito tempo com eles, claro, mas às vezes era difícil. – Eu jamais faria isso. Você me pegou num mau momento foi só isso. Não se preocupe.

- Me desculpe, então. Mas não queremos que você se afaste. Perdoe-me.

Eu sorri pra ele. Sabia que meu sorriso era triste, mas não pude evitar.

- Eu sei. Obrigada.

E nós fomos pra sala.

* * *

_N/A: Olá!! Que tal essa dose de Nessie/Jake drama? Nesse capítulo eu conto como foi a minha idéia da juventude dela qdo terminei de ler amanhecer... Tipo, gente, deve ser tenso ter a puberdade 3x mais forte, né? aiii credo! Mas se vc der a sorte de ser uma cullen **E** ter o jacob tendo imprint em vc, aí vale a pena, né??? hahauhauahuah Teremos mais um monte de N/J aqui na fic, não se preocupem... E o próximo capítulo vai ter um gostinho especial pra gosta da Alice e Jasper que nem eu... xD_

_Próxima atualização vai ser logo logo... Amanhã ou sábado. Apareçam aqui, okay?_

_;D_

_**Obrigada a todas as reviews!** **Emy **(o amor da Tanya? huuuummm... por eu vou adiantar pra vc que dps do cap 7, vamos ter um extra o 7.5 que será POV do Jack! \o/ E vc gostou dessas cenas de ação? aiii q bom! :D); **Ingrid **(respondi sobre N/J, né miga! Pois aki vamos serguir a história da tia steph msm e jake com a nessie. Mas sobre a festa, ainda falta muito... Mas a idéia da Leah tah anotada! :D); **Alice´s Doll** (miga!! ignora msm os caps do seu pc! aqui eles tão revisados e com várias coisinhas diferentes... o principal continua, claro, mas eu revisei bastante minha escrita :x hihi); **Tati **(ei!! pois é, o poder do Wang ficou meio solto no ar ainda né? mas garanto que ainda vão falar mto nele na fic! não digo se ele volta pq aí é spoiler! haha! mas então, vc gosta de N/J? O proximo cap vai ter um momento *cute* de alisper! tu vai gostar! xD) e **Raquel** (eii miga! eu adorooo as suas reviews! xD Adorei q vc gostou das cenas de ação, eu tava bem receosa por elas, é tão dificil escrever ação, poxa vida... Mas a fic vai exigir algumas outras vezes e eu tô contente que eu passei no teste!). _

_Por favor, quem tiver lendo, preciso de um FEEDBACK de tdo mundo! A história tá boa, não tá? A Nessie tá bem caracterizada ou nada a ver? Meu jacob é o mesmo cachorrinho lindo dos livros ou não? *hihihihi* Let me know! ;)_

_Bjos! :*_


	8. Cap 7: O medo de Alice

_**Capítulo Sete **__**– "O medo de Alice"**_

Bella convenceu Charlie a trazer sua mulher Sue, junto com o amigo deles Billy, o pai de Jacob para a casa dos Cullen para _"minha festa"_ e nós acabamos recebendo o cachorro de novo... E pela segunda vez, eu vi seu sorriso largo quando Jacob se encontrou com Renesmee - era simplesmente ridiculo como um homem tão musculoso e alto parecia um idiota quando a via - o tempo todo gaguejando, sorrindo sem parar e outras coisas estúpidas. Era dificil se controlar e não revirar os olhos para aquilo. Aliás, a casa dos Cullens era uma complicação, com todas as pessoas em pares, e de mãos dadas.

_Porque foi que eu sai de Denali mesmo?_

Enfim, naquele momento um lugar seguro era a cozinha, já que Esme estava cozinhando sozinha lá dentro enquanto Carlisle estava no seu escritório, trabalhando. Ela tinha passado a tarde fazendo vários pratos diferentes para os convidados e Renesmee e todos ajudaram um pouco, menos eu, porque ainda não entendi como eles podiam cozinhar tão bem. Pra mim toda comida humana tinha o mesmo cheiro de azedo sempre.

- É só uma questão de prática, querida. – Esme me explicou quando ficamos sós na cozinha – No início era um tormento também. Tudo tem o mesmo cheiro, não é?

Ela sorriu concordando com a minha careta quando aproximei a colher do assado ao meu nariz.

- Exato, tudo tem o mesmo cheiro: de azedo!

Ela riu mais ainda do meu asco.

- Bom, mas Edward aprendeu pra cozinhar pra Bella antes da transformação dela, claramente muito motivado – ela sorriu com alegria – e com o sucesso dele todos nós acabamos sendo incentivados. Emmett e Jasper hoje são os únicos incapazes de cozinhar aqui em casa. Mas cortam e picam qualquer coisa que você pedir.

- Impressionante. – eu disse - Mas espera, até a Rosalie cozinha?

E nós continuamos conversando até que Renesmee entrou na cozinha. O jogo começava às sete horas da noite, no inicio do pôr do sol e foi um pouco antes disse que ela apareceu.

- Vó, o vovô Charlie perguntou se você tem cerveja.

- Ah, não. Esqueci de comprar cervejas... Só compramos coisas pra Renesmee e o Jacob aqui em casa e nenhum dos dois bebe... – ela explicou a pergunta que eu não fiz em voz alta. – E também já abri a ultima garrafa de refrigerante.

Ela pareceu pesar rapidamente a situação antes de dizer:

- Bom, Renesmee vá até a sala chamar seu avô Carlisle, ele precisa sair pra comprar...

- Eu vou com ele! – ela gritou feliz! E se virou pra voltar pra sala, mas antes disso Alice entrou na cozinha

- Não precisa, Esme, eu vou, pode deixar...

E outro movimento rápido aconteceu na porta da cozinha e Jasper estava atrás de Alice, as mãos na cintura dela, um sorriso feliz no rosto.

Era tão confuso, às vezes, morar com outros oito vampiros. Movimentos rápidos aconteciam freqüentemente e haviam tantos tão talentosos também. Nossa, eu imaginava se existiria alguma outra família como a nossa na história. Duvido muito.

- Ah não, amor, pode aproveitar a reunião. Eu vou para você. – Jasper disse feliz e beijou o pescoço dela. Ela se virou pra ele e se beijaram apaixonadamente. Eu, Renesmee e Esme totalmente esquecidas apesar de estarmos ali na cozinha com eles.

_De novo: Porque eu deixei Denali? "__Droga"._

Renesmee fez o que eu queria poder fazer. Ela tossiu alto, como uma turbeculosa nos últimos dias. Os dois se separaram rindo.

- Não me importa quem vai, eu quero ir junto!

- Renesmee...

- Ah, vó, qual o problema? É só uma ida rápida ao supermercado, ninguém vai parar e conversar comigo, afinal. E tio Jasper vai estar lá, não vai acontecer nada.

- Bom, acho que mesmo não vai acontecer nada. – ela olhou pra Alice com expressão significativa.

- Não, não acho que nada de ruim vai acontecer. Eu não posso ter certeza com relação a Nessie nunca, mas acho que não. - Alice disse e deu os ombros.

- Muito bem, corram vocês dois e tragam cerveja e alguns refrigerantes. Não exagerem. - Esme disse apontando o indicador pra Renesmee enquanto ela sorria.

- Você sabe o que comprar? – Jasper perguntou a Nessie

- Tranqüilo, tio. Eu já sei onde ficam todas as coisas no supermercado. Vamos lá!

- Hãm, eu posso ir também? - eu perguntei.

Todos na cozinha olharam pra mim com interesse. Eu tentei não me intimar por isso, mas foi difícil.

- Conheço muito pouco de Forks e seria interessante passear pelo supermercado... - Eu falei devagar, esperando que eles parassem de me encarar e esboçassem alguma reação. Mas ninguém concordava comigo, os três apenas me olhando com as sombrancelhas erguidas. - Ah, vamos lá que mal tem em eu ir?

Jasper deu uma risada pra mim.

- Nenhum, Tanya, vamos lá. Eu só não achava que você se interessaria pelo supermercado de Forks, só isso...

Eu sorri rapidamente pra ele e saímos para garagem. Ele não precisava saber que eu dava qualquer coisa pra sair do ambiente enjoativo que a casa tinha pra mim. Não, isso era desnecessário. Vamos logo sair para a cidade!

Fomos até a garagem com a Alice. Ela nos deu a chave do seu porsche amarelo e isso estava começando a ficar interessante, eu ainda não tinha tido a chance de andar no porsche dela antes.

Eu e Renesmee entramos no carro e, portanto não percebemos, mas Alice parou dura no meio da garagem, o corpo rígido como quando ela tinha visões não esperadas.

- O que houve, amor? – E eu e Nessie nos viramos pra olhar o porquê da voz preocupada de Jasper.

- Algo muito estressante vai acontecer. Muito estressante. – Eu e Jasper nos olhamos em pânico. Sobre quem seria que Alice estava prevendo isso? - Eu não entendo ainda. Está tudo embaçado. Obviamente, as decisões ainda não foram tomadas. Mas eu posso perceber o nervoso.

Ela se aproximou correndo muito rápido de Jasper que estava parado ao lado do carro. Nessie apertou o meu ombro, nervosa. Mas eu estava tão perdida quanto ela agora. Continuei ouvindo as palavras de Jasper com Alice, agora os rostos fora do meu campo de visão.

- Vai acontecer algo no supermercado. Renesmee vai estar lá então não está claro, mas eu posso ver que vai. Ah, baby... – ela o abraçou.

A voz dele era abafada pelo cabelo dela quando falou:

- Mas você está vendo algum perigo? É algo ruim?

- Não. Eu não sei, não deve ser muito grave. Não vai nos afetar, pelo menos. Estamos todos bem num futuro imediato.

- Alice, isso tem alguma coisa haver com o Wang? – eu perguntei e ela se abaixou para o vidro para me responder. – Ele resolveu nos procurar ou algo assim?

- Não. Ele ainda continua escondido em algum lugar na fronteira do México, ainda está morto de medo de Bella e sua imunidade ao seu dom. Não, isso não tem nada haver com Wang...

Ela se endireitou e Jasper levou os braços ao redor dela, provavelmente a estava abraçando.

- Então qual é o seu medo, Alice, meu bem? – a voz dele era muito suave. Era incrível como um vampiro que tão intimidador quanto Jasper poderia ser tão doce como ele era com Alice.

- Eu não sei. Mas eu estou com medo.

- Você acha que não devemos ir?

- Não, eu não sei. Eu não vejo nada demais.

- Então...

- A sensação está aqui, Jasper! Você não me entende?

- Claro que sim, meu amor. Mas se você mesma diz que isso não é razão pra desistir.

- Sim. Não é. Sabe aqueles eventos inevitáveis? Os que eu odeio mais? Aqueles que senão acontecerem agora acontecerão depois? Pois bem. É isso que eu estou sentindo. Na verdade, sinto que é melhor vocês três irem juntos agora. Depois poderia ser pior.

Que enigmática essa Alice. Nossa como eu odiava isso. Só faltava agora Edward aparecer, ler a mente dela, e eles pararem de conversar em voz alta.

Olhei pra Nessie pra tranqüilizá-la. Ela tinha os olhos arregalados de medo.

- Está tudo bem, querida. Sua tia Alice às vezes exagera. – Eu sorri despreocupada e isso pareceu surtir algum efeito nela, que sorriu junto comigo. Mas o que a ajudou a desestressar foi sem dúvidas Alice e Jasper.

Depois desse diálogo nervoso os dois começaram uma grande sessão de amasso. Alice com certeza estava impressionada estilo "_não-sei-o-que-pode-acontecer-com-você-por-ir-ao-supermercado-e-estou-com-muito-medo_" e pareceu se esquecer da vida e que eu e Renesmee estavamos esperando Jasper dentro do carro. Pelo ritmo deles, nós duas fomos completamente esquecidas. Mas ela não iria deixar isso tão barato.

- Fala sério, tio! Vamos embora logo! – Renesmee gritou e pulou no banco da frente e apertou a buzina com força. Os dois separaram-se como se Kate os tivesse eletrocutado.

Sem dúvidas era muito maldoso da minha parte rir daquele jeito. Mas foi uma cena muito engraçada.

Jasper entrou no carro correndo, a cara muito amarrada pra Renesmee, e Alice se colocou no vidro dela. As duas fazendo careta pra outra, as línguas no máximo pra fora.

- Você é uma menininha muito má, sabia Nessie? – Alice gritou pra ela escutar atraves do vidro fechado.

- E você é uma tia que atrasa muito os meus passeios, sabia?

Ela riu alto.

- Adeus, vocês três. E amor, volte correndo pra mim, okay?

- O mais rápido que eu puder sem levantar suspeitas, Alice. – Jasper disse divertido quando o carro já estava em movimento, saindo da garagem.

Eu olhei pra trás pra vê-la e percebi que Alice não o ouviu. Os seus olhos estavam vidrados, claramente observando o futuro.

- Finalmente fora de casa! – Renesmee disse feliz enquanto observava o sol se pôr no oeste. – Você não tem idéia, tia Tanya! Mamãe só uma vampira há seis anos, mas já conheceu vários lugares do mundo com papai. Ele já a levou ao Brasil, a Tailândia e a praticamente _todos_ os países da Europa. Enquanto eu muito mal conheci Vancouver no verão passado. Canadá é o máximo que eu conheço...

- Ah, querida, acalme-se. Seu tempo de ficar escondida está quase acabando e você vai poder viajar pelo mundo todo, quantas vezes quiser. Eu lhe acompanho com prazer.

Ela sorriu mais feliz ainda, a luz do sol, quase sumindo, ainda brilhando no sorriso dela.

E conversando sobre os lugares maravilhosos que ela sonhava conhecer nós fomos a caminho do supermercado.

* * *

_Olá!! xD_

_Então, gostaram desse momento 'alisper'? Sweet, né?... ^_^ A Tanya é meio sarcástica, mas tudo bem. hahaha! E aqui, eu tenho uma surpresa na próxima atualização! Não será o capítulo 8 não, mas um capítulo que eu preparei pra ser o prólogo da fic, uma introdução ao personagem Jack Lancaster. Mas depois, quando eu fui organizar a fic pra postar, percebe que não daria certo colocar de prólogo e pensei em deixar pra lá mas vou postar agora de capítulo extra! E preparem-se meninas, o Jack é lindo... *suspira* Depois desse extra, a gente volta ao ritmo normal dos capítulos, pelo ponto de vista da Tanya, okay?_

_E obrigada pelos comentários: **Raquel**, eii miga! xD A surpresa da fic vai ser bem antes disso, os próximos capítulos o 8, 9 e 10 são eletrizantes já! 8) Calma que é daqui a pouco... E sim, eu adoro suas reviews, vc sempre comenta os detalhes importantes, não deixe de comentar never, pode ser? hihihi Aaaa, e como vc disse, vou fazer da Tanya, a tia que a Nessie se sente a vontade pra conversar sobre coisas do coração - ou seja, Jacob. kkkk Ela precisava de alguémd e fora pra conversar com ela sobre os sentimentos, e nada melhor que a tia succubus, certo? kkkk Isso vai acontecer mais vezes. ;D; **Tati**, olá querida! Aaaaa, não posso falar nada do Wang! Alice disse agora que ele ainda está vivo, mas não posso dizer mais nada. Spoilers! xP E eu não sabia que vc tinha adoro o capítulo! Vc tem que me dizer sempre! hihihi! Espere muito mais coisas sobre Nessie e Jacob, porque afinal ela não tem nem idéia sobre o imprinting mas gosta dele mesmo assim, e o Jacob pode estar apaixonadíssimo por ela mas ele tem consciencia de que ela tem apenas 7 anos, né? =x Isso vai complicar um pouco as coisas pra ele, tadinho... Vc gosta do Jacob? Eu amo-adoro ele e sofri com Eclipse mas acho ele e a Nessie a coisa mais fofa! *-* kkkk; e **Ingrid**, eiii amore!!! xD Cade o capítulo novo de Vulnerável? Olha, sem pressão, mas não esqueci de atualizar não, peloamor! :P Mas enfim, escreve com calma, mas escreveeeeeee! E eu amo sua empolgação! É tão saber que vcs três gostam da fic! hihihihihi! Anyway, vou prestar atenção no meu Edward! Afinal, dps que a Tanya se apaixonar pelo Jack - que é humano - o Ed vai ter uma importância grande e aparecer sempre na história pra conversar com a Tanya, e eu vou prestar atenção nele! Aaaa, e esse 'alisperzinho' rápido e fofo, gostou? _

_Tô falando demais hoje, né!? Tá parei... =x A próxima atualização vai ser logo, quero saber rápido o que vcs acham do Jack... S2! E vou começar a atualizar um pouco mais rápido, uma vez por semana era mto demorado, pode ser?? _

_Bjos! ;*_

_ps: e Emy e Alice´s Doll, cade vcs? =x_


	9. Cap 7,5 Bônus: Meet Jack!

**Capítulo Bônus 7 e meio: Meet Jack!**

_**POV: Jack Lancaster**_

_**26 de julho de 2013**_

Mudar-se para Forks é uma transformação e tanto no estilo de vida de qualquer um. Esse tempo constantemente nublado, sem luz solar direta, é difícil de adaptar para qualquer pessoa, mas especialmente para minha menininha, que sente tantas saudades dos seus dias de Miami.

Para minha filha Anna, Forks é uma cidade de interior muito parada e desinteressante, apesar da sua enorme curiosidade infantil - o que me causou muita preocupação. Em algumas semanas ela já tinha memorizado o nome de todos os novos amigos da escola e da aula de dança; os novos vizinhos e também meus amigos de trabalho que nos visitavam, e só temos três meses na cidade. Eu vejo essa busca permanente por novidades que ela tem como um reflexo da personalidade da mãe dela, minha ex-mulher e uma jornalista em Miami, porque apesar de ter apenas sete anos Forks parece entediá-la terrivelmente.

Eu fico realmente preocupado, afinal nos mudamos pra cá por causa da minha promoção no trabalho. Mas por enquanto, tudo o que eu posso fazer é esperar que ela se adapte tão bem quanto eu... Porque pra mim, Jack Lancaster, Forks era uma cidade satisfatória. Era o lugar perfeito para um pai solteiro se mudar com a filha e a mãe viúva; um lugar onde não havia riscos e onde ser policial não era considerado uma profissão de risco. Porque, afinal, que perigos poderiam haver em Forks?

Era a cidade mais pacata do mundo.

E agora era meio dia e eu estava sozinho na delegacia com o Aidan Maddox. Eu reparei que ele estava muito quieto na sua sala no fim do corredor, o que era muito estranho porque já estávamos na hora do almoço e ele _nunca_ se atrasa pra comer. Ele era capaz de muitas distrações irritantes, mas essa jamais.

Aidan era um cara muito tranqüilo de trabalhar, assim como todos outros policias de que conheci em Forks. Eu fui transferido de Tacoma há três meses e tive certa dificuldade de me adaptar a toda a umidade daqui. Em razão de estar tão próximo ao Parque Nacional de Olympic e ser no extremo norte do estado, a cidade é extremamente chuvosa durante a maior parte dos dias do ano. Claustrofóbico nunca ver o sol no céu...

Tacoma é uma das maiores cidade de Washington, faz parte da região metropolitana de Seattle, e a sua delegacia é uma agitação eterna. Sempre vários casos acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, sempre um trabalho pra lhe deixar ocupado. Aqui em Forks era tanto trabalho burocrático que eu ficava estafado. Mas a promoção pra capitão estava aqui e não em Tacoma e eu tive sorte de conseguir essa vaga.

- Jack, já estou saindo pra comprar os sanduíches, o seu é o de sempre mesmo? – Aidan apenas disse, e não gritou, enquanto saia da sua sala apesar desta ser no final do corredor, uns 20 metros de onde a minha se localizava. Hum, era bom saber que ele já tinha pego o espírito da coisa. Foi dolorido no início quando todos gritavam para conversar comigo, totalmente desnecessário. Eu sou um cara com características especiais e isso sempre assustava as pessoas. Mas o fato que ele não gritou não foi a única coisa que eu reparei enquanto me virava pra ele. Aidan estava abanando o ar do lado de fora de sua porta, uma expressão disfarçada de preocupação e antecipação na cara.

Eu levei cinco segundos pra sentir a razão disso.

- AIDAN! Que porra você pensa que está fazendo?

- Nem vem, Lancaster... Eu não fiz nada e já tô de saída! Você quer os sanduíches ou não? – a expressão disfarçada no rosto se intensificou. "_Estúpido_", foi tudo que eu pude pensar. Será que ele não vai levar nunca em consideração como eu odeio fumaça de cigarro? _Ou a lei, ao menos?_

- Aidan, você um dia vai ter que aprender o básico, assim não é possível! – ele começou a caminhar pra saída da delegacia, os olhos tentando demonstrar que não estava prestando atenção ao fato que ia passar ao lado da minha porta. Eu continuei ralhando com ele: - Você é um policial, oras! Tem um dever com a lei e a ordem e de acordo com as leis do estado de Washington não se pode fumar em locais de trabalho e ambientes públicos, e desculpe lhe informar, mas aqui se encaixa em _ambos_ os casos!

Eu tentei respirar fundo, mas a fumaça do cigarro já havia impregnado todo o ar. "_Merda". _

- Você podia ao menos ter esperado estar na rua pra fumar, Aidan. Já que eu não consigo fazer você desistir da idéia de se matar, você podia pelo menos tentar _não_ me matar junto. – Eu tentei não parecer muito mais agressivo. Isso obviamente não iria ajudar, talvez culpa funcionasse melhor, eu carregue no tom de voz magoado: – Eu realmente não posso suportar a fumaça...

Ele já estava se aproximando de mim. E pela expressão a culpa estava dando certo.

- Desculpe Jack, eu realmente me esqueci como você é sensível ao cigarro. Eu estava tento muita dificuldade de catalogar todos os processos de ontem e acendi o cigarro sem perceber pra relaxar... – o tom de voz dele era de alguém que se desculpa. "_Pelo menos" _eu pensei irritado. – Vou me controlar e só fumar lá fora.

- Espero mesmo que sim, Aidan. E não tentei se esconder no banheiro, nem coisa do tipo, eu vou descobrir.

Dava pra ver que ele se chocou com a ameaça. E se ele não acreditar em mim e tentar provar se era verdade? Ai, tomara que não, já era ruim o suficiente que eu realmente pudesse sentir a fumaça do cigarro de qualquer distância dentro da delegacia, seria ainda mais horrível ele querer continuar com esse comportamento.

Aidan me olhou meio chocado. Como se eu fosse maluco.

_Quem podia dizer o contrário?_

- Tudo bem, Jack! Não fique todo bebezão por causa disso. – Ele sorriu pra mim. Era uma boa reação, talvez ele tivesse mesmo entendido...– E seu sanduíche vai ser como? Tradicional?

- Ah, não hoje eu quero com maionese extra! E mereço também um de graça depois de tanto stress... – sorri maliciosamente de volta.

- Hum... Seu bebezão! – mas ele se virou e saiu porta a fora sem contestar, nem pegar minha parte do dinheiro.

Eu senti o ar fresco e úmido do lado de fora, tão contrastante com o poluído e esfumaçado do interior da delegacia. Decidi prender as portas da delegacia abertas e ficar lá fora uns quinze minutos até o cheiro se dissipar.

E eu ainda estava em Forks, então, _obviamente_, estava chovendo.

Eu havia nascido em Tacoma e vive toda a infância e juventude lá, mas não me lembrava mais como essa chuva constante que paira sobre Washington pode ser irritante, já que havia saído de casa há muitos anos. A irritação é a mesma não importa se você é um adolescente rebelde ou não. E quando não é a chuva é a neve, presente sempre mais meses do ano do que eu gostaria que ela permanecesse.

Sempre fui um fã do tempo ensolarado e seco, provavelmente por associar inconscientemente com a felicidade que eu sentia nas férias de verão quando era criança em que passávamos vários meses na casa de parentes na Califórnia. E pra mim foi, portanto, um grande alívio sair de casa e mudar-me pra Miami logo quando já podia ser considerado adulto. Meus pais em Tacoma não gostaram muito, mas aceitaram a minha decisão.

Lá em Miami, rapidamente eu conheci a Lucy e nos tornamos inseparáveis! Ela era a garota mais linda e divertida que eu já havia conhecido e surpreendentemente ela se sentia do mesmo modo em relação a mim. Namoramos por poucos meses até que nos casamos e tivemos a menininha mais linda e angelical de todas, nossa filha Anna.

Ou pelo menos teoricamente essa é a ordem dos fatores. A barriga dela proeminente nas fotos do casamento podem lhe dar uma impressão errada, mas eu não confesso nada nem sob tortura. Mamãe ficaria arrasada em saber que vivemos em pecado antes do casamento. De qualquer modo, ficou claro depois da Anna que aquilo estava indo rápido demais. Quando nossa filha tinha 6 meses e nosso casamento um ano, estamos mais amigos do que apaixonados e a realidade do dia-a-dia nos fez compreender que aquilo não era coisa certa para fazermos das nossa vidas, éramos muito jovens. O divórcio foi amigável, Anna ficou com ela por ainda ser um bebê, e eu fui morar com um amigo num bairro vizinho.

Foi mais ou menos na mesma época também que meu pai faleceu e minha mãe ficou sozinha aqui em Washington. Eu não podia deixá-la morando sozinha e dei adeus de vez ao sol e ao calor da Flórida, e voltei para casa. O emprego no departamento de polícia do estado de Washington foi um favor de um amigo de escola e eu posso dizer que aproveitei bem. Com menos de três anos já tinha um cargo de capitão, vice comando numa delegacia, apenas abaixo do xerife Charlie Swan – tudo bem que era em Forks e isso é muito menos impressionando do que em Tacoma, – mas já era algo expressivo. Eu havia me mudado pra Forks especialmente para o cargo. Já possuía todas as recomendações necessárias para a promoção mas em Tacoma a delegacia era movimentada e lotada demais, e eu demoraria anos pra conseguir o cargo. Forks ter o posto aberto foi uma sorte tremenda. E eu não desperdicei.

Foi meio difícil pra minha mãe e minha filha, lógico. Mas todos somos muito extrovertidos e amigáveis, eu sabia que não demoraria nada para nos enturmarmos e não errei. Minha mãe já tinha boas amigas do grupo da igreja e do clube da 3ª idade, eu também, somente Anna que ainda não estava muito satisfeita com a mudança. Ela era uma menina muito cheia de personalidade, mas minha esperança ainda se mantinha na plena adaptação dela. E além de tudo isso, nossa renda familiar subiu muito. E os novos presentes caros sempre são eficazes para amolecer corações.

Forks ainda não agradava muito nem mesmo a mim, assim eu não podia cobrar isso da Anninha. Se houvesse um milagre e a mesma posição fosse oferecida em Tacoma eu voltaria sem problemas. Ou se fosse oferecida numa outra cidade maior também, se fosse proveitoso... Forks não me cativara. Não que eu não tivesse feito amigos aqui. Já tinha um bom grupo de colegas e amigos, mas nada especial. "_Ainda_" eu acrescentei aos pensamentos, esperançoso...

Já estava sozinho há muito tempo. Seria bom encontrar logo a minha metade da laranja, a minha "garota especial" mesmo em Forks. E eu estava procurando elas por aqui, até entre as professoras da escola da Anna eu procurei. Aliás, que grande erro ridículo, _de principiante_, dormir com a professora da filha. Lógico que isso não poderia acabar bem. Mas as pessoas são muito receptivas em Forks, tratam os novatos como celebridades, e os modos "_acolhedores_" da senhorita me subiram a cabeça.

Ela era jovem e linda, da minha idade, e uma das mulheres mais linda da cidade, sem dúvidas, mas muito decepcionante no quesito personalidade e inteligência. Eu percebi rapidamente o erro tremendo antes mesmo de o nosso primeiro encontro terminar - ela demonstrando com todos os métodos não-verbais possíveis que em Forks não existe aquela regra de não transar no primeiro encontro. E se ela fazia tanta questão quem era pra negar. Mas eu percebi que ia ganhar só dor de cabeça a partir da manhã seguinte. Ela havia gostado muito de mim para que eu pudesse simplesmente não ligar no dia seguinte, e ela era professora da Anna. Foi meio incômodo como ela se comportava como minha nova esposa apenas porque ficamos uma noite juntos, e eu acabei descobrindo um novo conceito de " mulher grudenta" na semana seguinte. Eu realmente me ferrei.

Dito e feito, descobri também o quanto aquela jovem podia ser desequilibrada e perseguidora. Pobre das outras garotas que eu consegui chamar pra sair depois disso. Ela sempre descobria – maldita cidade pequena – e aparecia "_de surpresa_" no restaurante naquela mesma noite. Aconteceram até brigas entre ela e as minhas outras acompanhantes. Eu precisava muito que essa menina me esquecesse ou eu não ia conseguir nenhuma corajosa pra sair comigo de novo.

Eu estava muito entretido nesses pensamentos enquanto ficava em pé na calçada da delegacia, encostado numa viatura estacionada na primeira vaga mais perto da entrada. Minha mente completamente distraída quando meu nome falado me chama a atenção. Estava longe. Em algum local distante e barulhento. Eu virei o pescoço tentando segui o som.

"_- Jack não pode saber disso, Luke. Vamos fazer tipo surpresa, ok..."_

As portas automáticas do supermercado em frente a delegacia se abriram de novo para deixar outros clientes passarem e eu ouvi de novo, mais alto e dessa vez reconhecendo os falantes.

Apertei os olhos pra ver através do vidro espelhado irritante do supermercado. Não era nítido, mas deduzi ser mesmo Shawn, que eu reconheci pela voz, e Luke, dois bons amigos que eu tinha aqui em Forks. Apesar de conhecê-los há pouco tempo já os estimava bastante, nos saímos pra jogar boliche e tomar uma cerveja quase todos os fins de semana. Os dois estavam retirando um carrinho do canto logo atrás do vidro azul e estavam entrando no supermercado. Eles tinham um pacote na mão e conversavam. Meu coração deu uma batida assustada no peito e eu senti uma sensação ruim na garganta. O que será que eles não queriam me contar? Que tipo de surpresa seria essa? É algo ruim ou seria apenas alguma brincadeira? Não pude deixar de me sentir mal, como se eles tivessem com más intenções de me enganar com isso.

Me exasperei mais ainda imaginando o que poderia ser. Afinal eles saberiam que eu estava escutando apesar da distância e outros barulhos, certo? Eles sabem que eu não tenho muita habilidade com sons muito distantes e não posso ouvir tudo, exceto as coisas muito familiares, as quais eu quase nunca perco, _como meu nome_, não é? Eles não dariam esse mole sem querer, dariam? Eles já viram várias das minhas habilidades antes...

Sem querer continuar muito a divagar, atravessei a rua e entrei no supermercado. Não foi difícil achá-los, eles estavam se movimentando para fundo onde as bebidas ficavam. "T_ípico_" pensei e fui andando até eles devagar, com uma carranca mal humorada.

- Qual é o segredo que eu não posso saber?

Os dois pularam. Eu não havia chegado correndo e dado um susto neles, mas eles estavam concentrados conversando. Shawn tinha a mão no peito palpitante quando falou:

- Jack, você disse que não faria mais isso cara! Poxa vida, você quase mata a gente de susto, sabia?! – ele parecia realmente com medo. Eu achei hilário.

- Eu não vim correndo – tentei fazer cara de quem não tem culpa– vocês é que se assustaram à toa... Sabe o que causa isso? _Culpa_. Vamos lá, podem soltar logo a história! O que você estão escondendo?

Não agüentei e sorri. Eles pareciam tão horrorizados por eu os ter pegado no flagra que eu não resisti.

- Cara, você é terrível. Você nos ouviu da delegacia? Jesus...

- Eu não estava na delegacia. Mas vocês estavam falando meu nome, eu podia ter ouvido... – Shawn deu um olhar malvado para Luke muito rápido. Ele corou e olhou pro chão.

- Cara, não é nada demais. Você está exagerando. - Shawn me respondeu e cruzou os braços, mostrando firmeza. Eu estreitei meus olhos o encarando.

- Shawn, por favor, isso só demonstra que vocês estão me enrolando, cara! – eu lhe olhei com raiva e ele devolveu o mesmo olhar. Nós éramos teimosos e ninguém ia ceder ali, até que Luke interveio:

- Jack, o que vai ter em menos de duas semanas, cara?! – eu olhei para ele e Luke me encarava como se eu devesse saber do que ele estava falando.

- Ah, não, Luke, não conte a ele, não... – Shawn tentou impedi-lo, mas ele lhe ignorou.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Luke? Eu não tenho noção do que vai acontecer em duas semanas...

E para minha surpresa foi Shawn que revelou o segredo:

- Seu aniversário, idiotão! Estávamos conversando aqui sobre a organização de alguma coisa surpresa pra você. Mas esquece, não vamos mais revelar nossos planos com você aqui. Você pode ouvir as pessoas com uma distância absurdamente grande, mas ainda não pode ler mentes. Vamos falar de outra coisa... – Shawn tentou parecer chateado que eu estraguei os planos, mas sorriu quando parou de falar e eu soube que ele estava brincando.

Eu me senti constrangido. Então era só meu aniversário o segredo. Que patético meu medo parecia agora. Já estava tão próximo assim do dia 9 de agosto? Sorri sem graça pra eles.

- Desculpem, galera. Eu realmente tinha esquecido o meu aniversário... O que vocês estão planejando então?

- Desisti, Jack. Eu não abro a boca nem com alicate, e eu _uso_ o alicate na boca do Luke se ele resolver falar. – Shawn era tão ridículo que dava pra rir e nós três gargalhamos com gosto.

Mas um grito abafado desviou minha atenção completamente, vindo das caixas registradoras. Parecia um grito de pavor. "_Merda_" foi tudo que eu consegui pensar.

Eu corri em direção como um medalhista olímpico, o ar assoviando nas minhas orelhas, e parei a poucos metros da origem do grito. Um rapaz jovem, de uns 20 e poucos anos, encapuzado, estava sendo atendido no caixa sete, um volume esticado por baixo do seu casaco de capuz. Ele estava sussurrando com uma atendente assustada, que suava de modo intenso e tinha um olhar aturdido, mas eu podia ouvir cada palavra agora que estava concentrado.

- Passei o dinheiro todo e ninguém tem que se machucar.

Eu rolei os olhos. Realmente? A inteligência desse rapaz era muito diminuta, um assalto, na frente da delegacia? _Meu Deus, o quão idiota esses adolescente são hoje em dia?_ Eu respirei fundo pra ver se sentia cheiro de alguma coisa no rapaz. Ele cheirava a drogas. Menino estúpido.

Mas ele era rápido. Enquanto eu avaliava a situação ele já estava com o dinheiro na mão e fugindo. Poucas pessoas observavam quando ele partia do supermercado com a sacola cheia. "_Ele ia dar mais trabalho do que eu esperava_" eu suspirei. Não na minha cidade, rapaz...

- Você está bem? – eu perguntei a atendente, era uma senhora negra de uns 50 anos, ela tremia muito e lágrimas estavam se formando nos olhos dela.

- Eu fui assaltada, e ele levou o dinheiro do caixa todo. Aquele menino que...

- Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar disso. Ligue pro 911.

E eu parti em perseguição. Dava pra sentir o espanto das pessoas ao perceber como eu corria rápido. Depois eu pensaria nisso, por enquanto o mais importante que não parecer muito diferente, era evitar que o delinqüente fugisse. Ele já tinha saído do supermercado e demorei uns segundos pra encontrá-lo. Estava numa picape velha, um modelo muito antigo, cor de burro-quando-foge, eu não entendi como aquilo ainda funcionava. Era muito viciado pra ter alguma coisa de valor, com certeza. O cheiro de drogas ficou mais forte. Ele com certeza tinha cocaína dentro da picape.

Ele já dava partida e manobrava quando eu o vi e recomecei a correr. Ele estacionou longe, no fim da rua, por isso não o achei imediatamente. Tentei correr mais rápido. Se o carro dele tivesse muita dianteira eu não poderia alcançá-lo. Poderia? Bom, não era hora de testar potência.

A picape antiga tinha virado a esquina, entrando na Sparkle Avenue. Isso ia dar uma dor de cabeça, mas eu nem pensei e me aproximei correndo do carro. Ele ainda estava devagar, nem a 40 km por hora ainda, e numa marcha inicial, e portanto eu ainda tinha chances. O menino não percebeu que era perseguido, e dirigia com calma, só me vendo quando eu pulei do lado da porta do motorista me segurando em cima no carro por meio do retrovisor. Ele realmente parecia ter levado um susto comigo. "_Qual é o problema dessa juventude hoje em dia?_" eu pensei. Ele estava usando _muitas_ drogas. Eu tentei não rir, mas o terror na cara dele era tão desesperado que foi difícil. Eu tinha que parecer muito sério quando estivesse anunciando a voz de prisão dele ou do contrário eu não poderia fazê-lo estacionar.

O menino soltou um grito de pavor e arregalou os olhos grandes para mim. Eu tentei não fazer isso, mas ri diante da sua cara de terror, era como num filme ruim de comédia pastelão. Isso pareceu tirar o menino do estupor que ele ainda estava. Eu senti o carro acelerar mais, o rosto mudando de expressão para uma de desafio malvado. A possibilidade de me machucar de verdade tirou toda a graça da situação.

- Você está preso por assalto a mão armada. Estacione o veículo e ponha as mãos na cabeça. – usei a minha voz mais grave e séria para ele e gritei através do vidro.

- Como você pode saber se eu assaltei alguém? – ele não parecia mais um adolescente atordoado pela droga, mas tinha uma expressão mais firme e desafiadora.

- Eu acabei de presenciar, rapaz, você tentou assaltar um supermercado em frente a minha delegacia – eu respondi simplesmente – agora estacione o veículo devagar.

Mas ele tirou alguma coisa do bolso, eu não precisei pensar muito pra entender. Sorte minha que era mais rápido que ele. Me abaixei na mesma hora e um tiro cortou o ar exatamente aonde antes estava a minha cabeça.

- Estacione esse veículo agora! – eu gritei, mas ele não atendeu, e a picape ainda acelerava. Eu teria de agir muito rápido.

Um barulho de metal batendo com metal chamou minha atenção. O garoto tinha posto a arma pra fora da janela do carro, batendo no batente de metal do vidro no percurso. Agora a arma estava apontada pra mim de novo. E eu tinha meio segundo antes dele atirar.

Num só movimento tirei a minha própria arma do suporte nas costas, já colocando o dedo indicador no gatilho e atirei no pneu dianteiro que estava ao meu lado. O barulho foi estrondoso e o efeito imediato: o carro tremeu e deu uma guinada pra esquerda. Eu não reparei nisso antes de atirar, mas por sorte naquele momento a Sparkle estava tranqüila. Se houvesse outro carro na contramão o acidente teria sido feio.

O carro se descontrolou e os pneus cantaram e o garoto soltou a arma que bateu pesada na minha nuca antes de cair no chão. Ele não tinha mais o controle do carro e eu não tinha como ficar ali, o carro iria bater já que era o único jeito de parar. E pior ainda, ia bater do meu lado.

Eu me levantei ainda agarrado na porta, o menino suava na direção tentando controlar os movimentos do carro, a tonalidade dele meio esverdeada. Eu tinha apenas poucos segundos, ele agora levava o carro na contra mão, o metal no pneu furado arranhando o asfalto da rua e fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor. Virei- me costas pra porta e saltei para o gramado da calçada a minha frente e cai rolando na grama até parar.

Pulei quando a picape velha já estava se aproximava do meio fio, na contramão, o barulho ainda era absurdamente alto então eu fechei os olhos e tapei os ouvidos no chão. O carro bateu no cercado de duas casas a frente, com uma fumaça preta saindo do capô. Eu me ergui e vi que o menino tinha batido a cabeça no volante e parecia desacordado. Corri pra verificar; ele tinha pulso e respirava mas estava totalmente inconsciente.

Uma senhora de idade saiu da porta da frente da casa onde a picape bateu. Eu acenei que estava tudo bem pra ela. Quase ao mesmo tempo um carro estacionou atrás de nós e Shawn e Luke desceram. Os dois estavam brancos que nem papel.

- Cara, que foi que houve aqui agora?! – Luke parecia desnorteado.

Eu respirei profundamente antes de encará-los novamente. Isso era mal, Luke e Shawn sabiam do meu segredo, sabiam que eu não era como o resto das pessoas, mas nunca tinham visto o que eu podia fazer assim, ao vivo.

Então era isso, meu disfarce de cara normal ia começar a se desfazer agora. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, precisava falar com meu chefe, Charlie Swan.

- Ei! Não se preocupem, foi um assalto mas a situação está sob controle, alguém pode me emprestar um celular, preciso falar com a delegacia.

*******

Eu estava no hospital ao lado da cama do assaltante. Aparentemente ter batido a cabeça com força no volante era razão suficiente pra ele ficar a noite toda em observação. Ainda eram três da tarde e eu já estava enjoado de ficar naquele hospital. Definitivamente não seria eu de plantão aqui hoje à noite. Chefe Swan que achasse outro.

Enquanto eu pensava isso o próprio chegou, acompanhado de Aidan.

- Jack, – o Xerife me olhou e eu assenti – já temos a ficha do rapaz. Chama-se Joe Munch e é de Eugene, no Oregon. Procurado em três estados diferentes por assalto a mão armada, porte e venda de drogas e outras cinco diferentes infrações.

A voz de Charlie era de orgulho. Aidan também sorria abertamente do lado dele. Eu estava desconfortável com a felicidade deles. Era de um pobre rapaz perdido na vida que estávamos falando, certo?

- Bom, seu trabalho foi fenomenal capitão Lancaster, eu devo dizer que estou muito impressionado.

- Obrigada Chefe Swan, estou feliz por ajudar.

Mas um movimento na porta da enfermaria fez Chefe Swan se calar. Um médico entrou e se aproximou de nós. Ele era incrivelmente branco. Translúcido quase. E bonito. Estilo ator de cinema!

- Olá, Charlie! – ele cumprimentou meu chefe pelo primeiro nome, e eu imaginei se eram amigos. A voz dele também era estranha. Mas um estranho bom, do tipo que lembrava sinos tocando. Estava me sentindo mais estranho a cada segundo. – Olá também, Aidan!

Aidan também sorriu feliz e cumprimentou de volta o 'Dr. Cullen'. Mas Charlie o cumprimentou pelo primeiro nome como ele havia feito 'Carlisle'.

- Agora ao senhor não creio que fomos apresentados – ele se virou pra mim e eu fiquei mortificado quando senti um calor característico de rubor no rosto. O que estava havendo comigo? – Você é o herói do dia, presumo?

Ele estendeu a mão sorridente pra mim e foi um choque perceber como as mãos deles eram frias. Terrivelmente frias, mas ainda assim eram suaves. E ainda havia outra coisa que eu não entendia.

- Hãm... – eu não conseguia achar as palavras. Definitivamente minha mente não era tão rápida quanto meus sentidos. O Dr. Cullen tinha um cheiro estranho. Não era ruim, mas não era o habitual, diferente. Eu não conseguia parar de imaginar o porquê disso. As palavras estavam muito longe da minha mente. Franzi a testa e sorri sem graça. Por fim concordei com ele. - Bom, acho que deva ser eu mesmo.

Ele abriu um sorriso contente e os dentes brancos refletiram uma luz forte. Nossa, esse cara não parecia de verdade. Parecia um personagem de filme. Eu busquei na memória, por mais improvável ele me lembrava alguém. Mas quem?...

- Vou verificar o paciente agora se me permitem – todos nós saímos da frente de boa vontade. Ele chamou uma enfermeira pela cortina e se aproximou do assaltante Joe.

A enfermeira que entrou era uma senhora, que apesar da idade ruborizou exatamente como uma menina quando levantou os olhos para o doutor. "_Será que exatamente como eu também?_" eu pensei constrangido. Ah, será que esse doutor tinha algum super poder de deixar todos constrangidos ao redor dele? Mas isso era obvio que não, já que Charlie e Aidan estavam muito tranqüilos ao meu lado. Eu me irritei. Ele só iria afetar a mim, então?

- Ele vai ficar bem, Charlie. – Ele falou tranqüilo, e eu lembrei novamente da metáfora dos sinos. Incrível. – Ele ainda vai ficar desacordado mais umas 2 horas, foi uma pancada forte, mas posso afirmar quase com certeza que não haverá seqüelas. Eu recomendo que ele fique no hospital o total de 24 horas, mas assim que ele acordar, se vocês preferirem, podem fazer o seu transporte.

- Ah sim, Carlisle. Seu plantão ainda dura mais duas horas?

- Não, Charlie, minha sobrinha chegou de viagem esta manhã e eu hoje vou pra casa cedo. Esme está preparando uma coisinha especial pra ela hoje à noite, se você quiser aparecer também será um prazer imenso.

- Ah, não, obrigada Carlisle, mas Billy vai pra minha casa hoje, vamos ver as finais do beisebol juntos. Jacob vai levá-lo.

- Imagino que ele vai ficar bravo que vamos fazer uma festinha justo na noite que ele não vai estar presente. – Carlisle começou a rir e Charlie o acompanhou. Definitivamente eram grandes amigos. Mas eu não entendia, se o Billy e o Jacob que ele se referiam eram os Black que eu conhecia eu não entendia o motivo que Jacob tivesse pra estar sempre na casa desse Dr. Cullen, afinal eram moradores da reserva Quileute. A não ser que esse doutor também fosse da reserva dos índios. Ah, claro que não, branco desse jeito!

Eu já estava confuso. Completamente.

- Bom, mas minha sobrinha chegou de surpresa, não foi nada planejado.

- E eu conheço essa sua parente?... – Charlie falou com cuidado, deixando alguma coisa no ar. O que quer que seja, Carlisle pegou rapidamente o que ele quis dizer. Então não eram assim tão amigos, com segredos escondidos dessa maneira.

- Ah, claro! É a Tanya que mora em Denali, irmã da Kate, você se lembra dela, Charlie?

- Sim, me recordo. Bela moça sua sobrinha, Carlisle.

E com essa Aidan fez o que eu queria ter feito há muito tempo: tossiu alto, totalmente intencional pra cortar a conversa, mas o rosto impassivo, como se não houvesse feito nada. Charlie olhou bravo pra ele e Carlisle sorriu – _o que foi mais uma chance de observar seu rosto perfeitamente belo. _

- Ah, Chefe, temos que voltar pra delegacia e...

- Temos nada, Maddox. Você vai ficar o resto do seu plantão com o acusado. Eu e Lancaster vamos voltar à delegacia. Às nove horas da noite o Stevens vem lhe substituir. Me ligue se ele acordar.

E com isso nos três saímos da sala, a enfermeira rapidamente atrás de nós. Agora que eu reparei que ela continuava olhando para o Dr. Cullen com devoção, e ele inconsciente da atenção dela.

- Bom, senhora Jones, eu estou indo então, já terminei meu plantão de hoje e meus pacientes internados vão ficar a cargo do Dr. Snow, ele já está avisado, claro.

Ela não pareceu entender muito o que ele disse, mas concordou firmemente.

- Se me dão licença, senhores – e ele se afastou.

- Ah, dê lembranças minhas a Bella, Carlisle. Diga-lhe pra não se esquecer de me visitar essa semana. E traga minha neta.

Carlisle concordou com a cabeça, sorriu mais um sorriso brilhante de comercial de pasta de dente e partiu pelos corredores do hospital. Eu ainda estava com a cabeça girando daquele médico. Eu não entendi o que ele tinha de diferente. Charlie pareceu entender minha estranheza.

- É a primeira vez que você conhece o Dr. Cullen, não é? – ele disse simpático enquanto saiamos do hospital.

- Sim. – eu concordei. Agora que ele não estava presente eu pensei em dizer em voz alta minhas ponderações, mas não via mais sentido. Ele era apenas um médico, certo? E eu conhecia vários deles, porque este seria diferente?

- Bom, os Cullens são pessoas muito especiais, – havia hesitação na voz dele, e eu não entendi por que. - e nossa cidade tem muita sorte de tê-los por perto. Não fique com medo se encontrar com eles por aí, são boa gente.

Eu estava perdido. O que Charlie queria dizer com ter medo deles? Porque eu teria medo de uma família afinal? E essa hesitação que eu ouvi antes, vinha de onde? Ixi, isso parecia deveras complicado.

- Não se preocupe, Charlie, não terei medo deles. De onde você tirou isso?

- Bom, estava apenas lhe dando um conselho amigável. Só isso.

Nós entramos no carro em silêncio e dirigimos pra fora do estacionamento. Só quando já estamos na rua, fora dos limites do hospital que me lembrei de perguntar algo ao Charlie.

-Ah, Charlie, sobre qual Bella você estava se referindo com o Dr. Cullen? É Isabella, sua filha?

- Sim, ela é uma Cullen também agora. Casada há sete anos com o filho mais jovem de Carlisle. Eles têm uma filha adotiva também.

Isso. O Dr. Cullen me recordava da lembrança pouco nítida que eu tinha da filha de Charlie. Ela o havia pegado na delegacia no primeiro mês que eu estava em Forks e eu estava chegando ao mesmo tempo em que eles saindo no carro dela – um belo volvo prateado. Ela era uma linda jovem, também muito branca e elegante como esse doutor de hoje. Ela não havia se demorado muito, deu apenas um abraço rápido em Charlie e eles entraram no carro rápido e sorrindo. Eu nem me lembrava mais que a conhecia de vista, e a única memória que eu tinha era que era ela linda, incrivelmente bela, como esse Dr. Cullen também era. Mas se ela era apenas nora do Dr. Cullen como podia se parecer mais com ele do que com Charlie? Bom, isso era bastante estranho, mas não era problema meu. Charlie estava muito bem com isso e eu também não ia reclamar.

Esvazie a minha mente dos sentimentos estranhos e da sensação inquieta que o doutor deixou em mim e puxei um assunto com Charlie sobre o jogo de beisebol que ele veria essa noite.

*******

Logo eram sete horas, e esse era o horário que eu buscava Anna todas as segundas, quartas e sextas feiras na aula de dança, que a prendia até tarde na escola primária de Forks. Isso era minha sorte porque nesse dias ela ficava lá até depois do horário e eu não precisava encontrar com a professora dela, Jessica Stanley.

Essa era a fatídica professora da minha filha, que eu ingenuamente achei que era uma boa idéia sair mas que se louca e pegajosa, sempre com conversas impertinentes na saída da escola da Anna, e me tratava como se fossemos amigos íntimos. Ou pior, como se eu fosse terrivelmente apaixonado por ela, mas ainda não fosse ciente disso. Acho que ela realmente achava que eu ainda não havia descoberto meus sentimentos escondidos. O quão triste era isso? Pobre menina enganada...

Mas enquanto ela não tratasse Anna diferente de nenhum outro aluno ela não teria passado dos limites. Eu fazia questão de reparar e perguntar a Anna sobre seu comportamento, e assim que notasse qualquer coisa nesse sentido que fosse, Jessica estaria em maus lençóis. Mas por enquanto estava tudo bem.

Eu parei no estacionamento e fui andando a entrada vazia da Elementary School de Forks. Na idade dela, tudo que Anna fazia na escola era desenhar, pintar e contas simples, mas eu era um apaixonado por todas as empolgantes historinhas que minha filha contava sobre as suas novas descobertas na escola. Ou agora que ela estava na dança eu teria uma bela descrição de todas as novas coreografias.

Estava distraído pensando no que ela iria contar hoje quando um sapato começou a andar atrás de mim. Concentrei no som e notei que eram saltos altos femininos. Hum, péssimo sinal.

- Olá, Jack! – uma voz doce me chamou e se eu já não estivesse terrivelmente saturado dela teria parecido bonita. Ao invés disso, minha reação foi me encolher levemente, o pensamento vagando se seria muito tarde pra me esconder. Lógico que sim, estamos no estacionamento sozinhos e ela já havia me visto. _Humpf._

- Olá, Jack! – Jessica disse de novo, agora um pouco ofegante por ter corrido ao meu encontro. Eu me virei. Ela estava bem vestida, com um vestido preto um pouco sexy e justo demais pra escola, os cabelos pretos e encaracolados estavam presos num penteado bonito que valorizava seu rosto. Aquilo era uma surpresa, desde quando ela se vestia assim para escola? – Eu estava em casa quando lembrei que esqueci uns papeis importantes na minha sala. Você veio buscar a Anna?

- Pois é... – eu disse, meio em choque com o que ela disse. Jessica tinha feito o que eu acho que fez? Ah, não...

- Bom, está uma linda noite, né? – ela sorriu feliz, ignorando completamente meu ar perplexo. Essa garota vivia no próprio mundinho dela!

- Acho que sim. – eu olhei pro céu incerto. Talvez fosse bom alimentar essa conversa maluca sobre o tempo e evitar que ela me pergunte por outro telefonema. – Hoje é noite de lua cheia, o céu vai estar bem iluminado hoje.

- Jura?! – ela sorriu ainda mais, maliciosa agora. Eu me senti muito burro por incentivá-la demais. – Bom, Jack você está muito elegante, agora que não está de uniforme, sempre achei que você fica maravilhoso de verde. Pretende fazer algo especial essa noite?

- Hãm, eu não tenho nada pra hoje não, apenas tenho que levar Anna ao superme... – mas ela não me deixou terminar.

- Ótimo, então você pode me acompanhar numa festa que eu preciso ir. Meus amigos vão dar essa festa em Port Angeles pra divulgar a banda deles e eu estava realmente sem muita vontade de ir, mas com companhia eu sei que seria muito melhor.

- Se você não queria ir então não vá. – eu disse e ergui os ombros.

A decepção finalmente alcançou o rosto dela, eu já estava achando que ela era louca. Não é possível que alguém fosse tão imune assim ao óbvio.

- Nossa, Jack, você é inacreditável, sabia? É claro que eu tenho que ir. Eu só estava pensando que seria mil vezes melhor se eu pudesse ter... – e ela pegou na minha mão pra continuar falando.

- Sim, ter o que? – eu me fiz de desentendido, peguei minha mão de volta e cocei o nariz antes de cruzar os braços. Estamos parados agora no meio do estacionamento, o sol começando a se pôr. Todos os pais das meninas do grupo de dança já deviam estar lá dentro porque não havia mais ninguém chegando. Ninguém pra nos interromper, que ruim.

- Sabe, você não pode agir assim pra sempre, sabia? Uma hora você vai ter que abrir os olhos e descer a sua guarda. Eu sou a melhor coisa que você pode encontrar pra você em muitas e muitas milhas. E você é, _de longe_, o melhor que eu posso ter por aqui, em Forks... – ela foi chegando mais perto de mim, olhando minha boca. Eu comecei a sentir calor apesar do vento gelado que soprava no estacionamento. – Pare de lutar contra o destino, Jack Lancaster, e somente aceite. Eu já desisti. Ficou muito claro que tive a maior sorte da minha vida três meses atrás.

- Jessica, eu...

-Shiii, Jack. Você está arruinando meu momento – ela riu divertida, e eu reparei nas covinhas que a bochecha dela fez. Eram lindas, ela sempre fez isso? – Eu estava te contando como as coisas vão acontecer no futuro. Como, logo logo, você vai reparar que não pode evitar o inevitável e vai finalmente resolver me ligar. Mas não tem problema que você não vê isso agora. Eu sou paciente, essa é uma das minhas várias qualidades...

Ela parecia ainda mais próxima de mim. E era muito bonita mesmo. De repente eu não lembrava mais do que me irritava nela. Ela estava com um perfume delicioso, refrescante, e o cabelo dela não estava mais muito escuro, mas brilhava meio bronze no pôr-do-sol, uma cor única, linda.

Eu não notei, mas também esta observando a boca dela, que há cada segundo ficava mais próxima da minha, os lábios quase se tocando.

E então, o encanto se quebrou. A porta da escola se abriu e uma dúzia de crianças saiu correndo e gritando, seus pais tentando acompanhar o ritmo rápido com as mochilas e materiais pendurados nos ombros. Um grupo muito barulhento.

Eu pulei três metros de distancia de Jessica. Eu ia beijá-la de novo? Ah, _de novo_? Pra que, pra que depois ela voltasse a me seguir e aparecer onde quer que eu esteja _de novo_? Não é possível que meus hormônios mandassem em mim desse jeito! Essa menina era encrenca e eu devia me manter longe dela.

- Hora de pegar a Anna. Boa festa! – eu disse agitado, e eu fugi de perto dela quase correndo.

Achei Anna correndo no pátio, ela ficou feliz de me ver, pulando no meu pescoço. Minha anjinha ficava linda de roupinha de bailarina rosa. Voltamos pro carro também correndo, eu morrendo de medo de Jessica ainda estar ao lado do meu carro. _Sim, ela era capaz de uma coisa dessas._

Anna tentava me contar alguma novidade super empolgante da escola dela, mas eu estava irritado demais pra ouvi-la, e dirigi para casa apenas parcialmente concentrado nela ou no caminho.

- PAI, o que você está fazendo?! – ela gritou comigo e eu freie o carro bruscamente quando virei na nossa rua. – Nós temos que ir ao supermercado, eu _preciso_ comprar leite condensado pra ir dormir na casa da Amy. Nós vamos fazer brigadeiro e eu devia levar a lata de leite condensado, lembra?

Ah, é, Anna ia dormir na casa de uma coleguinha e eu precisava fazer compras por isso...

- Que susto você me deu, Anna! Precisa gritar desse jeito, menina? Experimente falar como uma pessoa normal da próxima vez, viu... – ela se encolheu no banco traseiro, visivelmente constrangida – Você não é uma ogra, moçinha. Pelo menos não que eu saiba!

E eu coloquei meu braço direito pra trás e tentei fazer cócegas nela. Ela riu feliz.

- Vamos pro supermercado então, minha ogrinha! – eu disse pra ela, enquanto Anna ainda se contorcia no banco de trás.

* * *

_N/A: Ei gente! _

_OMG! Que emoção postar esse capítulo. Originalmente ele deveria ser o prólogo da história, por isso que ele é grande assim, antes meu capítulos eram bem maiores e eu acabei cortando... Mas enfim, acabou que ele não encaixou e eu quase descartei... Só que é legal pra vcs já saberem logo de cara que a Tanya não vai se apaixonar por um cara normal, não... Ele tb tem seus mistérios! [/**suspense**mode**on**]! huahauhauhuahuahau E fora que ele conhecendo o Carlisle é mto funny, né? Adoro que ele cora igual as enfermeiras pela beleza dele! *o* Agora, para uma descrição mais física do nosso 'hero' vcs vão ter que esperar até a Tanya conhecê-lo. O que será no próximo cap!!!! \o/\o/\o/_

_Deixei alguém ansioso?? *mirabela cruza os dedos* huahauhauhauhau_

_Aaa, e alguém suspeitou na 1ª vez que a personagem da professora apareceu que ela era Jessica Stanley? x) hauhuahuah OS créditos pra essa ótima idéia vão pra __ minha amiga MunyraFassina (ela não lê a história :( mas já foi obrigada a ouvir falar mto dela... =p)! Realmente é a cara da Jessica falar daquele jeito, e ser uma louca sicótica atrás de um cara gato! Tão ela! E se preparem porque Tanya ainda vai morrer de ciúmes da Jessica, pode esperar! ;D _

_Bom, obrigada, muitísiiiiiiiiimo pelas reviews!Vocês são o máximo, eu tava meio carente porque eu amo essa história tanto e os comentários estavam escassos, mas eu sei que vocês 4 ainda vão continuar lendo e sendo minhas leitoras queridas por muito tempo ainda, né?! *abraça apertado e beija cada uma delas* E ainda tem muita coisa boa pra acontecer! _

_Por hora, obrigada: **Emy Nik**: siiim, que felicidade que o Jack apareceu, certo? Se prepara pro próximo, viu! Será hardcore! =p; **Raquel**, sim teremos a 2¨ª chance de RxE! Mas tô terminando outra história agora, mas num futuro próximo vamos ter sim! ;) e a Nessie é super funny, xD todo mundo a ama demais! *_* próximo capítulo vai sair rapidinho, prometo! ; **Ingrid**, eiii amore!! xD vc faz mto bem escrevendo sua história antes no word! Eu detesto pressão pra escrever, não funciono! =x Doce Aurora, por exemplo, tem até o capítulo 30 já no word! Ainda não tá terminada, mas quase e eu escrevo quando a inspiração bate only! Vai ser um saco esperar por mais Kate&Garrett cute moments mas eu aguardo! E Alec&Nessie? OMG, qdo vc postar me avisa!; e **Tati**, ei darling! xD Aaaaa, nem me agradece sua fic é mto mara! Pulei da cadeira várias vezes lendo! E jura que vc virou team Alisper por minha causa? Nossa, que honra! Agora temos vc e fernando pro team dos Jasper e Alice lovers! *-* hauhauhau Mas então, gostou do Jack? aqui foi só uma introdução da personalidade dele, ainda vai ter muito mais no futuro! E da filhinha dele tb (que é uma fofa, pode acreditar!)... **Okay? Um Beijo bem molhado na bochecha de vcs quatro!! xD**_

_E peloamor, quem ainda não comentou faça essa autora feliz, vaiiiiiii!! Tenho tantos leitores fantasmas... Terei que chamar Suze Simon e o Jesse! xD_

_;*  
_


	10. Cap 8: Desejo de sangue parte 1

_N/A: People!! Desculpem por demorar! Minhas férias tão terminando mas eu ainda não entrei no ritmo de saber exatamente que dia da semana estamos... Ai me perdi um pouco, mas não se preocupem que eu já estou aqui!! :D_

_E esse capítulo é duplo! Logo, comentários só no final de tudo, okay? _

_**Deixem reviews!**_

_Boa leitura! ;D_

* * *

_**Capítulo Oito **__**– "Desejo de sangue" parte 1**_

- Se eu me lembre bem você não gostava muito de comida humana... – Eu abaixei a voz só um pouco pra que os humanos ao nosso redor não pudessem ouvir.

Estávamos no Thriftway, um supermercado relativamente grande para Forks, que ficava junto à rodovia mais ao sul da cidade. Renesmee levava o carrinho de compras, animada. Ficava quase dançando enquanto arrastava aquela coisa barulhenta pelos corredores. Eu andava ao seu lado, nem um pouco feliz como ela, mas tentava disfarçar da melhor maneira meu tédio. Jasper um pouco atrás de nós, completamente vigilante e atento. Ele tinha a função de que a passagem de Renesmee por ali fosse a mais imperceptível o possível para os humanos de Forks, e eu sabia que ele estava scaneando o ambiente em busca de qualquer um curioso ou interessado nela.

- Ah, eu ainda prefiro caçar sim. Mas depois que você se acostuma em comer, até que é divertido. Tem toda uma enorme variedade de sabores, e se for uma pessoa que sabe cozinhar bem como a mamãe, pode ser tão delicioso quanto o melhor dos leões da montanha.

Não me convenci nem um pouquinho com aquele discurso já pronto que ela me deu.

- Hum, isso ou você estava tentando incluir mais o seu querido Jacob lá em casa.

Eu tive de rir da reação dela. Ela deu um pulo e o carrinho de compras quase escapou das suas mãos. Ela olhou pra trás assustada pra Jasper, mas ele ainda estava muito distraído analisando todos no local. Depois recebi um olhar malvado dela, quando me respondeu:

- Tia Tanya, você quer me matar de vergonha?! Tio Jasper está com a gente...

- Eu disse alguma mentira? – eu sorria abertamente agora. Nessie era uma criaturinha única.

Ela corava abertamente agora, as bochechas se tingindo de carmim, os olhos revirados até o teto.

- Bom, ele estava parando de se alimentar lá em casa no ano passado. Todos nós caçávamos sempre juntos e mamãe nunca precisava fazer muitas compras. E então as visitas começaram a ficar mais curtas quando nós paramos de caçar sempre. E Jacob sempre precisava ir embora cedo, ele precisa comer todo dia... – ela deu os ombros – E agora é bom ter a companhia dele nas refeições. Eu gosto. E, além disso, é importante que eu me alimente normalmente se quiser ter uma vida normal a partir do meu aniversário. Então agora eu como todos os dias.

Um sorriso feliz se fixou nos lábios dela ao terminar de contar a história pra mim.

- Muito bem, então... Eu sabia que o cachorro tinha algo haver com isso.

- O que? – Jasper perguntou chegando mais perto de nós. Renesmee deu um pulo pro lado de nervoso. "_Não fique nervosa, querida, é o Jasper. Ele vai perceber..._" eu somente pensei, mas já era tarde.

E com a voz mais tremida que o normal ela disse:

- Opa, é aqui as cervejas! O vovô Charlie e o Billy gostam da Budweiser, tio Jasper. Eu e a tia Tanya vamos pegar os refrigerantes na geladeira.

E antes que eu e Jasper pudéssemos protestar, ela já me arrastava pro outro lado do supermercado em direção aos refrigerados. Jasper ficou no mesmo lugar com uma expressão muito irada no rosto e eu entendia bem o porquê. Estamos indo em direção aos refrigerados _muito rápido_. Muito mais que um humano normal correria. Eu suspirei alto antes de colocar o braço no seu ombro pra fazê-la reduzir a velocidade. Renesmee ainda tinha muito que aprender sobre se disfarçar no mundo dos humanos.

- Querida, não pode andar tão rápido assim no supermercado – eu disse com a voz doce. – Você está indo _muito_ rápido.

- Ops. – foi tudo que ela disse.

Ela parou de andar e percebeu que já tínhamos percorrido quase metade do supermercado em segundos. Um sorrisinho tímido foi tudo que ela fez antes de olhar pro chão.

- Fiquei nervosa... – ela estava ficando mais vermelha.

- Ah, querida, tudo bem, vamos andando devagar, que tal? – Eu passei o braço ao redor dela e a levei até o fim da sessão de alimentos refrigerados onde havia uma enorme geladeira com várias portas de vidro onde havia várias marcas diferentes de refrigerantes.

Eu olhei pra Jasper antes de continuarmos. Ele ainda não havia se mexido, e eu sabia que ele estava avaliando a situação depois da ação impensada de Nessie. Nós trocamos um olhar significativo durante meio segundo e eu entendi que ele não interceptou nada.

Mesmo assim eu observei o local. Havia poucas pessoas no supermercado naquele horário. Uma senhora pedia um quilo de carne no fundo onde estava localizado o balcão do açougue do Thriftway. Um casal comprava produtos congelados nos stands perto de nós, e mais um homem estava parado com uma torta de chocolate congelada na mão. Ele conversava com alguém sobre levar ou não levar o produto, mas eu não via mais ninguém com ele.

Eu não deveria notá-lo. Não deveria pensar em homens desse jeito, não depois do desastre que eu fui com meus últimos dois amantes, mas a idéia de que aquele era um belo espécime de humanos masculinos foi inevitável. Desde quando o nível de Forks tinha subido daquele jeito?

O homem que eu me referia estava muito lindo na sua calça jeans e blusa verde, ele parecia o tipo que ficava bem vestido em qualquer roupa. A pele dele era branca, mas não pálida, com um delicioso tom bronzeado nele. Como se ele pegasse muito sol há muito tempo atrás e hoje estava há muito tempo sem se bronzear. Ele olhava em dúvida para a torta congelada em suas mãos, o rosto concentrado numa careta de indecisão, os lábios estavam tortos pra direita e suas bochechas tinham covinhas lindas.

- Mas se a minha bailarina quer tanto... – eu o ouvi dizer para ninguém em particular.

E ele deu um sorriso lindo, as covinhas da suas bochechas se intensificaram. Eu senti um sentimento estranho de afeição quando ele levantou o rosto e eu pude ver que seus olhos eram verdes. Merda, morenos claros de olhos verdes eram perigosos pra mim. Meu calcanhar de aquiles. Isso era totalmente inesperado, não deveriam ter homens bonitos assim em Forks, eu já tinha conhecido a maioria absoluta de pessoas da cidade, simplesmente não havia isso aqui. Eu balançei a cabeça de leve, tentando expulsa os pensamentos sobre ele.

Continuamos andando calmamente em direção a geladeira de portas de vidro. Isso seria a poucos metros do lindo moreno de olhos verdes. Hum, eu não poderia dormir com nenhum homem de Forks. Minha família tinha uma residência permanente na cidade, _Carlisle trabalhava aqui_. Isso seria uma confusão inútil, eu posso arranjar caras em qualquer outro lugar. "_Não posso fazer isso aqui_" eu me ordenei em pensamento.

Mas Renesmee notou onde os meus olhos estavam se dirigindo.

- Ah, mas a tia Tanya está muito calada agora... Será que um certo rapaz de camisa verde tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

Eu fiz uma careta brava pra ela enquanto abria a porta da geladeira, e ela riu divertida. Nós estamos a mais de 15 metros dele, talvez vinte, mas mesmo assim eu percebi surpresa que ele levantou a cabeça e olhou em nossa direção.

Seria possível que ele tivesse _nos ouvido?_ Impossível, humanos não tinham uma audição tão apurada. Mas ele parecia curioso como se soubesse que era dele que falávamos. Eu também fiquei curiosa.

- Pode pegar mais duas garrafas de Pepsi. Jacob bebe isso como um louco... – mas a minha atenção só estava parte com Nessie.

O "rapaz de camisa verde" agora me encarava, uma expressão de curiosidade e fascínio nos olhos dele. Sempre havia fascínio nos olhos deles. Um dia eu ainda ia ficar convencida ou metida com isso, mas dessa vez ele também parecia surpreso, e eu não entendi bem esse sentimento. Será que ele conhecia os Cullens e percebeu minha semelhança com eles? Deveria ser isso. Mas a minha curiosidade ainda estava muito aguçada.

Renesmee pegava outros refrigerantes no carrinho e fui pegar as duas garrafas de Pepsi que ela me pediu.

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

O meu "rapaz de camisa verde" se movimentou com seu carrinho de compras pra algum outro ponto atrás de nós, eu não o encarava mais, mas pude ouvir com facilidade seus passos se movendo e o barulho irritante das rodinhas do carrinho arranhando o chão. Ele deve ter ido para algum local que tivesse uma corrente de ar; o sistema de aquecimento do supermercado deveria ter mudado de direção. Não interessa como, mas o cheiro dele chegou às minhas narinas.

Foi um como um choque da Kate, elevado a mil de potência.

Como se um raio tivesse me atingido.

Como se eu tivesse apanhado muito forte no rosto.

Se eu não estivesse morta, tenho quase certeza que isso teria me matado.

Inicialmente eu fiquei extasiada com a dor que a sede me causou. Era como se a minha garganta tivesse sendo rasgada de dentro pra fora. Meu corpo todo tremeu violentamente enquanto eu lutava pra não desfalecer da pressão. Minhas mãos não eram mais controladas pela minha mente. Era só o instinto que me dominava. A garrafa de Pepsi explodiu, o barulho parecendo uma explosão fez Nessie gritar do meu lado.

Eu tinha certeza que ia desmaiar. Durou apenas um quarto de segundo, _lógico_, eu sei que vampiros não podem desmaiar.

A dor foi incrível. Foi tudo o que eu pude sentir, o efeito que a aquela sede tão forte causava no meu corpo: a garganta tão distendida que parecia que ia se rasgar de fora para dentro; a pressão na cabeça, fazendo que eu preferisse que minha cabeça explodisse do que aquela pressão continuasse; meus braços se enrijecendo, minhas mãos fechadas; as unhas grandes que eu tinha tanto orgulho de cuidar entrando na minha carne...

Tudo isso resultado da sede absurda que me tomou.

Sede que eu senti com o cheiro...

Nossa, que cheiro delicioso. O melhor cheiro do mundo, nunca eu havia sentido algo como aquilo. Eu estive em todos os cantos do mundo, conheci homens de diversas épocas em mais 600 anos de vida imortal. Sabia o gosto de milhares homens, mulheres e crianças. Eu já havia sido um monstro impiedoso e sedutor, e sabia o que havia de maravilhoso no sangue humano muito bem. Mas eu nunca havia sido totalmente seduzida pela monstruosidade da nossa condição.

Muitos vampiros admiravam a vida de monstro assassino e desejam vivê-la. Eu e minhas irmãs nunca fomos assim. Isso sempre nos machucou profundamente, e o amor que tínhamos pelos humanos que conhecíamos sempre foi maior que qualquer desejo de matar.

Eu nunca quis matar.

Nunca quis beber o sangue de nenhum ser antes.

_Como depois de 600 anos de imortalidade eu pude achar alguma coisa que provasse minha verdade uma mentira?_

Era nosso orgulho pessoal ter conseguido ultrapassar a barreira da sede e viver em paz com os humanos a mais de 300 anos. Eu estava livre do sangue humano há anos.

"_Não, errado. Só há poucas horas_" eu lembrei amargurada.

Bom, se eu já estava condenada... Se eu já era aquele monstro nojento, então esse humano não ia escapar então. Que se fodam as conseqüências, eu o quero pra mim. Eu nunca quis nada nem ninguém como eu o quero. O supermercado só tinha algumas testemunhas, mas não interessa. Eu tinha Jasper e Renesmee comigo. Talvez eles tentassem me impedir, ou talvez me auxiliassem. Mas pelo menos o segredo não ia sair daqui, Jasper tinha consciência de que isso era importante demais. Se ele se irritasse muito comigo eu resolveria isso depois.

Agora eu quero o saber se o gosto é tão bom quanto o cheiro.

Eu rosnei baixinho pra mim mesma. O fluxo na minha boca era intenso como eu não sentia há muito tempo, mas não serviu em nada pra aplacar a minha sede.

Eu me virei. Renesmee ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar após ter gritado pra mim. Havia se passado um segundo desde o grito dela, minha mente estava agindo muito, mas muito rápido agora. Eu ouvi que Jasper corria a plenos pulmões pelo supermercado.

Pelo jeito ele ia tentar me impedir.

"_Merda_" eu pensei. Mas ele não era melhor guerreiro do que eu. Bom, talvez fosse porque apesar dos meus muitos mais séculos de prática que ele, Jasper havia tido uma vida muito dura antes de se juntar aos Cullens. Não interessa, aquela presa era minha e Jasper ia morrer se tentasse tomá-la de mim.

Eu não lutava mais contra os meus instintos. Eles eram arrasadores. Não havia como impedi-los de me dominar.

Era forte demais, a minha mente estava perdida, eu agora era só um animal.

Passou-se mais um segundo e Jasper se aproximou mais de mim. O rosto dele era de confusão e surpresa. O meu instinto de sobrevivência gritou na minha cabeça.

Eu me baixei mostrando os dentes. Renesmee fez um movimento pra me tocar, mas eu fui muito mais rápida. "_Pobre menina_" uma parte da minha cabeça pensou. Uma parte que eu achei estar perdida pra sempre, era a Tanya que eu era. "_Não a machuque"._ Mas eu a empurrei mesmo assim. Nessie caiu no chão a uns três metros de mim, e o rosto dela assustado e muito confuso me olhava. Os olhos marrons enormes e arregalados, com pavor.

- Tia, o que você está fazendo?

Jasper chegou. Ele rosnou pra mim. Ele tinha total noção de como eu estava me sentindo. _"Isso era um alívio"_ minha mente normal pensou. _"Ele vai saber que são meus instintos guiando e não vai se meter. Saia daqui, Jasper!" _As advertências da minha mente eram ridículas. Se Jasper se metesse comigo nada podia salvá-lo, nem mesmo esse dom dele.

Eu ia matá-lo se ele se movesse em direção a minha presa.

Por falar nele, eu movimentei a cabeça em um centímetro pra observá-lo. Ele estava parado no meio do corredor, não haviam outros humanos ao redor, o carrinho de compras atrás dele. O rosto era um misto de susto, pavor e medo. Os olhos verdes eram lindos e a parte da minha mente que estava fora do comando temeu por eles. Mas o monstro em mim sorriu, e meus lábios sorriram junto. Um sorriso cheio de dentes e malicioso, aquele que eu fazia a mais de 300 atrás quando pensava em como seria o gosto da minha próxima vítima.

Há quantos anos eu tinha abandonado aquele sorriso do meu rosto?

"_Como eu podia fazer isso de novo? É errado, é sujo, é horrível..."_


	11. Cap 9: Desejo de sangue parte 2

_**Capítulo Nove **__**– "Desejo de sangue" (parte 2)**_

Mas meus instintos me ignoraram e silenciaram a parte piedosa da minha mente. Dei mais uma fungada profunda no ar abarrotado do cheiro dele do supermercado. Era dolorido e delicioso ao mesmo tempo, se é que podia existir algo dolorido e delicioso ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que morri e fui pro céu.

Aquele humano existia. Isso parecia um milagre.

O cheiro dele era a coisa mais perfeita que existia sobre a superfície da terra e ele seria meu.

Eu ainda estava sorrindo um segundo depois quando Jasper falou de novo:

- Você está com _sede_? – a voz dele tinha repugnância. Eu não me importei nem um pouco. A vergonha daquilo me abandonou há muito tempo, desde o primeiro momento que o cheiro me alcançou. – Mas como?

- Não se atreva a me impedir, Jasper. Saia daqui! – eu rosnei pra ele.

Renesmee ainda estava no chão. Ela parecia magoada. De novo, eu nem liguei. Que se foda ela e Jasper. Que se foda Carlisle. Que se foda até mesmo a Kate se ela pudesse me ver agora. Nenhum deles podia saber o que era aquilo, como aquele cheiro me dominava, como eu não tinha alternativa. Eu precisava daquilo. Se eles não me entendesse eu só poderia lamentar.

Nenhum deles poderia me recriminar. Eu era uma vampira, uma caçadora, e estava com sede, e aquele homem era a presa mais deliciosa do mundo.

Eu parei um momento pra relembrar das minhas presas ao longo dos meus longos séculos de existência. Foram tantos, milhares, mas eu me lembro claramente e todos eles. Nossa espécie não perdia nunca nenhuma lembrança. Todos os nossos atos era registrados por esse computador infalível que era nossa memória. Eu podia responder minha própria pergunta com muita certeza. Certeza absoluta. Aquilo era a mais pura das verdades.

Não. Não havia nem um humano que tenha sido tão apelativo e convidativo pra mim como aquele "rapaz de camisa verde". Nenhum cheiro nunca me machucou tanto, nunca havia sentido tanta sede em mais de meio milênio. Nem se eu vivesse um milênio inteiro eu sentiria aquilo. Nem se eu tivesse vivido todos os milênios que já existiram aquilo teria qualquer comparação.

Ele era meu paraíso na terra, o sangue dele ia lavar minha garganta e me levar ao nirvana.

De novo, eu estava tremendo de antecipação.

- Você vai atacá-lo? – Jasper falou de novo. – Tem certeza?

- Ah sim, com certeza. Pode se assegurar que Alice está vendo isso agora mesmo. Ele vai morrer na minha boca e isso já está decidido. - eu sussurei para Jasper, minha voz lembrando o ronronrar de um tigre perigoso se preparando para o bote. Exatamente como eu estava agora.

Renesmee soltou de novo um gritinho de medo, por sorte muito mais contido do que antes. Havia um segurança do supermercado que a havia visto cair e estava se movimentando na nossa direção. Minha presa também parecia sair do choque inicial e estava se movendo para nossa direção. _Ele não tinha nenhum senso de sobrevivência? Ele não ia correr e gritar?_ Era uma delícia vê-lo se aproximar de mim.

Para os humanos somente havia passado poucos segundos desde que a garrafa de Pepsi explodiu na minha mão. Eles só estavam reagindo agora. Eu não tinha tempo de bater papo com Jasper. Se eu não fosse rápida ele poderia escapar.

O pensamento disso fez minha garganta se retorcer mais ainda de dor. Eu grunhi sem perceber.

- Jasper – eu disse numa voz muita rápida para que qualquer humano entendesse. Meu corpo ainda estava curvado em formação de ataque, o braço que empurrou Renesmee ao chão ainda esticado e meus dentes ainda arreganhados pra ele enquanto eu falava – eu não estou interessada em discutir o assunto. Ele vai morrer, eu já decidi e você pode lutar comigo sobre isso ou pode me ajudar a lidar com as conseqüências.

- Tanya, essa não é você. Por favor, reflita um segundo antes de fazer qualqu...

Eu não ouvi o resto. Minha garganta estava doendo como nunca havia doído antes. Meu corpo tremia violentamente agora, não era possível sentir aquilo e não correr na direção. Não havia como estar sentindo aquilo tão forte e não seguir direto pra acabar com o sofrimento. O monstro devorador de sangue dentro de mim precisava se aliviar da garganta destroçada. Não importa mais sobrevivência. Jasper poderia me matar se quisesse, mas ele iria me matar indo em direção a ele.

Renesmee estava se levantando, Jasper ainda dando seu discurso, tentando em vão me convencer a ser superior a tudo isso. Hum, pobre Jasper. Não há nada superior em mim agora. Só existe o básico instintivo no meu ser. Só o animal sedento. A besta incontrolável por sangue.

O segurança ainda estava na sua corrida em câmera lenta, meu lindo de olhos verdes não havia dado nenhum um passo completo pra nós, e eu disparei!

Pude sentir Renesmee e Jasper correndo atrás de mim, em qualquer outra situação da minha vida que dois vampiros me perseguiam eu teria parado e me defendido. MAs todos os outros instintos estavam dormentes, subjulgados pela aquela sede insana que me compelia pra frente. A situação mais única e incrível. Nem mais comigo eu me importava, só com a sede.

"_Ela me dominou completamente! Mas eu sempre fui mais forte que ela. Sempre fomos todas mais forte que ela. Kate teria nojo de você desse jeito_" uma parte da minha mente pensou, mas eu não podia fazer nada. O cheiro estava me guiando e eu não resistia mais.

Ia me entregar sem resistência ao paraíso e ao nirvana. Eu estava cansada da minha vida imortal. Seria bom ver o outro lado. Eu estava disposta a morrer pra ter aquele sangue.

Cheguei até ele em menos de meio segundo. Deu pra ouvir o gemido baixo de Jasper. "_Pobre, Jasper_", minha mente pensou. Teríamos tanto trabalho com as testemunhas essa noite. Mas valeria a pena. Eu podia cheirar que valeria a pena. Era o cheiro mais valioso do mundo...

E tudo mudou.

Minha mente fez um reboot forçado.

Minha presa havia se movido um centímetro pro lado com a minha corrida de fração de segundo e eu pude ver que ele afinal não era um louco que falava sozinho, mas havia uma linda menininha sentada no banco do carrinho de compras dele. Ela tinha os mesmo os mesmo olhos grandes e verdes dele e estava vestida de bailarina.

Ela parecia bem nova, como se tivesse 6 ou 7 anos. Os olhos estavam cheios de medo e pavor. E era linda como um anjinho, os cabelos eram pretos como ébano e cacheados bem compridos e sua pele branquinha como a neve. Uma linda branca de neve em miniatura vestida de bailarina.

Era óbvio que ela era a filha dele, seus dedos estavam agarrados a camisa verde como quem segura no bote salva vidas. Além de que as feições eram muito próximas, ela tinha o mesmo nariz que ele, e o formato dos olhos, além de que também eram do mesmo tom verde esmeralda.

Meu peito ardeu de dor, minha garganta se rasgou mais, eu nem imaginei que era possível tal dor tão profunda.

Não havia como eu permitir aquilo. Eu não havia pensado na minha vítima nem por um segundo. Não havia pensado nele por um segundo como algo mais que a profusão deliciosa de uma essência dos deuses. Pra mim ele era só cheiro e sabor. Não o tinha visto como pessoa desde que meus sentidos o sentiram.

Ele era só sangue e corpo.

Mas agora eu via que ele não era só isso. Ele tinha uma filha. Devia ter esposa, quem sabe outros filhos. Uma família inteira. E se ele fosse uma boa pessoa? Um inocente, que só estava no local errado e na hora errada?

Minha mente se esforçou ao máximo pra assimilar a verdade. Eu não poderia deixar meus instintos tomarem de conta de mim agora. Não interessa o cheiro, nem o sabor, nem nada.

Eu não era assim. Não podia ter prazer em matar.

_Eu. Não. Era. Assim_.

Lutar contra os instintos irresistíveis era muito mais difícil do que esperar para persegui-lo. Era mil vezes mais doloroso. Saber que eu não iria senti-lo era desnorteador.

Meus olhos giraram em órbita enquanto eu lutava pra permanecer imóvel.

Já tremia como uma louca no lugar. Pude sentir Jasper me segurar por trás, os braços dele se fecharam ao meu redor enquanto eu duelava contra mim mesma e me mantinha os braços estendidos e colados junto ao corpo, buscando, desejando com todas as forças restantes de mim mesma só uma coisa: permanecer imóvel.

Eu tive vontade de gritar pra ele "_Aproveite agora. Me tire daqui, Jasper. Me mate mas não me deixe fazer isto_." Mas eu não podia confiar em mim mesma. Não podia falar agora, não podia nem me mexer agora. Fechei os olhos e cortei a respiração. Era um alívio não senti-lo, mas a memória do cheiro era altamente vívida.

- Do que vocês falando? Quem vai morrer aqui?

A voz dele era linda, forte, máscula e suave. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu senti um arroubo de afeição por isso. Mas não era só isso. Nós estávamos falando muito rápido e baixo para ouvidos humanos. Tudo para ele estava acontecendo muito rapidamente. E mais uma vez ele demonstrava que havia nos entendido. Aquela curiosidade inicial que eu senti quando o vi pela primeira, antes do cheiro dele assaltar meus sentidos, voltou. Quem era esse humano afinal? - _E como ele pode me atrair tanto assim?_

Jasper também pareceu espantado pelo barulho que fez atrás de mim.

Eu queria abrir os olhos e olhar pra ele mas não consegui. Não tinha coragem.

- Papai eu estou com medo...

A voz da filha dele era delicada e suave como de uma criança doce. Eu não resisti e abri os olhos.

As mãos de Jasper estavam me apertando e machucando ao meu redor, me mantendo no mesmo lugar. Renesmee estava ao meu lado, obviamente pronta pra ação se eu me libertasse de Jasper e atacasse os humanos na minha frente. Ótimo, era um alívio a resolução deles de me impedir, eu nunca teria como agradecê-los.

Mas minha presa havia se aproximado mais de mim. Agora ele estava a menos de um metro de mim. Eu não me atrevi a respirar, não com ele tão perto, mas meu corpo tremeu violentamente com a idéia de como seria o cheiro dele dessa proximidade. Meus olhos saíram de órbita, e eu senti que ia perder a determinação de novo.

A filha dele, com certeza, havia protestado porque ele saíra de perto dela e agora estava muito mais perto de nós. Ele não aparentava medo, mas preocupação. Ah, céus, minha presa não tinha instinto de preservação ou sobrevivência. O quão difícil isso seria mais?

- O que está acontecendo? Eu tenho certeza que posso ajudar, meu nome é Jack Lancaster e eu sou policial da cidade...

Não havia como ouvir o resto do discurso dele. Ai, um policial, jovem, com família e filhos. Um homem de bem com certeza, e eu planejando assassiná-lo a sangue frio.

Minha determinação de ficar imóvel balançou na corda bamba.

Eu ia cair no precipício. Era só uma questão de tempo.

- Jasper você tem que me tirar daqui, – eu disse numa voz rouca e baixa. Minha voz estava muito estranha pela garganta ardida. – eu quero ver o Carlisle.

Eu não ia poder falar mais, não poderia nem sonhar em respirar.

- Nós estamos bem, obrigado. Meu nome é Jasper Hale, sou filho do Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Está é minha prima Tanya, e ela não está se sentindo bem, vou levá-la para ver meu pai.

Ele fez menção pra me mover, mas eu não respondi.

Dor e êxtase me rasgavam ao meio. Eu estava paralisada pelos meus sentidos, só a memória do cheiro daquele estranho era necessária para me paralisar totalmente. Novamente eu me vi questionando quem era ele, como poderia ter tanto poder sobre mim.

- Você não parece estar respirando, - Jack Lancaster se dirigiu a mim e eu senti meu rosto se contorcer em uma careta de dor – você está com muita dor?

E ele tocou meu rosto.

Foi como se Kate estivesse me tocando. Ambos trememos com o choque que o toque rápido nos deu.

Eu gemi alto de dor. Era insuportável. O monstro dentro de mim rugiu, brandiu, gritou e esperneou em protesto. Como eu podia resistir a ele tão perto me tocando? Como eu não o matava ali agora?

Meus joelhos cederam e eu caí, ajoelhada, no chão do supermercado. O barulho foi muito alto, e se eu estivesse em condições me preocuparia se os humanos poderiam desconfiar. Mas eu não tinha outro pensamento que a dor da sede. Nada mais existia pra mim agora.

Jasper foi rápido e me pegou no colo. Eu assenti aos movimentos protetores dele. Ele tinha de me tirar dali o mais rápido possível. Será que eu conseguiria pensar com um mínimo de clareza fora dali?

O segurança apareceu no meu campo de visão. Renesmee falou com ele e com Jack Lancaster, abrindo caminho pra Jasper pra fora do supermercado. Eu os ouvi prometendo me levar ao hospital, Jasper dizendo que ia voltar pra pagar os prejuízos. Eu não os ouvia completamente, mais de 90% da minha atenção eram pra minha própria dor ainda.

E antes que eu pudesse esperar eu já estava no porsche de Alice. Jasper me colocou delicadamente no banco de trás e meio segundo depois o carro já estava em movimento. Eu não via nada mais exceto aquele rosto na minha frente. Jack Lancaster ia me assombrar pro resto da vida.

* * *

_**N/A:** Podem falar, essa última frase foi de matar, né? hahaha! Pois é, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Eu tentei não pensar muito em midnight sun quando o escrevi mais ainda assim ele lembra muito aquele POV do Edward, né... Bom, o caso da nossa querida tanya e o seu Jack é diferente, apesar das semelhanças e mesmo assim lembrem que essa fic tem mesmo o objetivo de homenagear a saga da SM. Sorry se ficou muuuuuito igual mas eu fiz o melhor, certo?_

_No mais, já mostrei o que o grande drama da história, podem esperar muito Jack/Tanya agora! xD Espere drama pro próximo capítulo... Oq vcs fariam se fossem a Tanya? =| Assim, vcs tem que se imaginar no lugar de uma vampira, é verdade... huahuahau! Mas é uma situação dificil de qualquer modo, né? Poor Tanya! =/ __  
_

**_Um BEIJO grande pra todo mundo que deixou reviews! Obrigada por lerem essa minha história, que eu amo de paixão! ^^ Vocês são fantásticas! xD_**

_**Raquel**: Eiii, amore! Então, Jack é moreno dos olhos verdes! xD Um policial, um trabalho bem físico, logo já adianto - sim, ele é muito gostoso!!! xD hauhauhau... Mais descrição vai vir, pode deixar! haha! Gostou desse encontro bombástico? Eu não sei se já tinha contado pra vocês que Tanya teria aquela fixação pelo sangue dele, como Ed teve pela Bella, estilo 'la tua cantante' mas foi o que eu decidi fazer. Ficou bom? ;D_

_**Emy Nic**: Aiiiiiiiii, que bom que vc gostou do Jack, miga!!! xD Fico tão feliiiz, porque se vc já gostou dele agora, vc vai acabar *apaixonada*, como eu e minha amiga que beta a fic ficamos, alguns capítulos mais adiante! hahaha! Ah, muitas futuras cenas com ele de uniforme, também adorooooo! *_* hahahaha!!! _

_**Tati**: AMiga! Vc totalmente lotou minha caixa de emails aquele dia! Wow! A-d-o-r-e-i!! xD Mas tô mto sem tempo, tô roendo as unhas pra saber o que seu Jasper *misterioso* tá aprontando em MBA, pode deixar que eu volto lá! ;) E não tenho certeza que você vai adorar esse capítulo, pode me contar isso, viu!! Qro saber sempre! hahaha! ;D E vc acertou direitinho, Jack é a tampa da panela da Tanya, com certeza! hauhauhauhau A outra metade da laranja e etc... Mas tem algumas complicações no caminho, pra deixar as coisas mais emocionantes! =p Bom, não digo mais nada... Vc vai saber no futuro!  
_

_ps: Não sei oq fazer pra te fazer esquecer o Wang! huahahauhauhau Ele está com mto medo da Bella, e não aparece tão cedo! huahauha Juro! ^_^ *Mas n esquece ele de vez não, heim! Eu n prometo nada, mas...*  
_

_**L ****Martello**: Eiiii! Como vc chegou aqui? Pois é, no orkut é atualizado depois do (é tão mais fácil postar aqui, eles acabam tendo privilégio hahaha!) mas eu tô postando as duas quase no mesmo dia! xD Mas não espalha! Ou ngm mais vai me ler no orkut... uhauhauahuahuahua Bom, e agora que eles se encontraram, e as coisas não são nada lindas e fáceis como vc imaginava para um encontro de duas soul mates, oq vc acha que vai acontecer, miga? Parafrasenado Edward Cullen em twilight: "I´d rather hear you theories"... hihihihihi! ;D  
_

_Então é isso. Ah, **Ingrid **cade tu? Saudades! *snif snif*_

_Por favor, se alguém tiver lendo que ainda não comentou, essa é sua chance! Eu estou muito necessitada de um estímulo, **reviews são a única coisa capaz de animar um autor**!!! _

_Escrever uma história legal é a única coisa que nos motiva, por favor, me deixe saber se eu estou conseguindo chegar perto de 'legal'... _

_Okay? _

_Atualização logo! Próximo fim de semana! Fiquem ligados, o não gosta de mim e demora a avisar no email de vcs... =| _

_Bjs, Mirabela! xD_


	12. Cap Dez: Maldição

_Eu demorei mto, gente? Sorry! Mas capítulo novo agora!_

_Boa leitura... ;D_

* * *

_**Capítulo Dez **__**–"Maldição" **_

Eu estava perdida no meu próprio inferno particular quando notei que Jasper já estava estacionando na garagem dos Cullen. Eu demorei ainda alguns segundos de indecisão dentro do carro. Não queria ter de enfrentar ninguém.

Agora eu podia sentir a vergonha ardendo dentro de mim, de um modo que eu não pensava ser possível quando estava sobre a influência daquele cheiro maldito.

Renesmee e Jasper vieram e abriram a porta de trás pra mim, me olhando de modo muito significativo. Eu devia estar com uma cara muito desolada pela meneira como os dois estavam me encarando. Pelo menos eu me sentia mesmo arrasada. A dor começava a abrasar na minha garganta e eu podia sentir que minha respiração estava voltando ao normal. Mesmo assim permaneci na mesma posição parcialmente deitada naquele banco do porsche, uma parte da minha cabeça se congratulando apenas com conseguir permanecer imóvel.

Alice apareceu correndo na garagem. Seus olhinhos pequeninhos e simpáticos estavam apertados e ela se aproximou de mim, se abaixando pra tocar minhas mãos.

- Minha querida, o que houve? Porque você decidiu partir? Eu não entendo...

E Renesmee me poupou o trabalho, ela tocou nas mãos da Alice que estavam sobre as minhas e ela pode ver um replay de tudo que havia ocorrido no supermercado. Foi um alívio imenso, voltar a falar daquilo e ter de explicar só ia me lembrar mais vividamente ainda daquele cheiro, daquele sabor...

Eu precisava me distrair urgentemente.

- Você pode chamar o Carlisle, por favor, Nessie. Eu realmente gostaria de vê-lo. – eu tentei manter minha voz normal, mas me pareceu um pouco rouca ainda. Era difícil usar a garganta.

- Claro, tia, eu já volto.

E ela saiu da garagem correndo naquela velocidade que faria os humanos verem apenas um borrão.

Alice e Jasper foram muito gentis e evitaram conversar enquanto esperávamos Carlisle. Eu aproveitei satisfeita aquele silêncio que acalmava durante alguns segundos, mas ainda precisava me desculpar. Limpei a garganta com uma tossida seca e começei:

- Jasper, me desculpe... – Já havia me levantado e estava ao lado deles, encostada no carro. – Eu ainda não entendo muito bem o que aconteceu e como aconteceu, mas eu gostaria de me desculpar por ter sido tão rude com você, eu não queria...

- Está tudo bem, Tanya, não é sua culpa. Você não poderia evitar tal reação, nós já sabemos...

Mas o que ele ia me dizer é um mistério, porque logo depois Carlisle chegou e eu senti a pontada da vergonha bater mais forte no peito.

- Tanya, minha querida, Nessie já me mostrou tudo, eu sinto muitíssimo.

Eu não deixei que ele continuasse.

- Não, Carlisle, eu que sinto muito. Eu estou muito envergonhada de ter agido tão mal na sua casa e com sua família. – A dor de estar mais uma vez se referindo a minha própria família na 3ª pessoa foi grande demais. Eu estava realmente perdendo mais uma vez uma parte da minha família em menos de 48 horas? Nossa, como o mundo havia se desfeito completamente sob meus pés!

Me forcei a continuar falando sem alterar minha voz.

- Eu sei como esta cidade é importante pra vocês, e aquele humano... – outra parada involuntária minha – Bom, ele tem família e filhos e eu _não quero_ fazer isso. Vocês todos são importantes demais pra isso. Eu...

Fechei os olhos. Ai, meu corpo doía como se eu tivesse apanhado de uma gangue. Eu nunca me sentia cansada nem com sono, mas só nesse instante desejei que os vampiros pudessem dormir. Quem sabe eu não poderia me convencer que aquilo tudo não tinha sido só um sonho ruim?

- Bom, eu vou embora. Não posso continuar nessa cidade e me arriscar a encontrar com aquele humano de novo, sentir aquilo tudo novamente... - Balançei a cabeça para não formar a imagem na mnente. - É doloroso demais pra que eu possa permanecer aqui. Espero que entenda que eu não posso cumprir a promessa de ficar até setembro. Não posso ficar nem mais um dia.

Carlisle assentiu. Seu olhar era de profunda tristeza.

- Tudo bem querida. Eu não pude evitar que Edward se fosse também.

- Edward? – eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer

- Não é nada, querida... Você vai agora? Esme e os meninos estão lá em cima.

Eu estava com muita pressa de fugir para pressioná-lo a me explicar qualquer coisa que fosse. Não aprecia importante. _Francamente? Nada parecia importante mais... _

- Não, desculpe-me, mas não estou no clima para despedidas. Não é como se não fossemos nos ver nunca mais não é?... – ele concordou com um sorriso triste - Vou apenas pegar meu celular e minha bolsa no 2º andar. Preciso sair com ele ou Kate jamais me perdoaria.

Eu subi silenciosa até o quarto de hóspedes. Na sala ainda havia o jogo de beisebol e todos olhavam a TV com interesse ou assim eu imaginava, já que não tive vontade nenhuma de olhar para sala enquanto passava. Eu desci para o térreo, decidida a ir direto pra porta e já estava quase lá quando Edward me interceptou.

Ele me deu um abraço forte como não fazia há muito tempo e eu, por um minuto, parei incrédula com a intimidade que ele estava demonstrando. Ele respirou fundo antes de falar. Ele parecia sentir dores também. Mas por quê eu não fazia nem idéia.

- Ah, Tanya... Eu sinto _tanto_ por você.

- Edward? – eu perguntei enquanto ele ainda me abraçava. Eu estava dura sob seu abraço ainda cheia de surpresa.

- Eu entendo a sua dor. Eu consigo ler sua mente, lembra? – ele riu com o rosto ainda preocupado e a risada saiu num tom de voz rápido e agudo – Eu já senti o mesmo que você, Tanya... - Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido a última parte e eu o olhei com medo. Como ele podia ter sido uma complusão pelo sangue de alguém como eu? Não era possível, ele devia ter entendido errado minhas memórias, com certeza.

Eu me afastei dele. Era demais pra mim. Saí da casa espelhada dos Cullens em direção ao ar fresco. Foi um alívio. Carlisle, Alice e Jasper me esperavam na varanda. E também Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Bella e Renesmee. Aparentemente só os humanos e lobos estavam assistindo TV, afinal.

Eu precisava ir embora de Forks o mais rápido possível. Pensei em apenas correr para a floresta e deixar todos para trás assim mesmo mas a curiosidade sobre as palavras de Edward impedirar meus músculos de entrar em ação. Em que momento da vida ele poderia ter sentido aquilo? Essa pergunta me incomodou e eu acabei parada na varanda, indecisa entre correr para longe ou me voltar para Edward - que pelo cheiro - eu sabia que tinha me seguido até ali e estava parado pouco atrás das minhas costas.

- Edward... - Minha voz era só um sussurro baixo - Você já... é... já teve a experiência de desejar o sangue de um humano tanto quanto é possível?

Ele riu rouca e agudamente rápido de novo.

- Além do suportável, sim... Isso me aconteceu. - ele olhou depressa para Bella mas isso não desviou meu olhar cravado nele. Eu deu um passo pequeno em direção a ele. Minha respiração presa no peito. Uma parte da minha mente finalmente se tranquilizou, se alguém mais já havia sentido aquilo antes então eu ainda tinha esperanças. Edward voltou a falar: - Eu foi quando eu imaginei que ia morrer de sede apenas por aspirar a fragrância de um sangue! Pensei que minha garganta ia se rasgar de dor...

- É tão estranho, eu não entendo como um humano qualquer...

- Eu sei, parece que eles foram feitos pra nós, não é? Como nosso próprio tipo de droga. Impossível não se viciar... – ele pareceu desolado ao dizer essas palavras, e eu o entendi. Isso era tão triste e terrível, como uma maldição. Euquis pergunta-lo se quando isso aconteceu com ele, alguém mais tanto sentiu a mesma compulsão pelo humano em questão mas nem precisei dizer em voz alta. - Ah, não. A atração que eles exercem apenas um vampiro pode sentir. Jack não vai atrairá mais ninguém da maneira como faz com você.

Eu entendi bem porque eu me senti tranquilizada por essas palavras, mas pude sentir um pouco do meu pânico indo embora. Talvez se porque ninguém ia querer machucá-lo como eu queria, a liberdade dele dependia apenas de mim agora. De mim e do meu autocontrole. Não era muito, mas eu podia me manter afastada de Forks. Eu ia fazer isso.

E enquanto eu tomava essas resoluções Bella correu para o lado de Edward, suas mãos pegaram a dele e eu pude ver um brilho de assombro e orgulho no olhar dela. Ele passou o braço ao seu redor e a abraçou forte. Ela também tinha o rosto como se pudesse chorar. Eu não entendia.

- Eu não acredito que ainda não havia conversado sobre isso com você. Acho que na época do meu casamento e quando Renesmee nasceu estávamos todos muito nervosos e ocupados com a vinda dos Volturi e não havia espaço pra pensarmos em outra coisa...

Mas eu o cortei com a pergunta da única coisa que importava agora.

- O que houve Edward? – eu não sabia se era algo que eu pudesse perguntar para ele com Carlisle e todos os outros presentes ali, mas não poderia refrear minha curiosidade agora. – O humano morreu...?

Ele não respondeu, e eu imaginei que ele devia estar envergonhado do quer que havia feito. Todos ao nosso redor estavam incrivelmente imóveis, pude perceber pela visão periférica. Exceto Renesmee, claro, que estava corada e respirava ruidosamente. Mas mesma ela não se movia muito. Foi Esme que se aproximou de mim, alisou meu longo cabelo e enrolou um cacho meu nos dedos antes de me abraçar e sussurrar ao ouvido:

- Era a Bella, querida. Edward sentia o sangue dela mais forte do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Eu sofri o mesmo que você sofre, Tanya. – ele olhava profundamente agora. Eu podia ver a verdade nos olhos dele. Podia ver a minha mesma dor.

Eu fiquei em choque, minha mente processando aquilo. Imóvel tal como Wang me paralisou em Las Vegas, mas dessa vez era o horror e a surpresa que me impressionavam. Esme ainda estava enrolando meus cachos nos dedos, esperando delicadamente pela minha reação.

Eu não lembrava mais disso com detalhes, mas era verdade que Edward teve um sentimento bem apelativo por Bella quando ela ainda era viva. Houve alguma conversa assim no casamento deles, mas eu não tinha noção que a _"isso"_ que se referiam. Essa incrível compulsão. E o que eles fizeram... Eu estava enojada. Lembrei do casamento deles com detalhes - _dos olhares apaixonados, sua proximidade_. Renesmee nasceu quando Bella ainda era humana. Ele _fez sexo_ com ela. E ela cheirava assim!... Como ele poderia? Como foi _possível_? Ela era mesmo uma vampira aqui na minha frente? Ela realmente sobreviveu a sede de Edward? Minha cabeça estava perdida em milhares de perguntas como estas. Eu estava sentindo um enjôo forte no estomago.

Eles esperaram por cerca de um minuto, até que Edward fez um movimento se aproximando de mim. Mas eu não ia permitir. Empurrei Esme pra longe e me afastei deles. Desci os degraus da varanda quase tropeçando neles. Quando cheguei ao fim da escada ajoelhei no chão, o cheiro da terra úmida foi um alívio para meu enjôo. Eu estava a ponto de vomitar, sorte que não tinha sangue nenhum no meu estômago em vários dias, caso contrário...

Os Cullens foram educados o suficiente para esperar que eu pudesse me recompor. Eu levantei minha cabeça depois de um minuto ou dois, as memórias dançando na minha mente de Edward, Bella, do casamento e daquele cheiro maldito.

_Ah, aquele cheiro. _

Alice desceu as escadas para perto de mim, ela puxou meu cabelo para trás, acho que ela viu que eu ia vomitar, mas eu decidi que não queria isso. Chega de demonstrar fraqueza. Eu estava fazendo isso constantemente agora.

- Não! – Eu disse pra ela e me levantei. Ela não pareceu assustada de modo algum. Como sempre ninguém surpreendia Alice – Eu quero ir embora agora.

Subi os degraus e passei correndo por eles na varanda e peguei minha bolsa que estava caída no chão do hall onde Edward e eu nos abraçamos.

Ele era um doente, um sádico. Mas eu não podia pensar nisso ou meu estômago se revoltava de novo.

Parei na varanda na frente de Carlisle:

- Desculpe por tudo, Carlisle, mas eu realmente não posso ficar...

- Não há lugar nenhum do mundo que você pode ir agora, Tanya. Não há como fugir de... – Edward começou a falar, e parecia que eu ia ganhar um sermão, mas eu o interrompi:

- Você é um masoquista, Edward! – não pude evitar minhas palavras saírem com tanto desprezo. Bella se encolheu nos braços dele. – Eu vou embora e vocês não podem evitar.

Eu corri pra fora da casa, mas Alice estava no mesmo local de antes no fim dos degraus, na terra úmida. Seus braços estavam esticados para frente e ela tinha uma expressão dura no rosto.

- Desculpe, Tanya, mas você não vai a parte alguma.

Eu não pude evitar o rosnado que me escapou da garganta. Eu ainda não tinha total consciência, mas estava disposta a lutar pra sair dali. Eu não podia arriscar permanecer e assassinar aquele homem. Eu não iria fazer aquele de jeito nenhum.

- Saia da minha frente, Alice. – Não foram palavras, mas um grunhido raivoso que saiu dos meus lábios. Eu já me inclinava com raiva dela. Deu pra ouvir mais um dos gritinhos da Renesmee na varanda e a pressão sanguínea dela se acelerar.

E de repente, Edward e Jasper já estavam ao lado dela. Jasper na frente dela, protetor. Edward se dirigiu a mim:

- Você não pode ir embora, Tanya. Você quer matar o humano?

Eu não esperava que o argumento que me levava a fugir, seria o mesmo que Edward ia usar pra me fazer ficar. A surpresa e a dúvida cruzaram a minha mente.

- Eu vi, Tanya! Se você partir, você vai voltar instintivamente, é inevitável, e não poderemos evitar... Você vai assassiná-lo! Por favor, você não pode partir, você precisa de vigilância, por favor, deixe que nós a ajudemos com esse fardo. _Por favor_.

Eu me imobilizei de novo.

A raiva dentro de mim estava gritando pra extravasar. Então eu não podia ficar porque podia matá-lo. Também não podia partir ou eu iria fazer o mesmo.

Não havia solução nessa equação? Eu iria, sem objeções, ser a parte mais monstruosa de mim?

Eu não podia mais suportar a dor da verdade.

- Você não pode ter certeza disso...

- Eu tenho, Tanya! Não vá! Se você for você embora, então vai voltar um dia. Eu vejo seu futuro, querida. – ela pegou minhas mãos nas mãos dela. – Desculpe, mas eu posso ver. Você não vai poder resistir por muito tempo. E ele vai morrer.

A imagem da filha dele de roupa de bailarina apareceu muito nítida na minha frente. Era quase como se ela estivesse ali. A lua estava saindo da lua cheia agora, mas a noite ainda era bem iluminada. Os cabelos intensamente pretos de Alice eram iluminados pela luz da lua, e a paisagem seria linda e bucólica se eu não tivesse aquele fogo quente e ardente dentro da minha garganta.

Eu estava ficando exausta da dor, mas ela não aparentava, nem um por momento, que ia parar.

Eu não queria matá-lo, mas não podia ir embora.

Só tinha uma saída pra aquilo acabar.

Edward se mexeu desconfortável com minha conclusão. _Então ele estava lendo minha mente._

Bom, mas simples ainda.

- Tanya, nem pense nisso... É estúpido, e...

- E o que Edward? – eu respondi com raiva. – Não há saídas pra mim. É uma situação horrível e eu não posso sair dela.

Eu dei as costas pra eles e comecei a andar bem devagar de volta a escada. Subi os degraus em câmera lenta, meus olhos pregados em Carlisle.

- Carlisle... Eu não posso fugir, eu não posso ficar. O que eu posso fazer, Carlisle? Qual é minha saída?

Imaginei que ele pudesse ver bem aonde eu queria chegar... Ele era muito perspicaz. Ia ver entender meu pedido, rezei pra que ele não me negasse.

- Tanya, não é o fim do mundo. Eu posso garantir que você ficará em segurança em minha casa.

- Essa cidade é pequena demais, Carlisle! E você sabe disso...

- Não! Eu insisto que poderei mantê-la o mais seguro possível longe do humano ou qualquer outra ameaça.

Mas enquanto ele falava Charlie Swan, o pai humano de Bella, saia pela porta da casa, segurava um aparelho celular próximo ao ouvido e parecia alheio a toda aquela discussão. Também pudera, nós estamos dialogando o mais baixo e rápido possível, nem mesmo que quisesse ele poderia entender o que dizíamos. Mas eu desejava que ele pudesse fazer o mesmo e evitar que eu ouvisse sua própria conversa no telefone, porque a voz do outro lado da linha com ele estava gravada na minha pele à fogo.

- Então ele está acordado? Bem, pergunte o habitual pra ele e recomende cautela ao Aidan, ele às vezes pode ser muito distraído e deixar o preso sem algemas ou algo assim. - Charlie disse despreocupadamente. E uma risada maravilhosa veio do telefone, me fazendo gemer baixinho.

Era Jack Lancaster. Sem dúvidas. Coloquei as mãos na cabeça, tampando minhas orelhas. Será alguém poderia arrancá-las fora, por favor?

As lembranças voltaram em mim como um soco no alto do abdômen. Eu senti minha garganta arder e quase se rasgar de novo, era quase como se ele estivesse ali de novo, quase como se eu pudesse senti-lo de novo.

Isso tinha que ter um fim logo.

Eu precisava morrer _logo_.

- Muito bem, mas me escute aqui – Charlie Swan ainda falava no mesmo tom de voz, alheio a toda a mudança de movimentação nossa depois que ele apareceu na varanda. Agora todos olhavam pra mim. O olhar de Bella era o mais destacado. Eu não sabia dizer se era por medo que eu atacasse o pai dela, mas o olhar dela era opressivo, quase como pena. Ou apreensão. Não sabia. E a ignorância de Charlie Swan era uma benção.

– Se o medico de plantão liberá-lo para voltar à delegacia eu quero que você esteja lá, Jack! Você é meu melhor oficial eu quero que você faça o transporte pessoalmente.

Carlisle se espantou e Edward confirmou um apergunta muda dele de que o Jack que trabalhava com Charlie era o responsável pelo me estado. Uma memória distante me lembrou que ele era o delegado da cidade e obviamente ele devia trabalhar com Jack Lancaster, um policial da cidade... Jasper parecia desconfortável, provavelmente sentindo comigo meu estresse.

O destino estava se fechando sobre mim, eu não tinha sossego, nem por um momento. Eu ia ser assombrada pra sempre. Esse ia ser meu fim.

Eu continuei nesses pensamentos mórbidos até que senti os braços de Edward me envolverem. Eu me deixei ser abraçada por ele mas sem corresponder, minha mente ainda se recusava a pensar em nada menos do que como minha vida tinha acabado. Começando com a morte de Irina e terminando nisso. Eu não tinha mais felicidade, nem nunca mais iria ter.

A imortalidade seria insuportável assim.

Nunca havia considerado viver até o fim dos tempos como uma maldição.

_Até aquele momento._

_

* * *

_

_Oieee! E aí?_

_Tão achando que a Tanya tá fazendo mto drama? Po, Edward tb ficou mto perturbado, quem leu Midnight Sun - até onde a Tia Steph escreveu ¬¬ - sabe... E o irônico é que foi a Tanya que o consolou lá em Denali, né... huahauhua Agora foi meio o contrário. O mundo dá voltas... Até em fanfic! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_**Próximo capítulo vai ser ainda essa semana, na quinta ou sexta**, antes da minha super viagem de carnaval com a Alice´s Doll! Yeyyy! \o/\o/\o/ Mas como eu demorei pra postar esse capítulo 10 então vou me redimir postando o 11 rapidinho... Logo, comentem depressa heim amores! ;D E pra onde vcs vão no carnaval? Alguém vai e se divertir a vera?! Eu vou! Yeyyyyyyy²! _

_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Agora, my sweet reviews: _

_**Tati**: Aiii q lindo q vc gostou dos caps "desejo de sangue', eles são fundamentais, né?! E Tanya vai tentar sufocar qql paixão pelo Jack, tadinha, ela acha mto dificil se envolver com alguém que vc quer beber o sangue desesperadamente... Só ver como ela fica horrorizada com o Ed nesse cap... =P Mas Ed tb era assim, vide Twilight e Midnight Sun... Impossivel resistir a essa paixão!! *clichê + verdade* E a parte até eles se apaixonarem é a mais linda, né? xD Então, ainda temos alguuuuuuns caps pela frente! \o/\o/_

_**Emy**: Aiiii, eu tô me superando, jura?! Que liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindo ler isso, Emy! Obrigada! E eu fico ainda mais feliz, pq a fic ainda tá meio no começo, o apice é qdo a Tanya se convencer que ela ama o Jack, e nessa parte é que estão meus melhores caps! Quero review sua até lá!!!! \o/\o/\o/ Aiiiii, dá vontade de te falar logo, e pra vcs todas, o q vai acontecer pra ver a reação de vcs mas calma... Olha, só digo que vc tem que continuar lendo, que só vai melhorar msm. Juro!!! xD kkkkkkkkk_

_**Ingrid**: AMOREEEEEEE! xD hihihihi Eu sou vampira? Ai, caramba, quem dera! kkkkkkkk E vc falou da Jessica vadia - ela ainda vai fazer mta vadiagem! - e a Anna que é fofa - ela tb vai ser cada vez + fofa! - kkkkkkkkk! E os meninos, amigos do Jack, falavam do aniversário dele msm. Eu escolhi que o niver dele fosse dia 09/08 pq é o niver da Ginny Weasley de HP (*q é minha personagem mais querida nesse fandom*) e essa festa vai ser um dos grandes eventos da história! =P Eu tô doida pra ver esses projetos! xD Me avisa sobre td, heim! ;) E eu tô meio igual vc... Não escrevo nada desde o natal! Ainda bem que eu tinha um estoque de cap pra postar e agr só preciso revisar... Mas agr depois do carnaval é que o ano começa pros brasileiros, né? =p Eu tb qro escrever todos os meus projetos engavetados! _

_**Alice´s Doll**: Eiiiiii migaaaaaaa!! Obrigada pelas 3 reviews! xD É triste ver nossa fic querida com poucas reviews, né?... ¬¬' Mas adorei que vc tirou o atraso dos seus comentários! hahaha! Precisava dar um jeito de transformar em review aqueles emails gigantes seus e do Wan de comentários (que eu os obrigava a fazer, diga-se de passagem...)! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk E seu comentário me deu uma idéia de slogan: "Já imaginou como seria Kevin Richardson em Forks? De uniforme e trabalhando com Charlie Swan? Não precisa mais imaginar, leia DA!" kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
_

_Gente, eu quero reviewwwwwwws! Peloamor! *aiai* Eu prometo atualizar rapidinho, será que por obséquio eu consigo que algum leitor mudo meu se manifeste?! kkkkkkk_

_Bom, independente disso, beijobabadonabochecha pra todo mundo que lê! _

_Até a próxima! ;)  
_


	13. Cap 11: Súplica

_Mirabela cumprindo promessas: _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo Onze **__**– "Súplica"**_

Meus pensamentos sobre maldições edesgraças estavam crescendo na minha cabeça, e eu sentia que aquele pânico estava prestes a me engolir.

- Shhhh, não pense mais nisso. Vamos lá pra cima, eu vou colocá-la no seu quarto e você vai poder ficar em paz – Edward disse num tom calmo, me tirando daquele estado. Tudo que eu pude fazer foi assenti enquanto ele me pegava no colo, me levantava e me obrigava a cortar aquela linha de pensamento.

Vi pela visão periférica o espanto dos humanos na sala, e a voz de Carlisle os tranqüilizou. Foi pela visão periférica porque eu só conseguia manter meu foco em Edward: _como ele tinha sido capaz de resistir a o que eu enfrentava agora? Não era concebível pra mim que outro vampiro – com as minhas necessidades que eu tenho – tenha sido capaz de não ceder a algo tão poderoso como os instintos._

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer. Eu também não sei como fiz isso. Mas eu a amava, sabe. Não podia deixar que ela se machucasse. Eu simplesmente não poderia viver com isso, e com qualquer outra coisa você pode se acostumar, mas com aquilo era impossível. - ele respondeu aos meus pensamentos, atitude normal para Edward.

- Eu não sou você, Edward. Eu não sou forte como você.

- Não tem nada haver com força, Tanya.

E nós estávamos já no meu quarto de hóspedes. Eu não estava cansada, _lógico_. Não iria dormir tampouco. Eu não entendia o que ele queria ao me trazer pro quarto, mas suspeitei que tivesse algo haver com aquela conversa de vigilância direto da Alice. "_Merda_."

- Sim, moçinha, você vai ter babás permanentes agora. Não está feliz? – ele foi malicioso na frase e eu fechei a cara pra ele.

Todos os Cullens nos seguiram e entraram no quarto também, menos Renesmee. Imaginei que ela estava atualizando Jacob da mais nova loucura da família, conversando com ele das novidades "_Lembra da minha tia de hoje cedo? Pois é, ela enlouqueceu..."_

- Você não está louca. – Edward me repreendeu.

- Haha! – eu ri com sarcasmo pra ele – Se isso não é loucura eu não tenho noção do que é.

- Não! Você não está louca... Você é uma vampira, só isso. Mas você vai superar esse detalhe, eu tenho certeza.

- Qual detalhe_: a sede assassina, a vontade de matar por conta de um cheiro ou só o geral mesmo de ser um monstro caçador de humanos? _

O clima no quarto desanuviou um pouco, e já havia sorrisos no rosto da minha família, mas eu não estava tentando ser nada humorística com aquela frase. Aquilo não era piada. Eu não poderia superar nada daquilo ao encontrar com aquele humano de novo. Jasper foi o único que não sorriu. Ele também sentia a escuridão que minha mente estava naquele momento. Eu podia sentir as tentativas deles de me acalmar mas eu estava muito estressada, simplesmente não estava funcionando direito. O rosto de Jack Lancaster me assombrando não o deixava atuar na minha mente.

- Carlisle. – eu odiava fazer o que eu ia fazer. Mas eu precisava disso. Carlisle não ia concordar, eles todos iam argumentar, mas eu tinha que convencê-los. Era de vital importância que eles aceitassem. Ou pelo menos saíssem da frente para que eu pudesse fazer aquilo sozinha.

Eu fiz um movimento pra sentar na cama e Edward segurou meu braço.

- Não me interrompa, Edward. – eu ainda estava calma quando falei, mas ele pelo contrário quase rosnou a resposta:

- Não vou deixar você fazer isso.

- Você não pode me controlar. Você não está no meu lugar agora, não importa como o sangue de Bella tenha sido apelativo pra você._ Você não sou eu._

Eu me levantei e o ignorei, espumando de raiva, atrás de mim.

- Carlisle. – eu o chamei de novo, apenas pra ter tempo de pensar. Ele já estava no quarto desde o início, e já me observava com atenção desde a primeira vez que eu o chamei. – Eu preciso de você.

- Ela vai te pedir por uma loucura, Carlisle.

- Por favor, Edward, não se meta! – eu gritei com raiva pra ele, que se foda que ele tivesse boas intenções, Edward estava sendo inconveniente tentando me ditar regras. Me virei pra Carlisle e tentei me concentrar nele. Ele era o único que precisava ser convencido, ninguém mais.

- Você entende que eu não tenho salvação. Fui condenada por aquele sangue e todo o meu modo de vida foi condenado junto. Não posso mais confiar em mim mesma, como Alice demonstrou... Eu nunca mais poderei viver tranqüila no mundo depois de sentir o que eu senti.

As sobrancelhas de Carlisle se juntaram pouco a pouco em reconhecimento do meu ponto de chegada. Uma careta se formou muito, mas muito, devagar no rosto dele. Era uma aparência de desgosto profundo.

Eu lutei pra terminar o discurso.

- Se eu pudesse ter outro caminho... Se houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer... Mas eu estou condenada, Carlisle. Eu não quero matar aquele homem e não posso viver sem matá-lo. – Minha voz tremeu, e eu vi que Carlisle estava com o rosto retorcido agora. Quase como se ele fosse chorar. Isso era mais difícil do que eu imaginava – Por favor, Carlisle, termine com meu sofrimento...

Bella entrou na minha frente, impedindo que eu pudesse continuar a encarar Carlisle com meus olhos suplicantes. Ela aparentava estar com muita raiva.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Como você diz que não tem saída?

- Você não tem noção do que eu estou enfrentando, Bella...

- Não! Não me interessa. Edward também pensava não ter opção também, mas ele teve. E eu agradeço a ele todos os dias e todas as noites pela coragem dele.

- São situações totalmente diferentes, Bella. Edward se apaixonou por você. Ele não podia machucá-la. Eu não estou apaixonada. Estou com _sede_. Só.

Ela não parecia convencida. Ainda estava teimosamente entre eu e Carlisle. Eu estava começando a me irritar.

- Eu não quero matar Jack Lancaster por qualquer sentimento nobre em relação a ele, ou porque eu tenho sentimentos por ele. Não quero matá-lo porque eu não mato humanos nunca. Não interessa como eu me sinta sobre o sangue deles. Tenho 600 anos, 300 anos dedicados a uma vida limpa de sangue humano. Convivo muito bem com eles e não quero mudar isso agora. A morte é melhor do que me entregar assim.

Bella assentiu com a cabeça devagar. Finalmente ela estava aceitando a derrota.

Uma satisfação mórbida passou pelos meus pensamentos. Agora sim eu podia pedir pra morrer em paz.

Mas ela ainda não tinha acabado.

- Milagres acontecem, sabia? Eu nunca imaginei na minha vida que um dia ia morar em Forks, mas eu acabei vindo. E quando conheci o Edward, ele também não se apaixonou por mim imediatamente, e foi um milagre que ele não decidiu não me matar logo quando me conheceu. Eu como qualquer humana, estava encantada com ele, se ele quisesse eu teria ido de bom grado para qualquer armadilha que ele preparasse. Eu me daria pra ele facilmente. Mas Edward decidiu não fazê-lo e agora eu estou aqui. Com Renesmee. E somos todos muito felizes. Ele não achava que tinha escolha, mas eu sei que ele tinha. – Ela se aproximou de mim, o rosto centímetros do meu quando disse a última frase - Sempre existe uma escolha, Tanya.

Estávamos todos duros como mármore depois desse discurso de Bella. Eu odiei a ela por isso - _nunca convenceria Carlisle agora_.

- Carlisle, não me interessa o quão nobre Edward conseguiu ser quando esteve na minha situação. Eu não me importo nem um pouco_. Eu preciso que você me mate._

Sussurrei a última parte tão baixo que nem tenho certeza que falei de fato. Bella já havia saído da minha frente e corrido para Edward as minhas costas. Eu estava de novo encarando Carlisle. E de novo, meus olhos eram suplicantes. Eu estava implorando pra morrer. Será que ninguém podia notar o quão difícil era e concordava logo?

Mas Rosalie se sobressaiu da multidão de estátuas de mármores do quarto e a voz dela disparou no ar:

- Isso é um absurdo, Tanya! Como você pode pensar isso? Como nos pede pra fazer isso com a Kate? Como você faz isso com sua própria irmã?! _Chega!_ Eu vou ligar pra ela e pedir que ela acabe com suas loucuras agora!

E ela saiu para a sala mais rápido que eu esperava ser possível.

A lembrança de Kate me machucou muito. Eu confesso que meus pensamentos eram muito egoístas até ali e eu não pensei em que conseqüências isso teria para Kate. Mas não interessa. Ela tem Garrett e ela vai sobreviver.

Já a mim. Não havia como _eu _sobreviver...

Um dia ela iria entender. Ela não ia querer que eu vivesse sofrendo.

- Desculpe, Tanya. Mas eu não posso lhe matar, querida – de novo Carlisle parecia quase a ponto de chorar. Eu nunca havia visto tal coisa, o rosto dele era lindo pela dor que eu sabia que ele compartilhava comigo. Até mesmo sentindo a minha dor, o amor e a compaixão deixavam o rosto dele belo. E por essa visão eu entendi que Carlisle simplesmente não tinha como me ajudar. – eu entendo a dor que você sente para chegarmos ao nível de discutir isso, mas não posso terminar seu sofrimento, tanto quanto você não pode matar aquele humano.

Eu concordei com a cabeça, um pouco fraca. Não podia mesmo pensar que Carlisle me ajudasse apesar de ele ter concordado comigo. Eu sentei na cama de novo enquanto minha cabeça viajava em outros candidatos.

Eu mal tinha chance de pensar em Edward – ele definitivamente era um solidário comigo, podia ler na minha mente exatamente contra o que eu estava lutando, ele próprio já lutou contra o mesmo desejo...

- Nunca vou lhe ajudar com tal coisa, Tanya! É ultrajante que você continue com tais pensamentos.

"_Okay, Edward está cortado da lista_" eu pensei e ele bufou pra mim.

Eu comecei a pensar em Jasper, mas Alice também me cortou.

- Não se atreva! Não me incluía, nem a ele, nos seus planos!

E ela saiu do quarto arrastando seu companheiro pela mão, Jasper com um rosto de curiosidade educada. Ele provavelmente já estava acostumado a não saber das coisas e esperar a explicação de Alice no fim. Confiava nela tão cegamente que nem se importava de saber o que ela havia negado. Eles dois eram um dos casais que eu achava possuir a história mais linda de amor.

Mas não era hora de pensar nessa solidão minha. Havia coisas muito mais urgentes como a sede que me rasgava a garganta.

Eu estava ficando sem opções. Esme nunca faria isso. Jacob, o lobo talvez? Não, uma palavra de Renesmee e ele me negaria. Rosalie e Emmett também poderiam me negar, mas Rosalie não estava ali agora. E Emmett era mesmo o mais forte de todos eles...

No quarto agora Edward e Bella se abraçavam no fundo, perto da cabeceira da cama. Perdidos na sua conversa particular, provavelmente trocando, mais uma vez, juras de amor. Os dois muito felizes pelo autocontrole e perseverança do Edward na época que ela era humana. Blá-blá-blá. Não estava interessada nesses dois agora. Carlisle e Esme me encaravam, Esme dentro de um abraço de Carlisle, os olhos dela muito tristes.

E a pessoa mais importante pra mim no mundo todo naquele momento – _depois de Jack Lancaster_ – eu tive de me consertar a contra gosto – estava do lado deles. Emmett parecia um caminho mais curto pro paraíso. Ele era minha tabua de salvação. Eu tinha certeza que ia convencê-lo a me ajudar.

- Emmett. Eu só tenho você agora.

Edward bufou e eu sabia que, em segundos, ele começar me expor.

Corri e puxei a mão de Emmett pra fora do quarto. Foi algo tão repentino porque antes meus movimentos era lentos e reservados que ele não teve tempo de reagir negativamente. Simplesmente se deixou levar por mim. Eu o levei pra fora da casa, ainda correndo. A TV não estava mais ligada, Renesmee e Jacob estavam sentados no sofá da sala, as mãos dadas, Jacob consolando uma Renesmee chorosa.

Não havia mais ninguém no nosso caminho. Eu corri com ele pra fora da casa em direção a floresta.

- Aonde nós estamos indo, Tanya? – ele me perguntou, na sua voz só havia curiosidade.

- Precisamos conversar em particular... - eu respondi e suspirei de expectativa.

Paramos de correr cinco minutos depois de sairmos da casa. Estávamos perto o suficiente para voltarmos a qualquer momento. E longe pra que ninguém nos ouvisse. Independente disso eu tinha pouco tempo antes de Rosalie nos seguir. Ela nunca ia deixar Emmett sozinho - companheiros nunca se separam por muito tempo. Parei com ele entre as árvores e o olhei com determinação.

- Emmett, você é o mais forte de todos da família. De Olympic ou de Denali. Você é aquele mais poderoso entre nós. – Lógico que elogiá-lo só iria me ajudar. Queria não precisar manipular Emmett tanto assim, mas era preciso. – Eu preciso de ajuda. Você entende que eu não tenho saída. Não posso viver assim. Nem vou matá-lo. Logo só tem uma pessoa para morrer aqui.

- Tanya, por favor, não continue.

Ah, não. Emmett já tinha a cabeça feita também.

- Eu concordo com Carlisle na sua luta pela dieta vegetariana. - ele disse, olhando para o solo, não para a mim. - Não gosto de me sentir o monstro assassino que nós somos e também decidi passar toda a minha imortalidade me alimentando somente de sangue de animais. E não é apenas pela Rose, eu verdadeiramente abracei essa vida pra mim.

"_Então porque ele discordava de mim?_" Eu não entendi. Emmett ergueu os olhos pra mim e o vi resignado.

- Mas entenda, que eu não nos vejo como monstros. Somos apenas uma raça diferente da humana. E se você destruir a vida daquele policial. Bom, eu não me importo. – ele deu os ombros calmamente - Não vai significar que você mudou suas idéias ou seu comportamento. Vai ser um deslize apenas. Quando acabar você pode retornar pra nós, normalmente.

- Não, Emmett. Você sabia que ele tem uma filha criança? Ela deve ter entre 5 ou 7 anos e dança balé. Estava com ele quando nós nos encontramos no supermercado. Ele é um policial com família, esposa, outros filhos! Eu teria matado até a filha dele se Jasper não estivesse lá. Se eu não fosse como nós somos...

Eu tremi com as lembranças.

- Mas eu não me importo. - Emmett replicou ainda mais alto. - É um azar terrível que um homem bom como esse tenha chamado a sua atenção. Entretanto eu não me importo, – ele se aproximou de mim e pôs a mão no meu ombro – não vou terminar a sua vida por causa da dele. Não me importaria nem se ele fosse o papa. Sua vida vale mais que a dele, você é minha família, ele não.

Ele se afastou, estendeu a mão e me carregou de volta pra casa.

Rosalie estava do lado de fora da casa quando voltamos. A expressão dela era de apreensão nervosa. Ela abraçou forte Emmett e eu pode ouvir ela perguntá-lo se eu havia mudado de idéia.

- Não, Rosalie. Nenhum de vocês pode me impedir de fazer o que eu quero.

- O que você vai fazer, tia?

Eu já estava na sala e Renesmee se aproximou de mim. Jacob logo atrás dela, tão protetor como um anjo da guarda seria. "_Será que ela realmente não via?_"

- Eu vou embora, querida. Desculpe por tudo isso.

- Não! Espere! – Alice também apareceu na sala agora. Carlisle e Esme junto dela. – Você não precisa partir assim tão rápido.

- Eu não tenho motivos pra ficar, Alice. E tenho todos pra partir.

- Por favor, Tanya! – Agora era Esme que suplicava – Não se vá ainda. Você precisa falar com a Kate. Você teria coragem de fazer isso sem falar com ela primeiro?

- Ela tem Garrett, Carmem e Eleazar, Esme! Eu sou aquela que não tem ninguém. Ela vai superar. _Eventualmente_. – eu rolei os olhos para cima e Esme me olhou com reprovação. – Bom, eu estou sofrendo agora, tenho certeza que ela vai entender minhas razões!

Eu estava sentindo dores de novo. Seria assim até o fim agora?

- Eu lhe imploro! - Esme disse com pesar. - Espere mais uns dias. Pense sobre isso só mais um pouco.

Bom, como eu poderia negar isso a ela?

- Está bem, mas com uma condição. Vocês não podem de modo algum ligar pra Denali. _Eu não quero saber suas razões_, se alguém tiver que ligar pra eles tem que ser eu.

Todos os rostos na sala concordaram comigo.

- A Rosalie já ligou pra ela ou não?

- Não! – Alice disse rapidamente. – Rosalie não conseguiu encontrá-la e ela não sabe de nada. O destino de Kate está mais que normal. Ela não tem idéia.

- Muito bem, então.

Voltei para o quarto de hóspedes então, me esconder de todos aqueles olhares de pena sufocantes.

* * *

_N/A: Oieeee! Gostaram que eu atualizei super 'the flash'? kkkk É porque eu vou viajar no carnaval, (como vcs já sabem... yeyyy \o/\o/ Vou pra diamantina, no meu primeiro carnaval sem praia... será q vai ser bom?!?) e vou ficar longe daqui do por uns dias, mas nada demais. Semana q vem ou na outra eu volto. Absolutely! ;)_

_Então, Emmett foi fofooooo nesse capítulo, né? Amo essa dele colocar a família em 1º lugar, ele teve uma postura parecida com o Ed em Midnight sun, né gente? Aprendi com a tia Steph. kkkk E pode deixar que eu vou cortar esse drama da Tanya!!! ;) Porque vocês todas conhecem bem a Alice, e sabem que ela é uma 'espevitada' de marca maior... Pois é, alguém acreditou no que ela disse no final? Só vai resultar numa coisa: Kate no próximo capítulo!! \o/\o/ Ela e seu tratamento de choque pra dar uma sacudida na Tanya e tirar essa tristeza dela (em parte, pq isso só Jack pode fazer de verdade... =p)! Reconciliação entre as irmãs a vista! ;) Mas não digo mais nada! hahaha! xP _

_Ah, e a Bella defendendo o Edward? Alguém achou bom? Eu vou ter um momento mais especial pra eles 3 trocarem experiências num capítulo futuro. Tanya tem muito a aprender da relação do E&B. E a Bella já tinha idéia do que o Ed sofreu pelo sangue dela, mas até que ela se impressionou, né? Pois é, rapadura é doce mas não é mole não! (se é que vcs me entendem... kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)**  
**_

_**Aaaa, muito obrigada pelas reviews!** Eu me senti tão querida que mesmo postando rapidinho vocês quatro comentaram! Tive até leitora nova dessa vez! ;D_

_**Tati**: Eiiii! Vc acertou, apoio da família Cullen vai ser fundamental agora... Lindo como todos eles até o Emmett são super encorajadores, né? E Tanya acredita mesmo que não vai se apaixonar por ele agora... Você vai ver quanto tempo ela consegue manter essa resolução! kkkkk Um beijo! =*_

_**Ynna**: Olá!! Bem vinda leitora nova! xD Um óteeeeemo carnaval pra vc tb! ^^ E obrigada pelos elogios, fiquei mto feliz! Ninguém ainda tinha me perguntado diretamente (eu acho...) sobre a natureza do Jack então eu estava fazendo um suspense, mas não, o Jack não é um vampiro mestiço. Ele é apenas como a Bella. Um humano que "teria" caracteristicas especiais se fosse transformado. Mas o que ele seria "se" a transformação dele acontecesse? Isso é segredo!!! xP kkkkkkkkkkkk Aliás, vc acha que a Tanya deveria transforma-lo? Nós sabemos que ele não é casado como ela pensa, nem tem outros filhos... Mas a Anna vai precisar dele pelo resto da vida, né? É dificil. Mas eu vou parar de te perturbar, leitora nova. Ou eu te assusto e vc não volta mais. hahahaha! _

_**Alice´s Doll**: Eiiii amiga! Só tô pensando na nossa viageeeeemm!! Yeyyyyyy! xD xD Próximo capítulo é da Kate enfrentando a Tanya... Lembra desse? BEIJO!!! ^^ _

_**Raquel**: Olá!! Realmente, 'desejo de sangue' ficou marcante! x) E como sempre vc adivinha o que importa: e como reagiu ao vê-la pela 1ª vez! Muito boa pergunta! xD Ainda tem umas coisas pra acontecer antes do Jack aparecer de novo, e agora vai ser pelo ponto de vista da tanya, né? Mas eu prometo que ele vai deixar beeeeeeeem claro como ele se sente sobre conhece-la! kkkkkkkk  
_

_Obrigada mais uma vez! E vou tentar escrever menos na minha nota da autora. Mas é dificil, gente. Eu até 'tento' falar pouco mas... hihihi! _

_Por favor, **quem leu até aquiiiiiii e ainda não usou o botão verdinho ali pra me dizer oq tá achando está dando um furo tremendo**! Porque eu me animo tanto quando vcs comentam, e atualizo muitooooo mais rápido! Então aproveita e me convença a voltar mais rápido do meu sono/hibernação que eu com certeza farei na quarta feira de cinzas! hahaha!  
_

**_Bom feriado pra todos! ;*_**


	14. Cap 12: Última pessoa

_**Capítulo Doze **__**– "A última pessoa que eu tenho no mundo"**_

Eu planejava dar apenas 48 horas para Esme e os Cullen. Se minha cabeça não mudasse nesse período, eu estava decidida a embora muito silenciosamente. O plano já estava até traçado - ir de carro até Canadá, deixá-lo em alguma instituição de caridade; nadar até a Rússia e talvez voltar a visitar minha casa antes do fim. Depois disso eu ainda não tinha decidido mas o importante era deixar Forks imediatamente.

E tinha que torcer para que a previsão da Alice, sobre que a mera lembrança do cheiro do policial iria me fazer voltar e realizar meus sonhos perversos, não fosse se concretizar muito rapidamente. Não posso nem estimar um tempo antes disso acontecer, mas eu estava com saudades da Sibéria, seria excelente poder voltar em casa antes de sumir da face da Terra para sempre.

Com isso tudo certo, fiquei mais de 24 horas no quarto de hóspedes. Ninguém me visitou tampouco. Passei o tempo todo deitada na cama, observando o teto, vendo pela visão periférica a luz do sol na floresta. Como tudo na casa dos Cullens, esse quarto também tinha janelas que mais pareciam portas de tão grandes e uma visão espetacular da floresta. Um esquilo se aproximou do vidro quando o sol estava a pino no céu. Foi o ser vivo mais próximo de mim em horas.

O meu olho devia estar preto como a noite, porque eu estava com sede. Muita sede. Mas qual o sentido de caçar? Eu não via mais nenhum. Podia testar a teoria de morte por inanição. Embora soubesse que era impossível, ainda assim tinha vontade de testá-la. Eu tinha muita motivação agora.

Nada mais tinha cheiro pra mim. Eu me lembrei da cena de Charlie Swan conversando no telefone com Jack Lancaster da noite anterior. Eu praticamente não sentia o cheiro de Charlie. Era quase como se ele não existisse. Nenhum humano de ontem, ou os outros do supermercado. Eu nunca mais iria querer mais ninguém no mundo todo. Nenhum deles podiam ter o cheiro dele. Nada importava mais.

Um som de carro na rodovia que levava a casa dos Cullen me despertou da inanição. Parecia um carro grande, tipo uma picape ou um jipe... Os pneus deviam ser grandes porque revolviam com estrondo os cascalhos na pequena estrada lateral que dava até a casa dos Cullens. E Kate tinha uma Land Rover LRX branca recém adquirida que produziria o mesmo barulho se estivesse chegando...

"_Mas... A Alice prometeu... Como ela podia ter feito isso comigo?"_

Quando o carro parou, deu para sentir o cheiro da Kate e Garrett. _Alice era uma filha-da-puta completa._

Saí do quarto e fui até o quarto de Alice. Antes de enfrentar a Kate eu tinha um assassinato a cometer. Jasper que me impedisse, se pudesse. Só que não havia ninguém lá - a espertinha me viu chegando antes. Então me concentrei em seguir o cheiro dela pela casa, e a achei no primeiro andar, com outras pessoas. Percebi que estavam lado a lado, Kate e Alice.

"Filha-da-puta" pensei de novo. Ela viu que só tinha uma coisa que me impedia de arrancar o pescoço dela fora: a briga que eu teria com Kate.

- Já deu pra ver que você saiu do quarto, Tanya. – a voz de Edward surgiu, alta e clara – Estamos aqui fora, na varanda com as visitas... Porque você não se junta a nós?

Eu rosnei com gosto para aquela voz presunçosa do Edward. Houve uma rodada de risadas, e eu me zanguei mais ainda.

- Considere a sua cabeça separada do corpo depois dessa, Alice!

- Tanya! - Várias pessoas gritaram meu nome entre Esme, Kate e Carlisle. Garrett e Emmett, pelo contrário, riram mais alto. Suas risadas retumbavam pela casa.

- Não foi ela que fez a ligação, Tanya, mas eu! Então se você deseja vingança pode se acertar comigo depois. – Rose parecia chateada, mas eu estava muito mais.

- Não me interessa! Ela sabia e não me disse quando eu perguntei. Mas é bom saber da verdade. Agora serão duas cabeças no chão! – E eu cruzei os braços com raiva, parada no corredor. Decidida a não descer de jeito nenhum.

- Você vai mesmo teimar sobre isso... – Edward começou. – Vamos lá! Eu não estou ouvindo seus passos descendo as escadas... Será que vai mesmo nos fazer subir aí? Ou eu mando somente a Kate?

Eu bufei de novo, irritada. Não havia alternativas, eu teria que enfrentar todos eles lá em baixo.

"_Merda_." Eu pensei várias vezes. E o ódio borbulhou ainda mais dentro de mim pois Edward estava rindo de mim.

Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer. Seria improvável que os Cullens me deixassem sair sem argumentar e chamar Kate aqui era uma boa tentativa, mas eu queria que nossa conversa acontecesse no tempo certo. Havia tantas coisas mal resolvidas entre eu e Kate e ser pega de surpresa dessa maneira não foi uma boa sensação.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente. – a voz de Edward chegou até mim e eu descruzei os braços. – Você não gostou da surpresa... Mas a Kate e o Garrett já vieram e você vai ter que falar com eles, não é?

Reconhecendo a situação, eu desci as escadas devagar e vi que Kate já me esperava na sala de estar. A expressão no rosto dela estava nula. _Isso era meio assustador._ Kate era do tipo que explodia e gritava, sempre havia emoções na sua face, ela parada assim era perigoso.

Me aproximei com cuidado dela, evitando encontrar seu olhar.

Quando eu já estava numa distância curta de poucos metros, ela explodiu.

- Então você está pedindo pra morrer por aí, não é? - Ela me perguntou de modo frio e eu bufei enquanto encarava o lindo sofá branco de Esme. Eu pensei no que falar por uns instantes, buscando palavras pra explicar aqueles acontecimentos inexplicáveis, quando ela pulou em cima de mim, rosnando. Agora sim seu rosto era o que eu esperava: louco, ensandecido, uma expressão mortífera no olhar.

Ela usou as duas mãos pra me eletrificar e eu não tive a menor chance, e cai no chão da sala com um audível 'poft'. Foram dois choques de uma vez, uma dose maior do que ela normalmente pratica, e eu senti as dores familiares do poder dela. Meu olhos saíram de órbita.

- Sua vampira ridícula! Você é patética, Tanya! Eu tenho vergonha de ter você de irmã! – Ela estava inclinada sobre meu corpo, o rosto a centímetros do meu. Eu podia ouvir uma movimentação na varanda, alguém queria entrar na sala conosco, mas Carlisle deve ter interferido porque foi a voz dele que sussurrou:

- Não, deixe-as. Ela vão se entender.

"_Edward! Vocês precisam interferir!"_ eu pensei desesperada. "_Essa doida vai me matar_" Ah não... Era isso mesmo o que eu queria. Silenciei meus pensamentos, triste. Edward, ao contrário, riu alto de mim. Eu o ouvi sussurrar meus pensamentos para a platéia ao seu redor.

Kate não deve ter prestado atenção nisso. Ela agora me esmurrava contra o chão.

- Você é tão irresponsável! Tão insensata. Eu nem acredito nisso...

Eu já podia me mexer. Estendi as mãos e agarrei os braços dela. Ela deixou ser levada para o sofá por mim e eu me sentei ao lado dela.

- Desculpe. – Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer. Passou-se um minuto inteiro e ela levantou os olhos pra mim, esperando por mais. Então eu continuei meio incerta: – Eu não queria que fosse assim. Mas eu estou desesperada, Kate. Você se lembra do desespero Edward quando apareceu na nossa porta há oito anos. Ele não nos contou na época, mas ele tinha acabado de conhecer Bella e o sangue dela é como a coisa mais doce do mundo pra ele.

Ela continuou ouvindo quieta e eu percebi que ainda teria que explicar melhor.

- Eu conheci um policial da cidade anteontem. Ele tinha o cheiro mais delicioso do universo. Um sabor único. Eu ainda posso sentir como se ele estivesse aqui agora. Vai ficar na minha memória pra sempre. Mas ele tem família, Kate. É um bom homem, com esposa, filhos e etc. _Um policial._ Eu não posso matá-lo. Eu não vou fazer isso. E aparentemente não consigo viver se não fizer.

Kate parecia com medo quando disse:

- Querida Tanya, minha irmã mais que querida e adorada! Por favor, não me entenda mal. Eu compreendo o medo e o desespero que lhe levaram a pedir tal favor aos Cullens. Eu também compreendo o apelo que esse humano tem pra você. Eu entendo todas essas coisas.

Ela pegou minha mão na dela e apertou com força.

- Mas é inconcebível pra mim, totalmente impossível de entender, que você pudesse fazer isso comigo, Tanya. Nós somos irmãs. Eu lhe amo como a mim mesma.

Eu olhei para nossas mãos unidas. Não podia continuar olhando pra ela nem por um instante.

- Perder Irina ou a mamãe foi um sofrimento horrível. Eu me surpreendo ainda como não ficamos imobilizadas pela dor constantemente, mesmo agora que já faz tanto tempo. A morte delas é uma faca que dói no meu peito todos os dias. E ter o Garrett comigo não alivia em nada, ele é uma parte totalmente diferente de mim. Eu jamais poderia perder você! – ela respirou fundo, como se precisasse tomar fôlego e continuou - Infelizmente Irina não pode mais ficar brava comigo ao ouvir isso, mas você sempre foi a mais importante. Você era nosso centro, nossa pedra basilar. Você é minha alma irmã , Tanya. Eu te amo tanto...

Ela usou as mãos pra me forçar a olhar pra ela.

- Você é tão importante e não tem idéia! Eu ter encontrado Garrett não mudou nada. Meu amor por ele não diminui o amor por nada mais e você vai saber disso quando achar o seu. Eles são uma parte totalmente diferente do nosso coração. É um universo novo, e eu estou ansiosa que você possa logo experimentar desse amor. Mas ele não transformada em nada minhas outras relações. Eu sempre fui muito apegada e ligada a você e nada, nunca, vai mudar isso.

Ela engoliu em seco antes de continuar.

- Se você morrer... Eu nem sei. Iria me matar também acho.

- Não brinque com isso, Kate.

- Não brinque você! Você é tão especial pra mim. Eu te amo, Tanya! Nunca mais pense em tirar sua vida assim...

- Você tem razão. Desculpe por isso, eu também te amo. – e minhas emoções agora estavam à flor da pele. Eu não podia continuar pensando do mesmo modo depois das palavras da Kate. Eu a abracei forte e ficamos assim por longos minutos. Dentro do meu coração eu já sabia tudo o que ela havia me dito, mas era difícil de lembrar essas coisas doces quando me sentia tão sozinha lá em Denali. Enquanto Kate tinha o Garrett e eu só sabia sofrer, porque por mais que eu soubesse daquilo, ainda assim não enxergava que eu também era importante na vida da minha irmãzinha... E agora era como se um peso de toneladas tivesse saído do meu peito.

Sorrimos uma pra outra. Eu ainda tive de prometer mil vezes pra Kate que eu estava bem e que nunca ia mais tocar nesse assunto de novo.

Ela se acalmou, e quando pensei que ela estava convencida e satisfeita, Kate me levou pra varanda onde todos nos esperavam. Al foi mais uma confraternização inesperada e uma felicidade estranha, que eu não esperava sentir, ao ver toda a minha família reunida e sorrindo. Definitivamente não era só eu que estava muito angustiada com essa situação toda. Foi muito bom sentir a alegria dos Cullens e de Garrett.

- O que, vocês já se acertaram? – Emmett fez uma careta de desaprovação tão falsa que os olhos dele o entregou completamente. – E nem uma lutinha decente vocês tiveram ainda por cima...

- Claro que tivemos, você não ouviu? Kate me deu dois choques, Emmett!

Todos riram da minha brincadeira e eu ergui a mão pra ele mostrando dois dedos pra ele.

- E foram ao mesmo tempo pra completar...

- Acho que você estava precisando muito deles. – Kate disse, ainda estava abraçada a mim, o cheiro doce de rosas que o cabelo dela tinha estava bem forte no meu nariz.

Eu sorri pra ela concordando.

- Pelo jeito estava mesmo... –E foi a minha deixa pra começar a me desculpar com todo mundo. – Bom, Carlisle... Perdão! Eu acho que eu entrei em pânico nesses dias. Muitas coisas têm acontecido muito depressa e eu acho que perdi o foco das coisas.

- Não se desculpe, querida. – não foi Carlisle, mas Esme que respondeu por ele. – Todos nós sabíamos como isso era difícil. Quando Renesmee nos mostrou a lembrança, pelo modo como você reagiu... Nós entendemos você perfeitamente desde o início, Tanya. Não há o que se desculpar! Você já está ciente e capaz agora. Isso é o que importa.

- Eu tenho muito sorte por ter vocês, sabia?

- Nós é que temos sorte de vocês duas terem achado Carlisle no passado e o ajudado a construir a vida que temos hoje. Se vocês não o tivessem ajudado naqueles dias, hoje nós não seriamos essa família feliz que somos hoje. Nós lhe devemos muito, querida, e vamos estar sempre aqui para você quando precisar.

Carlisle sorriu em concordância com as palavras de Esme e eu senti um arrepiou de emoção. Nossa, era incrível como eles eram as pessoas mais gentis e doces do mundo. Eles não tinham noção da minha sorte, mas eu sim e era muito grata por tudo isso.

Eu me virei para a Alice feliz e risonha ao lado deles e fiz uma careta de culpa.

- Desculpe, Alice. Acho que não tive intenção sobre aquilo de 'cabeças rolando' que eu disse mais cedo. Bom, na verdade, você tem seu próprio método de saber a intenção das pessoas então não tem muito sentido mentir pra você...

Ela riu feliz e me abraçou.

- Eu já havia visto que você iria me perdoar daquela mentirinha...

- E os fins justificam os meios, não é?

- Ah, com certeza, minha querida. Especialmente quando você estava tão resoluta de um absurdo tão grande. Eu vi você morta, sabia? Eu vi a dor e a devastação gigantesca que isso causaria. Em todos nós, em Kate... Eu lhe impediria de novo se pudesse. E se um dia eu for fazer algo tão estúpido quanto isso, por favor, me impeça também!

- Tudo bem... O que você vê no meu futuro agora?

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Desde que Kate e você começaram a conversar eu não vejo nada claramente. O futuro está enevoado como se não houvesse decisão nenhuma. Mas eu vejo Jack Lancaster muito bem. Ele vai ficar muito vivo por várias semanas pra frente.

Eu tremi a menção do nome dele. Lembranças que eu lutava fortemente pra ficarem guardadas no fundo da minha mente tentavam escapar em qualquer oportunidade. Eu me esforcei pra olhar pra Rosalie ao lado de Alice e recuperar o controle.

- Preciso estender minhas desculpas a você também, Rose. Obrigada por ligar para Kate. Apesar de que acho que uma recomendação a ela de que choques elétricos não eram necessários poderia ter sido mais incisiva...

Ela riu divertida da minha piadinha e todos nós fomos agraciados com a risada alta e graciosa dela. A beleza de Rosalie ia muito além da sedução dos vampiros, não havia ninguém mais linda que ela.

- Bom, na verdade eu que lembrei a ela o uso do seu dom especial. Você estava precisando de tratamento de choque! – mais risadas altas e graciosas – Estamos todos muito felizes que você está melhor, Tanya.

Mas eu não estava melhor. Jack Lancaster ainda vivia e respirava e eu também ainda estava por aqui, tão viva quanto podia estar, e a distância entre eu e o sangue dele doía. Saber que em algum lugar naquele momento ele estava exalando aquele perfume, impregnando completamente algum ambiente com o cheiro...

Eu vacilei um pouco, tremendo e Edward se sobressaiu do círculo de vampiros a minha volta, segurando meu braço esquerdo e me forçando a encará-lo. Eu estava com vergonha dos meus pensamentos, mas o modo firme como ele segurou meu ante braço dizia que ele me dizer alguma coisa. Demorei alguns segundos mas o encarei. Dava pra sentir a expectativa no ar entre todos nós.

- Não se culpe. Você ainda vai pensar assim, nada mudou porque você decidiu lutar. Agora vem a parte difícil: _resistir_.

Ele sorriu pra mim o sorriso mais triste que eu já havia visto no rosto de Edward. Eu nem imaginava que ele era capaz de ser tão simpático e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ele me abraçou e voltou a conversar comigo, agora sussurrando no meu ouvido:

- Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, sabia? Numa situação como essa não há saídas fáceis. E ser nobre é o caminho mais difícil e torturante de todos. Mas é o mais prazeroso também, e no fim você vai ficar realmente feliz com a decisão que você teve.

- Acho que no fim você vai acabar se apaixonando por ele, tia Tanya! – Renesmee estava entre nós afinal. Eu ainda não a havia avistado, e agora ela havia resolvido começar a falar – Ele era realmente um humano muito bonito...

Eu tentei rir despreocupada com a frase dela, mas foi difícil. Eu falei com mais rapidez e rispidez a resposta do que eu esperava:

- Ele é um homem de família, Renesmee. Não vai ser uma história de amor como foi a dos seus pais.

- Mesmo?...

Ela pareceu muito desapontada com a notícia e todos riram dela em conjunto. Um sentimento novo apareceu na minha mente, mas eu não fui capaz de determiná-lo.

- O oficial Jack Lancaster que trabalha com meu pai não tem esposa e família. – Bella falou, ela era a única que não ria. Sua voz tinha uma impressão de despreocupação e leveza meio falsa quando falou, e parecia se esforçar pra não rir também - Que eu saiba é apenas uma filha de um primeiro casamento que ele teve na Flórida, e ele permanece um dos solteiros mais cobiçados de Forks. De acordo com uma conversa recente com meu pai posso atestar que nem namorada o rapaz achou ainda na cidade...

As risadas evoluíram para gargalhadas altas, Emmett era o mais exagerado de todos. Até mesmo Garrett ria de mim agora. O veneno ardeu nas minhas veias de raiva e eu me controlei pra não rosnar para eles.

- Isso é ridículo, eu não sou o Edward! Todo masoquismo tem limite e eu não vou conviver com alguém que me cause dores. Não tem a menor chance de aquele humano chegar muito perto de mim.

- É uma dor que vem do desejo... – Edward disse ronrando, como um gato.

- É uma dor! – eu retruquei irritada. – E isso não tem a menor chance! – Então me virei alarmada pra Alice: - Você, por favor, não permita que isso aconteça, ok? Eu vou ficar porque preciso de você, não me decepcione!

- Pode deixar, Tanya, eu vou vigiar você e ele o tempo todo.

- Você vai ficar? – a voz de Kate era de choque – Você não vai voltar comigo pra Denali? _Porque não?_

Eu suspirei fundo antes de responder. Sabia que ela ia ficar brava...

- Alice disse que eu não deveria ir embora ou eu iria voltar e caçar o humano sozinha, e provavelmente os Cullens não poderiam me impedir a tempo...

- Mas eu posso muito bem vigiar você... _Você não precisa ficar!_

- Eu sei, irmã. Eu entendo. Mas eu gostaria que Alice o fizesse, ela tem esse dom que pode dá-la uma dianteira aos meus movimentos, e me interceptar antes de acontecer qualquer coisa.

Kate bufou, impaciente. Ela estava contrariada até o último fio de cabelo. Tínhamos muitos séculos de convivência e eu podia dizer o que ela estava pensando por qualquer movimento.

- Não entendo porque isso é tão importante. Porque a vida dele é tão valiosa. Especialmente que agora você já descobriu que ele não tem esposa ou mais filhos. Mesmo que essa filha linda dele fosse a '_princesinha Anastácia perdida da dinastia Romanov'_, exatamente como você descreveu... Nem assim eu entendo essa preocupação excessiva! E ainda porque ela tem outra família na Flórida pra criá-la! A morte dele nem seria tão traumática assim...

Eu fechei os punhos de raiva. Minha expressão transformou-se muito depressa e eu pude ver pelo rubor de Renesmee que eu a assustei. Jasper se mexeu também para mais perto de mim, a mudança nos meus sentimentos alertando todos os sentidos dele.

Porque uma raiva insana me cobriu. Eu não entendia bem o porquê, mas me senti profundamente ofendida com as palavras de Kate.

- Eu nunca mais quero ouvir isso da sua boca de novo, Kate! – eu rosnei pra ela. Garrett colocou as mãos protetoramente nos ombros dela, a expressão dele também tensa. Kate parecia surpresa. – Preciso ter um porquê ao manter uma vida? Preciso ter tantas razões assim pra não ser _um monstro, uma assassina_? Você realmente não pode entender o que é tão importante? Acho que você está vivendo da dieta errada então!

- Não me ofenda, Tanya! Eu não me interesso pelas suas mudanças de humor idiotas! Mas você não precisa me ofender.

Nós nos colocamos uma de frente pra outra em um quarto de segundo, os dentes à mostra, os corpos dobrados em posição de ataque. Eu não pensava em nada exceto fazê-la engolir cada palavra agressiva que ela me disse.

E outro quarto de segundo depois, antes que eu pudesse me mover de qualquer forma, Carlisle já estava entre nós. O rosto dele possuía uma calma estranha, que ninguém mais exibia, todos os outros estavam nervosos e ansiosos pela mudança de clima.

- Kate, sua irmã está muito sensível agora. Esse novo humano é uma grande provação. Dê uma colher de chá pra ela e peça desculpas.

Ainda demorou uns segundos antes de ela relaxar. Eu ainda estava do mesmo modo agressivo.

- Tudo bem... – ela começou, voltando a posição relaxada de antes. – Você tem razão, claro. Eu não devia ter dito isso. Lógico que ele viver é importante. Perdoe-me.

Eu demorei pra responder também. Ainda estava me obrigando a relaxar e sair do temperamento de luta. Minha reação foi muito intensa até mesmo pra mim, e recuperei devagar.

- Obrigada. E tenho certeza que quero ficar, Kate.

Nos olhamos melhor agora. A verdade de que íamos permanecer separadas pareceu trazê-la de volta ao clima de antes.

- Eu vou continuar com saudades suas, então... Está bem.

Eu sorri triste pra ela, estava quase calma de novo.

- Desculpe, mas eu preciso ficar com os Cullens. Pelo menos até o aniversário da Renesmee. Vocês dois e Carmem e Eleazar poderiam chegar alguns dias antes do aniversário dela, não é? E passar um tempo por aqui conosco. Há quanto tempo não ficamos todos juntos em família?

Todos pareceram se animar com a idéia. Até Rosalie e Esme concordaram comigo e fizeram o convite de que Kate trouxesse todos de Denali duas semanas antes do aniversário de Renesmee.

Nós nos despedimos ambas tristes e nostálgicas. Eu podia contar nos dedos das mãos os anos que fiquei longe de Kate desde que era imortal. Era difícil, mas pelo menos estar com os Cullens era quase tão confortável e familiar quanto estar com ela, Carmem e Eleazar. Não era o mesmo, mas estava próximo.

Eu dei adeus ao Land Rover branco dela e logo ele sumiu na estrada, com Garrett dirigindo minha irmã querida pra longe. Aquele adeus também foi uma despedida para todas as minhas certezas. Agora o meu futuro era enevoado e misterioso de acordo com Alice, e eu não podia saber de mais nada. Edward me garantiu que eu estava tomando o caminho mais nobre. Mas ele não era também o mais difícil, não é? Eu engoli o veneno que se acumulava na boca, minha garganta rachada de sede. Minha nova sede desesperada, minha nova companheira para sempre.

_O quão longe Jack Lancaster estava agora? _

Não interessa, porque minha sede estava ali.

* * *

_**Nota da aut.:**__ Olá gente! Passei uns dias da atualização, né? Mas eu tenho uma boa razão, foi que além do carnaval (que foi ótimo, migas! =]) que eu mal voltei viva, eu ainda tô me mudando! E de cidade! X) hahaha! Me formei esse semestre e como sai da facul sem trabalho, resolvi dar uma guinada na minha vidinha parada e me ariscar numa outra cidade maior! ;D Agora eu to mto mais animada, acho que as coisas vão dar certo... Tô mudando pro Rio de Janeiro, e a mudança nem é tão brusca assim, tenho um monte de parente aqui e minha família já havia morado aqui antes, mas saímos há quase 10 anos. Enfim, quem não arrisca não petisca, né? Vamos lá! :~_

_**Esse capítulo é o começo da mudança.**__ Agora Tanya já decidiu que ela vai viver com o desejo pelo sangue do Jack, esqueçam aquelas reações emo dela de antes! Haha! Brincs... Mas ela jura que não vai se apaixonar por ele, alguém acredita? Ah, e se vocês acharam que ela se dorbrou meio fácil para a Kate, é porque ela esqueceu o quão importante é a família pra ela. Ela se preocupou tanto de defender a do Jack – um estranho ainda – e esqueceu que ela nunca poderia magoar a Kate. Não importa o que. _

_Isso sim é que é estar entre a cruz e a espada. kkkkkkkk_

_Eu pensei em mudar o nome do capítulo, e usar aquela quote do Edward: "__Agora vem a parte difícil: resistir" mas melhor deixar o destaque para Kate mesmo. __ Ah e essas duas frases do final também foram meu orgulho! \o/ _

_**Obrigada pelo carinho das ultimas reviews!**__ Bati meu recorde das duas fics! ^_^ Que super! E vamo que vamo, gente! Tem bastante fic ainda pra deixar todo mundo feliz! E eu garanto me esforçar muito pra manter o nível dos capítulos bem no alto até o fim! Afinal tanta gent legal comentando, eu procuro escrever melhor ainda! ;D Valeu: _

_**Ynna**__: Legal sua teoria! Pena que eu não posso comentar também pra não estragar surpresas... Mas só pra lembrar, vocês ainda não tem todas as peças do quebra cabeças, né! Ainda tem um ou outro detalhe não revelado. ;P Mas adoreeeeeeeei saber sua opinião! Continue lendo, okay? Bjão! _

_**Julia**__: Obrigada! Fico feliz de agradar a quem lê! ;) E é pra postar capítulo novo então, né... Já tem hoje! Haha! Bjão! _

_**Tati**__: Oi querida! xD Como vc está? E seu carnaval, foi bom? Obrigada por ser tão fofa como vc é! Adoro seeeeeeeempre as suas reviews! ;P Bjão!_

_**Raquel**__: Olá querida! =) Tudo certo com vc? Kate foi estouradinha como sempre nesse capítulo, vc gostou? Emmett também foi um fofo nas poucas vezes que apareceu... Mas espere + 'cute moments' dele! ;) Bjão!_

_**Amanda Whitlock**__: Obaaaa! Mais uma fã da Tanya pro clubinho, seja bem vinda! xD Ah, e adorei o 'bem escrita' – eu ainda me surpreendo com isso! Obrigada já de antecipação por vc ler até o fim! E um aviso: considero essa fic meio a minha versão da continuação da saga twilight, então isso vai ser meio como um livro, longo! :P Mas nada exagerado, lógico, mas só um aviso de que ainda vai demorar pra acabar a história. PS: e pelo sobrenome já vi que vc tb é fã do jasper, certo? (somos 2!) então vc devia ver minha outra fic só da A&J! xD meu outro xodó! Mas só se vc curte nc-17, claro. _

_**Emy Nik**__: Eiiiii Emi!! Que nada!! xD Amo-adoro qdo vc aparece pra dizer que a fic ta boa! Até porque toda vez que eu coloco um capítulo novo eu morro de inseguraça. Mas então, gostou também da Kate aparecer de novo? Espero review nova (como sempre). Bjão! _

_**V.S**__: Olá! Nossa, que super legal seu comentário! Fiquei mto feliz, viu?! XD Me esforço bastante pra deixar a história do melhor jeito possível, é bom saber que eu estou conseguindo! ^^ E espero que vc possa aparecer sempre aqui, VS! ;) Bora matar nosso tempo juntas até Eclipse! :D_

_**Ingrid**__: Eiiii amigaaaaa! xD Que bom q vc gostou do capítulo passado! Super fofo o Emmett! ^^ E esse, tb ficou bom? Tenho q ler o cap novo de vulnerável, pode cnfiar q vou fazer isso logo! ;) Bjão. _

_Gente, mil desculpas por falar tanto... Vou parar agora! Hihihihi Obrigadíssimo pra quem lê! Mais ainda pra quem comenta – vocês fazem meu dia! _

_**Próximo **capítulo__ vai ser logo, logo! Inicio da semana que vem... _

_Bjos! =*_


	15. Cap 13: Masoquista!

_N/a: Opaaa! Voltei, gente! Mil desculpas por sumir, eu fico super triste qdo não posso vir aqui pra att a fic pra vcs mas realmente não tive como antes =/ Mas então, demorei mas não falhei: capítulo novo hoje! o/ _

_Boa leitura! ;) _

* * *

**Capítulo Treze – Masoquista!**

A visita de Kate e Garrett mudou o meu astral. Eu não estava mais aquela pessoa melancólica e depressiva do dia anterior e todos os Cullen já me tratavam como se nada tivesse ocorrido e fossemos a família feliz de sempre. Ou mais ou menos assim, já que Edward tinha seu dom e podia, com facilidade, perceber como eu ainda não estava bem.

Mas para todos os efeitos estava tudo normal e a vida seguia a mesma. Carlisle foi trabalhar feliz no dia seguinte; Esme cozinhou o almoço para Jacob e Renesmee cantando, como ela fazia todos os dias; e todos os outros sorrindo e conversando como se mais nada tivesse atrapalhado a felicidade do lugar. Já dentro de mim tudo que eu conseguia sentir era impaciência e tormento, ambos tão fortes que essa atmosfera normal não me alcançava.

Eu não conseguia me distrair, não conseguia conversar sobre qualquer coisa que fosse por muito tempo. Nada me fazia esquecer de Jack Lancaster, do seu rosto, do seu jeito, da sua voz grave, do cheiro... Sim, especialmente esse último detalhe. No horário do almoço, quando todos se reuniram na cozinha, tive de me segurar para não fazer nada embaraçoso na frente deles, depois de ter tido uma lembrança particularmente vívida do humano.

Bella, Rosalie e Alice estavam conversando baixinho, sentadas um pouco a minha esquerda, sobre algum assunto que eu já sabia não estar nada interessada mesmo antes de ouvir. Esme, Emmett e Jasper conversavam com Jacob e Renesmee enquanto eles almoçavam. Uma visão bastante assustadora já que – bem diferente de Renesmee - o cachorro não terminava completamente de engolir antes de responder as perguntas. "_Nojento..._"

Resolvi ignorar esse detalhe e tentei me distrair na conversa de Esme e Jasper, os dois mais próximos de mim. Mas a cozinha tinha um forte cheiro de carne queimada que era forte e amargo. Era difícil imaginar se aquilo cativava alguém. E antes que eu pudesse controlar, já estava imaginando que comidas cativavam o policial Lancaster. Eu me recriminei mentalmente por não conseguir parar de pensar nele e voltei a tentar conversar com Esme e Jasper.

Eu estava farta do rosto dele aparecer no meu campo de visão repentinamente como freqüentemente ocorria. Parecia que ele provocava uma névoa nas minhas retinas, e só o rosto dele podia ser colocado em primeiro plano não importava a vista.

Também estava cansada de sentir o cheiro dele tão bem, como se ele estivesse ali, mas aquilo era, na verdade, apenas uma lembrança. Era torturante. Eu podia sentir o meu susto e expectativa por um quarto de segundo até que entendia que era só imaginação e uma grande decepção me abatia. E depois começava as recriminações, de novo:"_Não se decepcione por ele não estar aqui, burra! Você gostaria mesmo que ele aparecesse aqui, agora, e você tivesse que se controlar para não pular no pescoço dele? É isso que você quer?! É?!_"

É ridículo, eu sei, mas eu estava tendo tantas conversas comigo mesma que já temia pela minha sanidade.

Uma risada bem sutil do meu lado me tirou do estado distraído que eu estava e me fez girar na cadeira. Edward, o único que podia conhecer estado patético e ridículo que minha mente se encontrava sentado ao meu lado bem no centro da mesa de jantar da cozinha.

- Sabe, eu era bem chato assim também logo quando a Bella apareceu. Tenho muita sorte do Emmett não poder ler mentes ou com certeza teríamos tido um assassinato na família...

_Isso era pra ser engraçado?_ Eu me forcei a sorrir para ele para disfarçar como estava rabugenta, mas nem mesmo se ele _não_ pudesse ler mentes entenderia que havia me irritado.

- Claro, você tem razão. Me desculpe, isso não é uma situação engraçada. Eu sei que essa obsessão é angustiante, eu mesmo não conseguia me controlar, era realmente torturante.

Tentei não parecer presunçosa quando sorri de lado para ele, mas não consegui, a idéia de Edward sentindo dor era reconfortante. Mas meu pensamento negro não durou muito quando eu conclui que era minha primeira chance de conversar com Edward sobre aquele sentimento louco e maníaco que eu estava sentindo. Ele era o único vampiro no mundo que podia entender o que eu sentia e eu queria ouvir sua experiência.

- Exato, também acho que falar é uma boa idéia – ele respondeu assim que meu pensamento lhe alcançou – Bom, eu enlouqueci também quando a conheci. Apenas a idéia da decepção de Carlisle e do resto da família foi suficiente para impedir que eu cometesse uma atrocidade. Nos conhecemos numa sala de aula cheia de crianças e eu teria feito um banho de sangue senão fosse não por já viver na nossa disciplina. Há muito tempo me privando de sangue humano. Mas você também é uma pessoa muito forte, tem muitos mais séculos de controle do que eu e tenho certeza que vai conseguir se manter sã diante dessa tentação.

- Mas Edward, eu não estou conseguindo estar sã aqui, com quilômetros de distância do sangue dele, imagine com a presença dele de novo. Eu não seria capaz...

- Sabe uma coisa que você ainda não percebeu? Alice não foi capaz de lhe prever quando você o conheceu, nem mesmo algo drástico como um assassinando, por exemplo. Ela viu apenas névoa e pontos em branco, mas não te viu fazer isso...

- Por causa da Renesmee! Ela estava conosco e Alice nunca tem a visão perfeita quando Nessie...

Mas Edward me interrompeu:

- Ah, não, nada disso. Alice já se adaptou... Renesmee ainda é um grande buraco na sua visão e ela ainda fica muito irritada com isso, mas ela é capaz de ver algo importante como um assassinato acontecer, mesmo que você tivesse feito o ato do lado da Renesmee! Ela também não viu quando eu conheci Bella e isso era um dos seus argumentos para me convencer de que, na verdade, eu nunca seria capaz de fazer nada contra Bella, desde o primeiro instante. Lógico que ela viu depois Bella morta por mim – ele tremeu levemente com a lembrança – assim como eu também vi na mente dela naquela noite, que você também iria fazer isso se fosse embora sozinha, mas isso não quer dizer que você _vai_ fazer. São as nossas decisões que importam. São elas que constroem o futuro.

Ele terminou com aquela expressão de quem sabe das coisas e a minha impaciência voltou.

Como ele podia dizer que era simples como escolher e decidir. Como se fosse algo mágico, como se eu decidisse viver a partir de agora no estilo "_vou-ser-legal-e-não-matar-ninguém_" e logo iria me controlar. Isso era a coisa mais ridícula do mundo. Eu era um grande perigo. E já que essa situação não tinha solução, eu teria de ficar presa para sempre em casa, sob vigilância absoluta!

- Lógico que não! Isso não foi nada do que eu quis dizer, Tanya! Como você conseguiu distorcer tudo desse jeito. Parece até a Renesmee quando nós a contrariamos e ela encontra alguma forma de nos enrolar e conseguir o que quer, aquela garotinha...

- Ela não é mais uma garotinha, Edward! Ela _foi_ uma garotinha, mais ou menos, por cinco anos, mas ela não é mais isso...

- Nem me lembre disso. E pensar que daqui a pouco ela vai ter sete anos e será uma adulta... – ele deu suspiro cansado, pela primeira vez em muito tempo aparentando ter todos os anos que possuía - Humpf, e esse _imprinting_ maldito do Jacob me tira o sossego...

- Não é maldito! É algo lindo. Eles se amam e vão ser felizes juntos... Eu não gosto da escolha dela, _o cachorro_, - eu inclinei a cabeça em direção a um Jacob faminto do outro lado da mesa - mas foi a escolha que ela fez! O imprinting não tirou o livre arbítrio de Renesmee e nem você pode negar que ela o ama também, do mesmo modo que ele. Então é bom nós nos acostumarmos logo...

Ele não sorriu de volta para mim.

- Sabe o que me tranqüiliza? – ele disse ainda sério. Eu balancei a cabeça dizendo que não – Nenhum dos dois tem o menor pensamento romântico ainda. _Obrigado, Senhor..._ – Ele levantou uma palma para o céu e também o olhar. Eu ri de leve. Mas em segundos a piada se perdeu e voltou a me olhar sério. - Bom, mas não é dela que estamos falando. É de você, Tanya! E sobre o que você vai fazer agora.

Eu suspirei e olhei ao redor. Todos estavam muito distraídos.

- Você vai sofrer, querida, desculpe, mas é verdade. – Edward estava me encarando de novo com os olhos dourados profundos. - Mas posso lhe garantir que vai ser recompensador conviver com Jack Lancaster. Sabe a sua obsessão por ele é sugestiva... Eu também andei notando que ele chamava sua atenção mesmo antes do cheiro dele lhe atingir. Isso é muito interessante, sabia...

- Nem comece, Edward! Pode parar com as suas sugestões maliciosas! Eu já disse que isso de '_masoquismo_' é a sua praia e não a minha... Somente você faria a estupidez de se apaixonar por um humano! Eu sou muito diferente de você e incapaz de uma burrice desse tamanho...

Eu tentei fazer minha voz mais despreocupada e provocativa mas não deu certo. No fim da frase eu podia sentir minha voz sair distante e mais aguda que o normal. Também pude sentir minha respiração acelerar conforme eu ia ficando nervosa. Merda, Edward simplesmente sabia como me irritar. Ele agora já estava rindo alto de mim...

- Chega, Edward! Pare com isso, agora!

Eu praticamente gritei a última frase, e todos na cozinha se viraram para nós. Tinha certeza que teria ficado muito rosa de vergonha se pudesse. Todos notaram que Edward tinha me perturbado e ele parecia muito satisfeito de si mesmo. Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para sair daquela situação desconfortável, ele se inclinou na minha direção e falou em meu ouvido num sussurro mínino que ninguém mais ouviria.

- Sabe, a primeira vez que Bella me tocou eu também sentia essa mesma corrente elétrica. É algo mágico, parece um sinal dos céus para você ir adiante. Eu também tentei lutar contra os sentimentos, mas isso é inútil. Aceite um conselho meu e da minha irmãzinha porque nós sabemos das coisas: _pare de lutar, Tanya..._

- Chega! Você é um babaca, Edward! Eu vou embora daqui agora...

- Edward pare de irritar a Tanya, _por favor_! - Esme me defendeu com autoridade, mas eu já estava de pé, bufando de raiva para ele.

Eu estava pronta pra sair correndo dali. Eu sabia bem o que Alice e ele estavam cochichando naquela manhã e Edward tinha acabado de confirmar. Alguma besteira absurda de que eu poderia me apaixonar por Jack Lancaster...

- Ela tem razão, Edward, você está passando dos limites! – Rosalie também me ajudou.

Eu sempre senti uma grande simpatia por ela. Não sei dizer se é pelo alívio que foi saber que ela não correspondia às expectativas de Esme e Carlisle logo após sua criação, de ser parceira de Edward, mas eu sempre gostei muito de Rose. Meu alívio ligado ao fato de que, na época eu esperava ter Edward para mim, mas minha afeição por ela nunca diminuiu, mesmo que meu sentimento por Edward tenha se perdido pouco depois _– e particularmente agora era difícil de acreditar que ele sequer existiu. _Rosalie sempre foi uma querida amiga desde então.

- Eu acho absurda essa conversa tola de que Tanya poderia se apaixonar por um humano. Isso nunca aconteceu em muitos séculos sendo uma succubus, não sei por que isso poderia acontecer agora.

Alguém sensato. "_Obrigada, meu Deus..."_

- É exatamente meu pensamento! Obrigada, Rosalie! – nós trocamos sorrisos cúmplices - Edward e Alice estão sendo ridículos com isso. Nunca aconteceu em séculos, então por que agora? _Ele_ – e eu inclinei minha cabeça com desprezo para Edward, mas ele só sorriu com deboche - acha que porque consegue ler minha mente já sabe tudo a meu respeito. Uma idéia muito, mas _muito_ estúpida!

- Bom, depois que você sair da fase da negação eu queria conversar com você. Te dar algumas dicas. Ver se eu posso ajudar de alguma forma. Já tive algumas reflexões sobre o assunto... A mente domina a matéria e algumas outras coisas. Mas não se preocupe: _apaixonar-se por um humano é difícil, mas recompensador_! – Ele terminou dando um sorriso largo para Bella. Ela lhe sorriu de volta e por alguns segundos eles se esqueceram de todos nós ali na cozinha enquanto se fitavam. Eu o encarei com meu olhar mais duro de desprezo e finalmente ele voltou a me dar atenção.

- Isso é muito típico de você, Edward. Acha que lendo um pensamento meu você já decifrou tudo, já sabe completamente como eu me sinto. E principalmente, como as coisas vão acontecer. Mas não se engane, não pretendo imitar a sua história com a Bella! Ninguém vai poder me acusar de masoquista, absolutamente não_, muito obrigada!_ - eu disse, irritadíssima com ele.

- Ah, nada disso. Não é apenas na sua mente que eu baseio! Também vejo muito bem as visões da Alice...

Minha atenção foi desviada dele na mesma hora. Alice tinha visto algo novo? Alguma coisa invisível fez meu peito se apertar de expectativa. Eu a olhei depressa, de modo acusatório, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, mas ela apenas fez o papel de chocada.

- Poxa, Edward, será que você não pode me deixar de fora, _só uma vez?_ – Alice tentou fazer uma voz irritada mas eu tinha certeza que ela estava feliz de, finalmente, poder dizer sua opinião para todos. – Eu juro que não vi mais nada, Tanya. Só as coisas calmas como sempre.

- Ninguém lhe ensinou que é feio mentir? – Edward parecia estar se divertindo muitíssimo e eu calculei se ele teria muito antecedência de ver na minha mente o soco duro que eu queria dar no meio da cara dele. Ele olhou para meus pulsos, preocupado.

- Eu não vou contar a verdade. Não agora. Já aprendi meus erros com você, e aquela sua reação introspectiva. Além disso, foi um suplício levar tanto tempo para ser amiga de Bella, e eu não quero fazer isso de novo! – Ela sorriu feliz para Bella que estava ao seu lado e as duas deram as mãos rapidamente. Eu deixei que um silvo baixo saísse dos meus lábios, deixando que uma parte do meu desespero escapasse de mim. Ela não havia negado as palavras de Edward. Então ela tinha mesmo visto algo no meu futuro e meu plano de passar o resto dos dias bem longe dele ia falhar. "_Por favor, não... Que Alice não tenha visto nada..._" eu supliquei em pensamento.

Alice pareceu se lembrar do mundo com o som que produzi. Ela soltou a mão da amiga e abaixou os olhos um pouco para as próprias mãos sobre a mesa e soltou uma frase que faria meu coração parar se ele não já estivesse parado:

– Jack é um cara muito legal, sabe... E não quero você muito defensiva com ele...

Eu urrei sem consciência do que fazia. Um urro alto e raivoso. Alice já o via nas visões dela. O que será que ela pode ter visto? A curiosidade estava junto do ultraje na minha mente, os dois duelando para decidir qual seria o sentimento mais forte. Eu apoiei as duas mãos na cadeira que anteriormente estava sentada, para obrigar minha tontura imaginária a cessar.

- Pare de ter visões com ele! – eu urrei rápido em resposta. Ela abriu a boca de leve em choque, mas eu achei o movimento ensaiado demais, falso.

- Você sabe que eu não posso... – ela respondeu aparentando ser o máximo da inocência. Deu os ombros de leve e disse a frase seguinte como alguém incomodado de dar uma noticia ruim– Eu vejo nosso futuro independente de como ele seja.

As palavras dela me machucaram. Fechei os olhos um átimo de segundo para assimilar.

- O que você viu? – Eu disse as palavras bem devagar, enfatizando cada letra e cada sílaba.

Não podia suportar que ela mentisse para mim. Eu odiava imaginar como seria a verdade, mas pior era ter de imaginar. E pelo menos a verdade eu esperava que eles me oferecessem.

- Apenas o esperado. O futuro ainda é incerto. Seu futuro especialmente, você ainda não se decidiu completamente sobre todas as coisas. Mas o futuro do Jack é claro. – Foi difícil a ouvir falar tão despreocupadamente assim uma segunda vez o nome dele, mas eu me esforcei para continuar concentrada no que ela dizia. – Ele já tem uma decisão firme sobre você e o futuro dele não é tão nebuloso quanto o seu, com certeza, apesar de que ainda é difícil ver pelas suas incertezas.

- O que minhas incertezas têm haver com o futuro dele? – Eu tentei não parecer idiota e revirar os meus próprios olhos, mas era difícil. Nem mesmo eu conseguia achar essa uma pergunta inteligente. Estava claro como água límpida e transparente que o futuro de Jack Lancaster dependia totalmente de mim agora. Seu sangue me tentava como um drink faria a um alcoólatra e minha decisão de ceder para minha sede ou não era o que o mantinha vivo.

- Bom, eu não sei dizer ainda como você vai se sentir em relação a ele, pelo menos não completamente. É um mistério ainda. Mas para ele é muito óbvio...

- Que você quer dizer com isso? Eu sei exatamente o que eu sinto em relação a ele: uma sede assassina!

Mas antes que ela pudesse responder um barulho alto de cadeira se movendo veio da direita da mesa e logo a voz de Edward começou a falar com rapidez. Eu me virei para o som e vi Jacob, o cachorro, que tinha se levantado e me olhava com grandes olhos arregalados. Sua expressão era de raiva e suspeita, e teria me atacado se não fosse por Edward.

- _"Não, não há nada de perigoso! Eu posso lhe garantir que Jack não está em perigo."_ Esse era apenas a parte final dos murmúrios dele, mas eu só precisei ouvir isso para entender.

Todos tinham parado de respirar de suspense. Pelo menos todos os que podiam. Renesmee e Jacob respiravam mais rápido, também pela mesma emoção. Jacob demorou vários segundos antes de relaxar da posição tensa que estava e responder a Edward.

- Você garante que ela não vai machucá-lo?

- Sim, Jacob, eu lhe garanto isso. Ela não é perigosa para ele ou nenhum outro humano. É tão digna como qualquer um dessa família. _Por favor_, Jacob.

Ele ainda demorou alguns segundos processando a informação e eu pensei malvadamente se ele tinha algum problema mental para precisar de tanto tempo. Sorte que Edward estava ocupado e não podia se irritar. Jacob então, _finalmente_, olhou para mim com toda a desaprovação que seus grandes olhos negros comportavam e disse:

- Lancaster é um grande amigo de todos na reserva, e eu não gostaria que nada acontecesse a ele. Você tem absoluta certeza que pode se controlar? Minha tribo tem um pacto de longa data com os Cullen, mas eu não posso garantir que não atacaríamos se algum outro vampiro atacasse um humano aqui, mesmo que não fosse dentro das terras da reserva.

- Eu não vou atacá-lo, _cachorro_. Eu não quero que ele morra tanto quanto você.

Parecia um pensamento quase... doloroso, imaginá-lo sem vida, branco e cadavérico. Definitivamente não, nunca ia deixar que ele morresse por mim.

- Que pergunta idiota, Jacob! Claro que minha tia não vai atacá-lo! Eu já lhe disse antes que está tudo bem. – Renesmee foi doce o suficiente para interceder por mim, mas eu sabia que não adiantava muito. Tudo que Jacob fez foi parecer se lembrar que ela estava presente e relaxar um pouco o corpo.

- Bom, Nessie... Tudo bem, então. Me desculpe. – Mas Renesmee me encarava com um olhar de desculpas. Ela era tão gentil, mal sabia que aquilo poderia ser muito pior do que os maus modos de um lobo desaforado. – Eu preciso voltar logo para a oficina. Obrigado pelo almoço, Esme. Eu já vou indo.

Ele cortou a troca de olhares entre mim e Renesmee com essas palavras, e ela se levantou para abraçá-lo e se despedir dele. Eles caminharam até a porta dos fundos e ainda era possível ouvir que ela o estava interrogando sobre o comportamento agressivo comigo.

Entretanto eu não estava mais interessada, Alice devia explicações.

- Que você quis dizer como "ele já sabe como se sente em relação a você"? Você não explicou ainda, Alice!

- Acalma-se, Tanya! – o super protetor do Jasper me alertou. Eu não estava com muita paciência para ele então só balancei as mãos como quem diz "dane-se". Mas ele acrescentou: – Não é preciso essa raiva toda, sabia?

- Obrigada, querido! Mas não é possível acalmá-la agora... Talvez você gostaria de acompanhar a Bella e a Renesmee num passeio até a cidade, Tanya?! As duas vão passear por aí e conversar com algumas pessoas, o primeiro passeio da Renesmee como nova filha adotiva da Bella! Você sabe, faz parte dos planos de introduzir a Nessie na comunidade de Forks e...

Mas ela não terminou de falar. Acho que ela teve uma visão, mas foi algo muito rápido.

- Alice, pare de enrolar, por favor! Me explique que tipo de visões você teve com Jack Lancaster. – eu senti um rápido constrangimento de falar o nome dele em voz alta. Era estranho falar em voz alta de algo que estava sempre nos meus pensamentos.

- Bom, então, você gostaria de ir com Bella e Nessie? – Alice me perguntou me distraindo e eu voltei a encará-la.

- Você vai me contar o que eu quero saber antes?

- Claro. Nessie vá se vestir! Rosalie, Bella, vocês se lembram da roupa que eu falei, não?

As duas concordaram com a cabeça e saíram com Renesmee da cozinha. Emmett e Esme também tinham suas coisas para providenciar e deixaram a cozinha.

- Ah, queridas, e não demorem, okay? Tanya vai ficar muito brava logo e vai querer sair de casa em alguns poucos minutos, então seria bom para ela dar o passeio com vocês... – Alice acrescentou calmamente para Bella e Rosalie mesmo elas não estando mais no ambiente. Estava muito calma, como quem discute a previsão do tempo. Eu senti ainda mais raiva que antes

- Bom, vamos com calma... – Edward apareceu do meu lado e pôs a mão no meu ombro enquanto se sentava. Já Jasper foi ao outro lado da mesa, e colocou suas mãos cuidadosamente sobre o ombro de Alice. Ele provavelmente sentiu minha raiva também.

- Querida, desculpe, eu não vou enrolar mais. Não posso evitar nada mais, e não importa o quanto eu fique triste, isso vai ser um sofrimento grande para você e Jack. Mas é o destino. E eu conheço-o suficiente para saber que nós não temos nenhuma chance contra ele...

Eu respirei fundo para responde-la:

- Não vai ser um sofrimento para ele, Alice. Eu não vou encostar em um fio de cabelo dele, já me decidi. Vou ser a pessoa controlada que sempre fui e resistir. Não se preocupe. Não é isso que você vê? – eu disse e sorri, mas Alice não sorriu de volta, e aquilo me assustou.

Será que mesmo longe dele e resoluta como eu estava, a presença dele seria tão inebriante que eu iria me perder e ainda tinha risco de matá-lo? Poxa, depois de tudo que nós já havíamos conversado eu ainda estava nesse mérito ainda? Isso era muito cansativo...

- Não, Tanya. Ele não pode evitar. Já foi completamente seduzido. É muito romântico, na verdade, mas ele já se apaixonou por você à primeira vista.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Aquilo era igual falar com uma porta ou alguma coisa muito dura e estúpida. Não, o homem não havia se apaixonado por mim. Isso era o maior absurdo do universo. O homem era uma pobre vítima da minha sina.

- Você quer que eu acredite nisso?

- É a verdade! – Ela retrucou. Eu ri.

- Bom, se você ia fazer graça com isso poderia ter escolhido algo mais plausível, não é...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Edward com um tom de voz divertido. – Você não acha que conseguiria fazer um homem se apaixonar por você?

- Eu já fiz muitos homens se apaixonarem por mim... E vou fazer muitos outros ainda, Edward Cullen! Mas Jack Lancaster viu um dos piores momentos da minha existência. Duvido que eu estivesse muito sedutora naquele momento... E, além disso, não é possível que eu tenha causado qualquer outra coisa nele que não fosse medo. Causei nada mais nele do que pânico.

Edward não me encarou, mas se virou para Jasper, de pé ao lado de Alice.

- Ele estava muito chocado com a cena de Tanya louca de sede na frente dele. Eu não posso dizer muito bem quaisquer outros sentimentos dele. Ele ficou majoritariamente chocado e preocupado. Não senti nada de medo ou pânico nele.

- Nada? – perguntei. Jasper negou com a cabeça.

Isso não confirmava nenhuma teoria, na verdade.

- O que foi muito estranho foi o fato de ele teve conhecimento da nossa conversa. Como se pudesse nos escutar... Algo muito estranho mesmo para um humano. Mas ele não entendeu tudo com certeza. E eu o ignorei. Mas tenho certeza que ele pôde ouvir parte da minha conversa com Tanya, mesmo que tenhamos falado muito rápido.

Ficamos todos em silêncio depois das palavras do Jasper. Até que Renesmee, Bella e Rosalie desceram poucos minutos depois. Renesmee estava linda num lindo vestidinho de verão verde, que realçava o tom levemente moreno da sua pele.

- Ué? Tia Tanya não está brava como você disse, tia Alice! – ela exclamou e Alice riu.

- Ela decidiu não ficar, querida... – Ela se levantou e deu um beijinho no alto da cabeça de Renesmee – Isso é pra você ver que nem sempre o que a sua tia aqui vê será realidade! Às vezes as coisas mudam de direção e também isso nem sempre é ruim...

Elas trocaram sorrisos e Alice ainda se curvou mais uma vez para ela e sussurrou algo, antes que nós três saíssemos porta afora para a garagem.

- _Só tome cuidado com ela na volta. Não sei se ela volta tão controlada assim._..

* * *

_N/a: Peopleee... Já pedi desculpas lá no começo pelo sumiço, né? Com a mudança eu só arranjei tempo de parar e organizar a atualização hoje, realmente não é minha intenção ser enrolada assim, mas as vezes isso acontece sem querer! ¬¬' E fico **triste mesmo**, porque escrever e postar a fanfic pra vcs são meus hobbies favoritos ever! *--*_

_Bom, mas indo sobre as coisas práticas, gostaram do cap.? Eu sei que a ansiedade pra ver o reencontro da Tanya com o Jack é grande, e eu pensei seriamente em cortar esse capítulo por conta dessa expectativa, mas eu precisava mostrar o **Edward **conversando com ela, dando um apoio porque afinal ele é o único da família que já conheceu um "cantante" e ele é muito fofo para não ir até ela dar umas dicas. Fora também o papel do **Jacob **e da **Alice** nesse capítulo... Mas enfim, eu sei que vocês querem ver a história andar, né? Então eu vou postar mais um capítulo hoje pra compensar/matar a curiosidade/me redimir, é um capítulo sobre a Nessie, que eu acredito que vocês vão gostar. Mostra mais sobre ela mas sem o Jacob! =O kkkk E ao se preocupem com o encontro deles, eu vou fazer ser beeeeeem fofo! **Confiem **e aguardem! ;D _

_**Obrigada pelas reviews!** To tão feliz que mais pessoas tão se animando de comentar! *---* Isso é muito importante, vocês nem tem idéia. O esforço aqui pra escrever, revisar e deixar os capítulos perto do perfeito é bem grande. E qql comentáriozinho, por menor que seja já me faz feliz, então por favor, galera! Se você gostou, comente! **Não dói nada e faz bem a saúde** (a minha saúde mas que seja...hahaha!). ;)_

_**Ingrid:** Ei amore! 3Finalmente li o cap novo de Vulnerável – ueba! E super novidades acontecendo pra gente, né? Eu mudando de casa, você de escola! Hahaha! =p Isso é sempre estranho, né? EU detestava mudar de escola... =/ Mas você ta se dando bem? Espero que sim. Eu adorei sua última review! *_* Otema! Você gostou desse cap Tb? Me diz... Bjos! =**_

_**Alice´s Doll:** Ei Barbie da Alice! =p Como você ta, amiga? Ai que saudades, foi tão chocante passar o carnaval todo juntas e agora ficar sem se ver a semanas... snif snif... Triste! Mas enfim, nossa profissão é assim, né? Tem se acostumar a ficar longe. Ainda mais se eu passar no concurso mesmo (*ergue as mãos pro céu*)... Valeu pelo seu suporte aqui na fic. E o próximo capítulo é aquele com o Austin Brics, o shipper do W., lembra? Hahaha! xD Bjos!! =**_

_**Emy Nik**: Darling!!! Que delícia que é ver sua review aqui em todo capítulo! Amo-adoro! Kate e Garrett no cap passado foi mesmo tudodebom! Eles são lindos, e mesmo que o Garrett não teve muitas falas agora, ele vai ter depois, pode deixar! Mas e esse cap 12, foi bom? Vou postar 2 capítulos de novo hoje, tá feliz? Haha! Bjos!! =**_

_**Raquel Cullen:** Ei amiga! Você achou que a Tanya fez mto drama esse cap? Haha! É parte do charme dela de succubus, vai... kkkkk Mas então, Tanya jura que não liga para o Jack exceto o mínimo de que não o queria morto, mas a Alice disse que as coisas são um pouco diferentes pelo lado dele... Mas vou parar de atiçar sua curiosidade que isso é mau, né? Hehe! Obrigada pelas felicitações sobre a minha mudança, Raquel. Você é muito querida, viu! Bjos! =**_

_**V.S.:** Olá!! Poxa, eu falhei com você, né? Desculpa – mais uma vez – pela demora! Não acontece de novo, pode confiar. E Obrigada por estar lendo e gostando da fanfic! =D Eu fico muito feliz de saber que você nem era muito fã da Tanya mas minha história mudou seu conceito! Yupiiiiii! \o/ Porque era isso mesmo que eu tentava, eu enxerguei logo que a Tanya não era nada disso que as fãs diziam e apesar de que senti ciúmes dela igual a Bella fez em eclipse, quando ela apareceu em Amanhecer eu já a adorei e a Kate! E depois que a Kate conseguiu o Garrett eu sabia que tinha que escrever um happy end pra ela também! Ixi, me empolguei... haha! Mas então, nem se preocupa não de escrever Tanya com i, isso acontece. Às vezes eu também faço sem , espero que vc continue por aqui! Bjos! =**_

_**Tati:** Oieeeee!! xD Viu que eu resenhei lá em MBA? Adorei ler tudo de uma vez! Haha! Mas então, nem vou te acalmar sobre que o encontro da Tanya com o Jack vai acontecer daqui a pouco... Você já deve estar querendo me bater porque eu não escrevo logo isso. =p Mas calma, amiga, que vai ser fofo, viu! Bom, beijos! =**_

_**Julia**: Ei, Ju! Pode chamar de Ju, né? xD haha! Mas então, você pegou direitinho o espírito da fic! xD Eu me sinto do exato mesmo jeito em relação a Tanya! É triste como a galera pega ela pra ser sempre a 'bitch' das histórias, mas eles precisam de alguém pra ser vilão, né? ¬¬' Anyway, pelo menos aqui a gente consegue ser feliz! Kkk! =) Mas então, gostou desse cap? O Jack já já aparece... ;D Obrigada pelos elogios também, fiquei toda boba! Haha! Bjos, dear! =** _

_Próximo cap. da Nessie eu posto mais a noite **hoje**, ainda falta dar mais uma revisãozinha. _

_Bjos, leitores! Love ya! ^_~_


	16. Cap 14: Amigos Novos!

_**Capítulo Quatorze **__**– "Amigos novos" **_

Fizemos uma viagem tranqüila em poucos minutos até Forks, somente conversando amenidades. Bella queria me acalmar sobre Jack no caminho mas eu lhe cortei. Essa posição de vítima estava me irritando. Então pedi que Bella me explicasse melhor aonde iríamos em Forks e como seria.

Bom, era notório que os Cullen teriam que se mudar logo dali, Carlisle já estava chegando num nível crítico de idade no seu emprego, e estava começando a ficar perigoso. Eles haviam chegado na cidade em 2003, e já faziam 10 anos ali, estava mais que na hora de cortar relações com a cidade. Mas a família inteira concordou que eles não podiam sair antes que Renesmee estivesse crescida – ela merecia ter pelo menos os 7 anos da sua infância num único lugar, tendo uma vida estável e feliz. E ela merecia a companhia do avô, Charlie Swan, e de Jacob – duas pessoas que amavam muito a menina.

Mas em um mês a fase de crescimento dela estaria completa e eles iam ter que voltar a se mudar, como sempre. Edward havia me dito que o avô dela já estava avisado, e parecia entender a situação. O problema segundo meu primo era o lobo, Jacob. Ele via Renesmee todos os dias e era muito apegado a ela, Edward disse que a primeira conversa sobre a partida não tinha sido muito agradável.

E mesmo que em um mês eles fossem partir Renesmee ainda reclamava muito de não poder ter contato com as pessoas da cidade, ela era muito comunicativa e curiosa e agora que já estava crescida como uma adulta _(de acordo com Carlisle seu tipo físico já era de uma mulher de 21 anos) _estava mais inconformada que nunca de viver trancada em casa, então os pais dela vieram com o projeto de apresentá-la finalmente aos conhecidos de Forks, dizendo que estavam recebendo uma sobrinha de Edward e que a estavam adotando.

Tudo feito com calma e devagar, para não atiçar a curiosidade do povo. Renesmee estava contentíssima por isso, e mais animada ainda dessa vez de ir comigo e sua mãe.

- Bom, o plano é que primeiro vamos à farmácia, onde trabalha o senhor Johnson. – Bella instruiu quando estávamos estacionando – Ele já trabalha aqui na cidade há muito tempo e é sempre muito gentil... Sei que não precisamos do seu pai para conversar com ele, vai dar tudo certo. E também estou pensando em passar naquele salão de beleza perto da praça. Ali seria um lugar que eu gostaria de ter seu pai do nosso lado mas seria estranho levá-lo conosco então vamos fazer isso sozinhas. Sua tia Alice já disse que vai dar tudo bem também.

- Ai, mãe... Um salão de beleza? Tem certeza? Parece algo super chato...

- Não, Renesmee! Eu acho que você vai se divertir por lá, tem um monte de produtos de beleza para profissionais que você vai gostar de conhecer e eu trouxe dinheiro pra lhe dar uns presentes de aniversário adiantados! – Renesmee sorriu feliz com as palavras de Bella – Sua tia Alice me disse que você iria gostar de uma coleção de shampoos importados no salão. Ah, e no fim podemos dar uma passadinha na oficina do Jacob e dar um 'hello', que tal? E você, Tanya, concorda?

Tentei não pensar no cheiro que o cachorro devia exalar enquanto fazia seu trabalho braçal na oficina e forcei um sorriso. Renesmee estava dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Claro, claro... Qualquer coisa para me distrair, meninas... Vamos lá!

Eu fiz força para sorrir. Renesmee pulou alegre no banco de trás e bateu palmas. _"Ai, só espero que ele não fique muito suado na oficina ou eu não conseguirei respirar do cheiro..._" Mas Renesmee ficou tão feliz que eu engoli o comentário.

E, realmente foi tudo muito tranqüilo. O senhor da farmácia era um ancião. Bella disse que ele já trabalhava há tempos na mesma farmácia desde quando o pai dela, o Chefe Swan, era jovem. Eu notei que ele mal enxergava direito então não houve nada de anormal com a apresentação de Renesmee "a nova filha adotiva" de Bella. Aposto que ele não seria capaz de _reconhecer_ que Renesmee aparentava mais idade que Bella. Com a profundidade daqueles óculos ele não via quase nada, de modo geral. Mas, _Deus o abençoe_, aquele senhor era mesmo uma boa alma.

Já no salão de beleza eu não imaginava, mas foi divertido. O salão tinha duas grandes estantes na parede que eram cheias de produtos finos de tratamento capilar. Eu imaginei se as mulheres de Forks tinham condições de gastar tanto assim com cabelos, mas pelo jeito tinham. Foi uma farra ver Renesmee interessada neles, afinal o cabelo dela crescia e necessitava de cortes e tratamentos constantes, diferentemente do nosso. Alice não era nada boba e devia querer usar algum deles cremes nela e fez Bella levar dinheiro suficiente para bancar todos os shampoos que Renesmee pensava em querer. Bella também pediu que Renesmee tivesse as unhas feitas, o que foi também outra festa, já que ela nunca havia visto tantos vidros de esmalte antes e mudava de opinião toda hora sobre qual deles usar.

Nós nos sentamos juntas nas cadeirinhas em miniatura do salão. Aquelas cadeiras pequenas eram rosa como todo o resto da decoração. Tudo tinha um tom de rosa bebê, era quase como um dos salões da casa da Barbie. Nas paredes haviam retratos de lindas modelos com cabelos arrumados e penteados espalhafatosos. O ar do ambiente tinha vários componentes químicos como acetona, amônia e álcool.

Eu estava numa cadeira no meio e Bella e Renesmee sentaram-se cada uma de um lado meu. Surgiu uma moça de uma portinha no fundo para trabalhar nas mãos de Renesmee, ela mal havia começado a sessão quando uma adolescente morena entrou bufando e falando no telefone. Ela se separou por um momento do aparelho só para falar rispidamente com a recepcionista: "_tenho um horário para fazer as unhas_" e se sentou com estrondo do lado de Renesmee. Eu a achei uma menina muito presunçosa e arrogante, mas Renesmee se virou para mim com seus olhos cor de chocolate arregalados, e sussurou:

- Tia Tanya! Eu nem acredito! Essa é Becky Gomez! Que sorte, eu estou sentado ao lado dela! Todos aqui em Forks a conhecem e eu já ouvi falar muito dela mesmo com as poucas vezes que eu venho na cidade ou vou a La Push. Ela não é o máximo, tia?

A menina não tinha nada de muito especial. Era muito desenvolvida para a sua idade, já tinha um corpo de mulher apesar do rosto de menina mas só isso. Ela tinha feições latinas e seu cabelo era a parte mais bonita do seu corpo, um longo cabelo castanho encaracolado, quase na cintura. Parecia ter saído de uma novela mexicana direto para aquele salão. Eu não precisei de mais de um segundo para sussurrar de volta para Renesmee:

- Não sei o que ela tem demais! Você é muito mais bonita! – Eu não estava a elogiando por elogiar. Renesmee era filha de Edward e Bella, dois dos vampiros mais belos que eu conhecia, e sua pele podia não ser pálida ou ter diamantes ao sol, mas carregava muito do brilho e esplendor que nossa pele de imortais possui. Ela era muito mais linda que qualquer mortal, graciosa e encantadora mas parecia ser inconsciente disso. Bom, eu deixaria que ela descobrisse sozinha então, no seu próprio tempo.

- Você diz isso só porque é minha tia! Eu sei. – e ela me deu a língua exatamente como Alice costumava fazer. Eu sorri com a lembrança. – Bom, mas eu queria fazer amizade com ela há muito tempo, desde comecei a passear por Forks! Ela é a menina mais popular da cidade, todo mundo por aqui simplesmente a adora! Seria um ótimo meio de começar a me enturmar, você não acha?

Eu duvidava muito que aquela garota daria uma boa amiga para Renesmee. Ela parecia conversar com um amigo ou namorado no telefone e lhe dava instruções claras: _"Não, Austin, você precisava vir aqui no salão de beleza! Eu vou fazer as unhas e não posso dirigir, preciso que você dirija meu carro para casa. Porque eu posso borrar o esmalte, oras! Que pergunta, Austin! Será que você pode aparecer em meia hora ou não?"_ Ela tinha um gritinho fino e muito irritante que machucou meu tímpanos sensíveis. Eu ia argumentar com Renesmee que aquela garota não era boa companhia, mas Becky saiu do telefone e Renesmee iniciou uma conversa imediatamente.

As duas conversaram rapidamente sobre a história inventada que Renesmee era uma filha adotiva e eu e Bella trocamos olhares significativos. Aquela menina não parecia uma boa companhia, mas Renesmee ignorava. Foi com alívio que, quando a manicure terminou, Bella foi interromper a conversa das duas meninas.

- Vou ficar aqui com a Becky até você terminar de pagar, mãe! – foi tudo que Renesmee disse e voltou a bater papo com a menina. Eu reparei que a tal de Becky não estava muito falante, parecia fazer um mínimo esforço de ser simpática apenas para não fazer grosseria. Eu fiquei perto das duas, nem as interrompendo e nem dentro da conversa.

Bella se demorou um pouco para pagar e logo um jovem alto entrou, sua cabeça era muito alta e ele precisou se abaixar um pouco para passar na porta. Os olhos dele era claros, de um tom bonito de azul safira, e os cabelos e a barba eram de um tom claro de loiro. Ele parecia musculoso, mas eu podia dizer que era jovem e não o homem feito que aparentava. Era bem novo na verdade, talvez uns 17, 18 anos. Essa fase para os homens era uma explosão de hormônios. Eu podia cheirar toda a testosterona exalando dele. Conhecia aquele tipo muito bem. Muitíssimo. Mais de 500 anos de prática me fizeram imbatível para reconhecer homens com pretensão ao sexo.

Os olhos se fixaram em mim assim que ele entrou. O típico mosquito atraído para a luz. A repetição do padrão de muitos séculos. Mas o próximo movimento dessa dança, com coreografia muito bem marcada, que eu imaginei que estaria sendo feito por mim em modo automático não veio. Era sempre assim, depois que ele me notasse eu daria a minha saudação: um largo sorriso cheio de dentes brancos e brilhantes, que ao mesmo tempo serviam saudá-lo e também informar que eu estava disponível para que ele se aproximasse – velho truque de uma Succubus. Entretanto esse meu segundo passo não aconteceu. Eu esperei pelo meu sorriso brilhante e mágico que fazia as pernas dos homens se tornarem gelatinas mas ele não veio. Me mantive indiferente.

No segundo em que reconheci isso também notei que nenhum dos outros passos se concretizaram tampouco. O movimento corporal de antecipação a aproximação do jovem, a respiração acelerando, a mente viajando sobre como seriam os momentos com ele. Nada. O rapaz era bonito, e vi que ele era o tipo perfeito para uma noite saudável de sexo mas mesmo assim isso não me provocou nada.

Lógico que eu não havia esquecido que estava ali com Renesmee e Bella! E isso não significa que eu estava disposta a abandoná-las e partir para o primeiro quarto de hotel com o jovem em questão. Grande absurdo, _por favor_. Ele nem era tão bonito assim. Já havia dispensado caras muito mais bonitos que ele antes. Mas eu, geralmente, naquela situação, iria flertar um pouco antes de cortar as intenções do rapaz, e iria permitir que ele, _muito discretamente_, anotasse meu celular antes de ir embora.

Reagir imóvel era uma enorme novidade para mim. O meu rosto sem expressão foi chocante. E eu vi os olhos do jovem pararem em mim apenas por poucos segundos antes de se inclinarem para Renesmee. E foi ali que eles se iluminaram. Ela estava sorrindo radiante para ele, completamente ignorante que a intensidade daquele sorriso faria qualquer jovem como ele ficar tonto de encantamento.

Becky levou muitos mais momentos que nós para reconhecer a presença do rapaz, lerda pela sua mente humana.

- Ah, Austin, finalmente você chegou! Vou pagar pelo serviço e já volto. Eu estou super atrasada para o meu encontro com minha mãe no shopping de Port Angeles...

Ela não nos apresentou nem nada, saiu correndo em direção a recepção onde Bella devia estar pagando nossas coisas nesse momento. O rapaz ficou parado no local onde antes Becky estava, olhando maravilhado para Renesmee. Ela estendeu a mão para ele:

- Olá, meu nome é Renesmee Cullen, eu acabei de me mudar para Forks! – ela estava deliciada de se apresentar para mais uma pessoa que nem parecia notar que o menino não conseguia articular uma resposta para ela. – Pode me chamar de Nessie, se quiser. É assim que meus amigos me chamam.

Ele apertou a mão dela muito devagar, ainda tentando dizer alguma coisa, eu tinha certeza. Mas o que saiu da sua boca quando ele, _finalmente_, foi capaz de articular palavras foi decepcionante:

- Uau, você é _quente_! – o menino riu da sua própria piada sem graça e Renesmee também riu com ele, mas muito constrangida. E seu sorriso do menino tornou-se malicioso pelas segundas intenções, mas pelo olhar que Renesmee me deu - _de lado e cheio de medo_ – me mostrou que ela não entendeu assim. Seu receio era apenas dele perceber a temperatura alta da sua pele.

Só rindo com a Renesmee mesmo. Pobre criança que cresceu tão rápido e ainda precisava aprender tantas coisas... Resolvi ajudá-la logo.

- E eu sou a tia dela, Tanya. Muito prazer! Seu nome é...? – ele parecia tão perdido que precisava de um empurrãzinho, com certeza. Ele não tirou os olhos de Renesmee nem quando estava no aperto de mãos comigo.

- Eu sou Austin Brics e sou de Forks.

Cada vez mais decepcionante a capacidade de comunicação de Austin Brics, mas Renesmee nem se importou e me deu um sorriso onde eu podia ler facilmente: _"agora-eu-tenho-dois-amigos"._ Aquela conversa estranha e mal feita continuou por mais um minuto até que Becky Gomez apareceu quase correndo ao lado de Austin. Seus braços enroscaram nele e ela parecia desconfiada.

- Ah, Nessie, você já conheceu Austin, _meu_ _namorado_?! – a ênfase na palavra _'namorado'_ foi o ponto alto da frase da garota, com absoluta certeza. Se bem que a palavra '_meu_' também foi muito importante... Becky estava se revelando um grande pesadelo de pessoa e eu queria tirar Renesmee dali logo.

- Sim, já o conhecemos, Becky. Mas você não disse que estava atrasada para o shopping? Acho que também já vamos indo... – falei.

E senti o olhar bravo de Renesmee, mas não me importei e continue com um sorriso fixo na direção do casalzinho. Becky ficou mais do que feliz com minha sugestão e começou a arrastar Austin para fora do salão com ela. Mas o rapaz era muito maior que ela e nem se mexeu.

- Ah, Nessie, já que você é nova na cidade, tenho certeza que Becky poderia chamá-la para aparecer na quadra da escola no sábado à tarde. – Ele olhou significativamente para Becky e ela não opção que não concordar com a cabeça.

- Sim, seria muito legal, Nessie! – mas o tom dela o extremo oposto a isso, meio esganiçado.

- É que nós treinamos para os jogos de futebol da liga interestadual nos sábados e, às vezes domingos, e sempre tem uma galera maneira por lá, as meninas do último ano também aparecem para nos ver treinar e seria legal para você conhecer a galera. Tenho certeza que todos adorariam conhecer você. Becky porque você não convida Nessie para esse fim de semana? Você poderia ir não é, Nessie?

Becky ficou branca por poucos instantes. Ela estava reconhecendo o tom de súplica na voz do namorado tanto quanto eu. Renesmee pareceu hesitar um pouco. Isso seria assustador para ela com certeza...

- É Nessie, vamos! – o tom de Becky não era _nada_ animador. Ela parecia alguém que estava tentando disfarçar uma grave dor de intestino.

Nessie me olhou rapidamente, a dúvida muito transparente nos seus olhos cor de chocolate.

- Ah, não sei, por quê...

- Ah, _por favor, Nessie_! Qual é o problema? Olha por que você não me dá seu telefone e...

- Eu tenho meu telefone aqui, querido, pode deixar comigo. – num movimento rápido para uma humana, Becky arrancou o celular da bolsa e já estava com ele aberto na mão antes que Austin alcançasse o próprio bolso das calças. – Eu pego seu número, Nessie. Pode me dizer!

Renesmee ditou meio incerta o número e depois notou o número de celular 'dela' no seu aparelho.

Depois das despedidas, os dois saíram com pressa e nós reparamos que Bella não havia aparecido até agora e ela já havia ido pagar a conta antes mesmo de Becky. Renesmee foi ver o que estava fazendo Bella demorar tanto e voltou dizendo que ela estava conversando com sua antiga chefe, a Sra. Newton, da loja de equipamentos esportivos, e pelo jeito pegajoso da mulher, Bella ainda ia ficar muito tempo lá. Renesmee então me puxou para fora do salão dizendo que avisou a mãe que ia para a oficina de Jacob comigo. Era próximo dali e nós podíamos ir caminhando. Deixamos então o ambiente repleto de acetona e amônia do salão e fomos para a rua, Renesmee agora com novas lindas unhas vermelhas.

* * *

_N/a: Viu!! xD Hoje foi duplo mesmo! \o/\o/ kkkkkkk_

_Fãs do Jack preparem o coraçãozinho pra semana que vem, viu... _

_Isso é tudo que eu digo!_

_E sobre reviews: Obrigada Emy Nik e Ingrid pelas **reviews **super **rápidas**! Elas foram lindas, amei! *_*_

_**Emy:** Ei miga! Adoro a sua ansiedade, é um super elogio, sabia? xD Mas então, Nessie toda feliz que tem 2 amigos novos, um deles muito lindo e claramente caindo de paixões por ela... Você acha que Jacob vai gostar disso? Hahaha! Vai ser divertido, Emy... Pode esperar que vai ser bom! Bjo flor! =**_

_**Ingrid:** Migaaaa! Que super review master! Amo-adoro! Tudo de bom você já ter feito amigas na escola nova, heim! Aiii passear no shopping com amigos é bom mesmo quando a gente não tem dinheiro pra comprar nada... hahahaha! xD Minha mudança aqui tá um saco, porque eu deixei todos os meus amigos em vitória... E não conheço muita gente aqui no Rio pra sair e etc... Mas eu tenho que estudar muito, então isso é até bom porque as vezes vida social faz a gente se distrair demais... =P Eu bem que queria uns amigos novos, mas por enquanto tá tudo bem. =/ Agora vc não pode ficar brava, mas a Tanya não é nada teamLobos... Pelo contrário, ela é amiga da Rosalie, mas beeeem menos chata e egoísta. Mas ela entende o laço entre o Jacob e a Nessie, e ela é super shipper NessieJake! hahaha! Só que não gosta muito dele não. =/ Fazer oq? Mas quem sabe com os acontecimentos da história de repente ela não passa a gostar mais dele!? hahahaha! *suspense* Aaaaa, e FATO que vai ter um bônus NessieJake! #fato! haha! E vai ser lindo, miga! Pode esperar... xD Seu niver é em maio? Hum... Vou pensar no seu caso! hahaha! E chegaaa! Me empolguei demais contigo agora! Vou correr pro word e adiantar logo o próximo cap. Bjo amora! =** Se cuida vc tb! _

_Bom, então é isso, gente! Vou adiantar logo o próximo capítulo. _

_**Comentem e ele pode vir rápido...** E não é chantagem mas só uma sugestão pra vocês... [/caradepau]_

_kkkkkkkkk_

_Bjos leitores! _


	17. Cap 15: Instinto de autopres defeituoso

_**Capítulo Quinze **__**– "Instinto de auto preservação defeituoso"**_

A oficina de Jacob era duas ruas para baixo, indo em direção a saída leste de Forks. Parecia um ferro velho se você passasse despercebido na frente, mas somente porque ele não tinha muita ordem nas peças entulhadas na fachada. Mas se superasse esses obstáculos e seguisse por um pequeno corredor chegaria a um pátio amplo, num ambiente típico de oficina de reforma de veículos, cheio de graxa.

Havia um carro com o som ligado numa estação de rock em algum local à direita da entrada, como eu percebi conforme entramos no local, pelo corredor pouco iluminado. Estávamos entrando sem nos anunciarmos, mas eu sabia que Renesmee não seria mal recebida ali então não era um problema.

- Jacob está aqui, eu posso cheirá-lo. - Renesmee disse._ - E Seth_! Oba, adoro encontrar com o Seth! – ela sorriu feliz para mim, mas ouvimos uma voz gritar para nós.

- Nessie? É você? Com quem você está aqui? Ah, meu Deus, saiam daqui agora!

Jacob vinha correndo para nós do fundo da oficina, ele parecia que estava trabalhando perto de uma estante com várias lanternas e uma viatura policial.

"_Uma viatura policial?..._" Minha mente girou de medo e apesar dos protestos do meu cérebro eu não pude evitar e fiz uma respiração profunda, reconhecendo todos os cheiros no ambiente e confirmando minhas suspeitas.

Eu não devia ter feito isso. O rosto angustiado de Jacob Black na nossa direção e a pista da viatura deveriam ser confirmações suficientes para mim mas eu não pude evitar. E o cheiro de Jack Lancaster invadiu fortemente minhas narinas.

Acho que, afinal, eu não estava tão longe assim do masoquismo de Edward. Eu devia parar de respirar no momento que suspeitei que ele estava presente. Mas não o fiz. "_Nada disso!_" eu me corrigi. Uma coisa é sentir o cheiro, outra muito diferente é tocar e beijar como Edward havia feito. Aquilo sim era um disparate. Sentir o cheiro do ambiente era somente para confirmar se ele estava mesmo presente ou se Jacob havia enlouquecido. Eu certamente que não gostava da sensação da garganta rasgando quando respirava, com certeza. Nada de masoquismo em mim...

Eu me apoiei num carro velho à esquerda e deixei que o cheiro dele me invadisse. Uma torrente de minúsculas agulhas desceu pela minha boca e nariz e foram ferir minha garganta. A sede pelo sangue dele era uma coisa muito forte, muito física, totalmente diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já havia sentido na imortalidade. E se eu queria resistir aquilo precisava aprender a tolerar. Eu me obriguei a menosprezar os efeitos poderosos e a agir normalmente.

Jacob chegou alguns segundos depois. Ele tremia um pouco mas Renesmee o abraçou quando ele chegou e ele logo parou. Ele não iria se transformar tão perto dela não importa o quão descontrolada eu estivesse. Não naquele corredor apertado, onde ele pensava que poderia machucá-la. Uma coisa ridiculamente super protetora, mas me foi útil. Um lobo tentando me atacar agora não era uma boa idéia.

- Eu estou bem, – garanti para os dois antes que me questionassem – eu vou ficar bem... Vamos embora, Renesmee.

Ela hesitou por uns instantes, com certeza deveria querer ficar com Jacob, mas também entendia minha necessidade de ir embora. Resolvi fazer as coisas mais simples para ela.

- Tudo bem, querida, eu vou voltar para o carro e espero você e sua mãe lá. Não se preocupe.

- Desculpe por isso, mas Jack apareceu agora a pouco. Eu não imaginava que vocês viriam... – murmurou Jacob.

- Não se preocupe, _cachorro_, não há problema nenhum. Não sou nenhuma louca assassina, posso sair daqui andando normalmente...

Mas antes que eu pudesse me virar e sair, uma voz firme e máscula chamou por Jacob no fundo da oficina, exatamente de onde a viatura estava localizada. Eu senti as pernas amolecerem conforme ele continuou a chamá-lo nos segundos seguintes. Eu conhecia aquela voz muito bem, ela estava em todos os meus piores pesadelos e nos melhores sonhos. Isso ia ficar impossível de ignorar. Se ele chegasse até ali eu não sei o que ia fazer...

Parar de respirar. Isso era a prioridade número um, com certeza.

- Renesmee eu vou embora. Até daqui a pouco.

Eu não podia esperar para ver. Não estava pronta para encará-lo de novo tão cedo. Precisava de mais tempo. E eu fugi dali bem a tempo, pois pude ouvir os passos dele vindo em nossa direção. Que situação eu tinha me metido!

- Aquela é _Tanya Cullen_? A sobrinha do Dr. Cullen?

Eu o ouvi perguntar para Jacob e ele concordou. Eu queria correr o mais rápido que eu podia, mas ainda estava no corredor apertado de carros da oficina e aquilo seria estranho. Me controlei pensando que poderia correr quando saísse dali e me forcei a andar normal.

Foi um alívio sair da oficina. Tinha uma brisa soprando do sudoeste e eu respirei deliciada por aquele ar fresco sem cheiro de Jack Lancaster. Mas o alívio durou poucos segundos. Os pés deles ainda me seguiam e eu pude sentir que ele parou a poucos metros das minhas costas. Não ousei me mexer de medo.

- Ah, desculpe abordá-la assim, mas você é Tanya, sobrinha do Dr. Cullen? – ele perguntou com um tom de voz inocente. Ele já estava muito perto de mim, eu não poderia sair correndo dali ou seria muito estranho. Me virar e encarar de frente era minha única opção. Tremi de medo inconscientemente.

Resolvi me virar devagar, analisando minhas reações. Eu estava com um fôlego para duas ou três frases sem precisar respirar de novo então tinha que cortá-lo logo. Fiquei completamente de frente para ele e só depois levantei os olhos para encará-lo. Era uma visão maravilhosa. Ele era realmente tão lindo quanto eu me lembrava.

Eu poderia perder o fôlego se ele não estivesse bem guardado dentro dos meus pulmões gelados. Os cabelos dele eram negros, muito escuros como os da filha, e curtos, e estavam lindos na luz do dia, brilhando diferente do que sob aquela luz artificial do supermercado. Os olhos era um tom maravilhoso de esmeralda, profundos e misteriosos. Eu podia ouvir o sangue correr pelo corpo dele, seu coração batendo forte, sua face ruborizada. Pensar em todo esse fluxo de sangue me deu um início de vertigem que eu tive de controlar.

O corpo dele estava parado na frente da oficina, a expressão ansiosa e também percebi um tom de nervoso. E ele tinha total razão para demonstrar ansiedade e nervosismo assim – _despertar tal necessidade de sangue numa vampira secular como eu era pra fazer qualquer um tremer_. Mas claro que ele não tinha noção disso, e parecia muito sério vestido com a farda azul escura da polícia, cheia de brasões e escudos na ombreira e lapela. Era um clichê enorme, mas ele ficava lindo de uniforme. "_Todas as mulheres adoram um homem de uniforme, né? _Como_ eu_ posso discutir com a sabedoria popular o vendo vestido assim..."

- É você, não é? Desculpe mas é que me lembro de você do supermercado domingo à noite e fiquei muito preocupado que estivesse doente ainda! Estava até pensando em procurar o seu tio para saber notícias, eu...

"_Então Alice tinha o visto fazendo isso hoje de manhã... Porque será que ele mudou de idéia?_"

- Não é necessário. Eu sou Tanya, sim. E não se preocupe, senhor policial, eu já estou bem melhor...

Tentei manter as coisas impessoais para sair dali logo. Mas eu tinha ficado sem fôlego, e precisava respirar de novo se fosse falar mais alguma coisa. Resolvi fazer um aceno de adeus com a mão e me virei para ir andando de volta ao carro. Assim que virei respirei com força, inalando o máximo de ar daquela brisa, mas dessa vez, ele estava muito mais próximo e eu pode sentir o cheiro dele entrar em mim junto do ar fresco. Nova onda forte de minúsculas agulhas me machucando, a garganta rasgando de novo. Minha garganta e língua ficaram secas, apesar do veneno que abundava. Ele me chamou de novo, '_Tanya_' e eu me senti tremendo de novo. Um calor forte atravessou meu corpo quando ele disse meu nome, e eu me perguntei por que isso aconteceu.

- Espere, eu quero falar com você.

Eu parei. Dava para ouvir as respirações ruidosas de Renesmee e dois lobos escondidos logo após a porta da oficina, eles estavam apreensivos. Talvez tanto quanto eu. Mas eu sentia mais que apreensão. Sentia medo. Um medo genuíno que a previsão de Alice se concretizasse. Me virei devagar, novamente.

Não havia mais a brisa leve no ar, ela havia cessado e eu respirava o doce e esplendoroso cheiro de Jack Lancaster.

- Ah, desculpe por isso, mas você pode me chamar de Jack. É como todos por aqui me chamam. Nem acredito na sorte que eu tive de vir consertar a lanterna da viatura e dar de cara com você!

- Okay... - Eu concordei baixinho. Não estava olhando para ele mais. Não conseguia mais. Ao invés disso peguei uma mecha de cabelo e comecei a mexer com ela. A luz do dia deixava meu cabelo mais loiro do que as luzes artificiais, e quase ninguém poderia me chamar de ruiva agora. Meu cabelo ainda estava tão rosa como sempre, mas ainda se podia ver tons loiros dependendo da luz. Eu tentei me distrair com isso, mas era difícil, ele chegou um passo mais perto de mim, e agora estávamos com um metro de distância apenas.

- Eu me preocupei com você de verdade. Tem certeza que já está bem? Você estava muito mal naquela noite...

- Eu já estou bem. – eu ainda não o encarava. Ele ficou esperando que eu completasse com mais alguma coisa e eu entendi que devia parecer muito mal educada sendo tão ríspida depois dele confessar que estava preocupado comigo. Então acrescentei depressa: - Obrigada.

- Tudo bem. Estou feliz que você está bem.

E ele deu um sorriso. Não um sorriso qualquer, mas um sorriso enorme, mostrando todos os dentes e as covinhas da bochechas de um modo que eu ainda não tinha visto. Eu senti meu peito afundar mais para o chão. Soltei a mecha e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo de um modo que normalmente eu nunca faria, _ele ia ficar todo despenteado depois_, mas eu nem me importei. Tinha vontade de gritar para Renesmee me tirar correndo dali, mas ela não tinha o dom do pai de ler mentes. Pela primeira vez eu me vi com pesar por isso.

- Você vai ficar muito tempo em Forks? – ele pareceu interessado.

- Não, vou embora logo. Estou só de passagem! – era bom cortar qualquer iniciativa desde já.

-Ah, que pena. – ele respondeu. – Você vai voltar para onde, exatamente?

- Denali. Fica no Alasca, é onde eu moro... – Ou "_costumava morar_" pelo menos...

Eu olhei para os lados rapidamente, não havia nenhum humano perto de nós . Eu precisava sair dali logo. Correndo. Que situação terrível. "_Porque será que Alice não me avisou?"_ E então eu entendi. Alice tinha visto. Quando ela me convidou para acompanhar Bella e Renesmee no almoço ela viu, mas me deixou vir assim mesmo. Por isso a piadinha no ouvido da Renesmee. "_Bitch..._" Mas eu ia acertar as contas com ela quando chegasse em casa.

Eu me distrai por uns poucos segundos com isso e Jack estava continuando a falar:

- ...então, você espero que você não vá embora tão rápido. Pelo menos espero que haja tempo para um jantar.

- O que? – eu perguntei assustada

- Bom, estava pensando se você não gostaria de jantar uma noite dessas comigo, Tanya? Assim, eu não sei se você é comprometida ou não então me perdoe se eu estiver sendo muito intrometido. Mas eu sinto que não posso deixar passar a chance. Gostaria muitíssimo de ter uma oportunidade de conversar melhor com você, conhecê-la melhor.

O que eu podia pensar disso? O que eu podia responder?

_Eu estava entre a cruz e a espada. _

Ele estava atraído por mim. Com certeza por conta de todos os encantos que nossa espécie sabia oferecer, eu me surpreendi que mesmo tendo presenciado aquela cena no supermercado na outra noite ele ainda não se sentia com medo de mim. Jack tinha um instinto de auto preservação defeituoso com certeza.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Eu não podia concordar com aquilo, não podia seguir por esse caminho que eu via ser tão errado.

- O que houve? Você é comprometida, é isso? – ele deu mais um passo na minha direção e eu tive de me controlar para não dar um para trás no mesmo momento. Ele estendeu a mão para me tocar, e nesse momento eu pedi a mim mesma que mentisse. Seria melhor me afastar agora. Era o mais sensato a fazer.

Eu não deixei que ele encostasse em mim e levantei os olhos para encará-lo de novo. Eu notei de novo os olhos esmeralda dele. Eram muito lindos, do tipo que você podia passar horas olhando e nunca cansar. Não ia conseguir mentir para ele. Era o certo mas eu não era tão forte assim.

- Não sou comprometida, Jack. – ele tremeu muito de leve e eu tive de conter um sorriso. Isso não queria dizer que o som do nome dele na minha voz o fez tremer. Eu precisava me conter, me manter em controle.

- Então isso quer dizer que nós pod...

- Não! De jeito nenhum. Desculpe, Jack, mas eu não estou interessada.

Eu me virei para ir embora. A sede agora pareceu doer um pouquinho menos. O rosto dele magoado estava gravado na minha retina e isso também me machucava.

- Mas Tanya, eu não entendo. Se você não é comprometida... Você entendeu que eu estou chamando você para sair, né? Como num encontro, certo? – ele gritou para mim já que eu já estava andando para longe dele.

Eu não queria ter de olhar de novo para ele, já tinha dado uns cinco passos para longe mas ouvi que ele deu os mesmos cinco passos para perto de mim. Me virei de má vontade, não estava disposta a ter que lutar contra a vontade dele de novo.

- Eu entendi muito bem, Jack. E é por isso que eu estou lhe dispensando. _Não estou interessada! _

O rosto dele parou de choque e foi com uma sensação ruim no peito que eu vi os olhos deles se arregalarem de decepção e tristeza.

- Bom, eu entendo. Mas eu insisto que você devia me dar uma chance. Eu não estou pedindo muito, só um jantar. - Ele era impossível de cortar.

Eu estava ansiosa já. E _nervosa_. Os dois sentimentos do dia.

- Desculpe, Jack, mas eu não estou interessada realmente – Foi doloroso ver como o rosto dele foi tingido de branco pela palidez, tão diferente do tom corado de antes. – Renesmee, eu já vou indo. Até mais...

E eu esperei andar uns 100 metros para começar a correr até o carro. Os pedestres na rua não me notaram depois que eu estava correndo. Eu entrei rápido na Ferrari vermelha de Bella e fiquei lá dentro bem quietinha.

Eu não podia brigar com a Alice mais. Ela tinha provado que tinha razão do pior modo possível. Aquele humano estava terrivelmente atraído por mim, e eu não sei se podia controlar minha própria atração pelo sangue dele. Isso ia ser um problemão, com certeza.

* * *

_**N/a:** Olá amigos! Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim. _

_No capítulo que vem vamos ver um pouco mais de T&J! **3** O capítulo chama-se 'Amigos jantam juntos, sabia?' hehe! Foi um capítulo bem maneiro de escrever, vcs vão gostar. Continuem lendo! ;) _

_Quero agradecer a todo mundo que deixou **REVIEWS**, como sempre! **Valeu galera**, vocês tão interagindo mais comigo e eu tô cada dia mais** contente **de vir postar a história aqui pra vocês!! \o/\o/_

_**Júlia:** Ei, girl! xD Pois é, Nessie é devagar ainda, mas eu concordo com vc e os planos são deixa-la mais esperta mesmo! Mas ela vai aprender com as experiencias, pode deixar! Por enquanto ela tava deslumbrada demais de ter amigos normais e humanos como ela nunca teve. E o Jack chegou! E por mais que a Tanya tente evitar: ele chegou pra ficar! Aproveita! haha! Beijos! =**_

_**Tati:** EI amore!! =D Como vc tá? Comigo tá tudo indo... Tô estudando um monte pra minha monografia mas fora isso tudo certo. Hummm, então vc acha que Jacob não está afavor da Tanya, né? Bom, eu definitivamente vou deixar isso claro num futuro próximo. Só não digo se ele vai ajudar ou atrapalhar, mas ele vai ser decisivo. hahaha! E eu fico boba quando vc elogia, sabia! xD Isso é tão maneiro... hauhauhau! Que bom que vc se diverte lendo essa minha história. Tivemos Jack hoje, e vamos ter mais sempre! =) Gostou? Beijos! =** ps: sei que não cabe falar isso por aqui, mas vc sabe que eu tô esperando atualização em MBA, né? pois é... Até baixei o filme naquele dia! Vou ver esse finds... huahauha! _

_**V.S:** Oieee! Não, vaso ruim não quebra e nas fanfics ruins o autor não desiste! hahaha! Tb tô brincando, a história aqui é luxo, né?! hauhauhau... Bom, mas não assusta quando eu sumo, não, por favor! Eu, as vezes, me perco por aí mas sempre volto! E aí, gostou do capítulo e dessa coincidência que aconteceu com a Tanya (aiaiai Alice Cullen não presta, né? nem pra avisar) Beijos! =** _

_**Rachel**: Ei, miga! Ufa, que bom que vc gostou do capítulo "masoquista"! Eu não estava muito certa como vcs iam recebe-lo! xD E realmente a Becky não é nada legal, a Nessie ainda não viu isso mas ela vai perceber. Vc gostou de como o Jack apareceu? Beijos! =**_

_**Emy Nik:** Ei, querida! haha! Adorei a review! xD Realmente Jack parece mesmo com o Gerald Butler na minha imaginação, mas ele é mais novo!! Isso é semispoiler, pq vc vai saber disso mais tarde, mas ele tem 25 anos e nasceu no mesmo que a Bella em 87. Foi bom como ele apareceu nesse capítulo? Tem mais no p´roximo, pode continuar ansiosa! haha! Tô brincs! ;) Beijos! =**_

_**Ingrid: **OIEEE! Antes de mais nada: Rob tirou o atraso no filme? OMG! Tenho que ver agr! hahaha! Mas eu nem tinha animado pra ver Remenber me não, apesar de que eu gosto dele... Tô esperando sair na internet pra assistir, sabe? Mas me disseram ontem que é bom (um amigo que n é fã de twilight então a opinião foi válida. huauahua) e vc também gsotou, né... Vou ter de reconsiderar. E consegui fazer vc achar fofo Nessie&jake? Super feito pra mim! haha! Brincs! xD E vc perguntou pra oq eu tô estudando, tô na epoca de fazer minha monografia da faculdade... Amiga, isso é o cão chupando manga... Superultramega chato ler 30 livros+artigos+pesquisar sobre o MESMO assunto. not cool. Mas eu acho que sobrevivo. Tenho vcs e as fics! \o/\o/\o/ _

_**Alice´s Doll:** Eiii amiga!! Nossa, a gente quebrou muito a cabeça pra pensar no nome da Becky. Não lembro quem teve a idéia no final, mas eu lembro que Austin Brics foi vocÊ, dizendo que era um nome bom pro Jacob dizer com desdém no futuro. #Cool! hahaha! Beijos! =**_

_Obrigada, mais uma vez! ~_^_

_Ah, gente e só uma última notícia boa pra vocês antes de dizer tchau, é que eu finalmente terminei de fazer o **esboço** das duas fanfic da **série **"A segunda chance" do Carlisle e Esme, e da Rosalie e Emmett. yeeey! Eu tenho muita vontade de escrever essas duas fics pra fazer série com a do Jasper e Alice que já foi publicada, e tava praticamente desde as férias decidindo qual seria os possíveis enredos das histórias (até pra definir se havia história ou não) só que antes eu precisa ter um esboço, um "projeto" das fics. E bom, **tarefa cumprida**! \o/ Agora falta é escrever, o que é a **parte mais demorada**, =/, mas pelo menos eu já vou saber oq escrever e isso é 50%. Não esperem nada pra amanhã, pelo amor! Eu tenho outras coisas pra fazer e não vou ter muito tempo assim pra me dedicar, mas saibam que eu estou fazendo e queria atualizar vcs. **Aos poucos mas estou. **_

_E sim, isso é pra rolar double appreciation quando eu publicar, e pra atiçar a curiosidade descaradamente. Nem precisa perguntar! hahahahaha! [/tôcheiadegraçahoje, né?] _

_Um **BEIJO**, galera! Tchau..._


	18. Cap 16: Amigos jantam juntos, sabia?

_**Capítulo Dezesseis – **__**"Amigos jantam juntos, sabia?"**_

Eu não tive paciência de brigar com Alice quando cheguei em casa. Ela estava certa e eu estava em maus lençóis.

Aliás, sem forças de discutir nem Edward ou Alice. Passei o resto do dia evitando os dois nos lugares comuns da casa, passando a maior parte do tempo no meu quarto de hóspedes. E quando cansei de repassar mentalmente cada detalhe mínimo da conversa com Jack, o que só aconteceu depois do sol se pôr, fui a biblioteca do Carlisle, peguei aleatoriamente um livro, e me distrai com as novas terríveis doenças dermatológicas que os humanos descobriram no último século. Haviam várias fotos de feridas asquerosas, muito eficientes para desviar minha atenção e prevenir que eu pensei ainda mais nele. Depois recebi uma visita muito agradável da Rosalie no meu quarto, com Emmett logo atrás dela, _claro_, e nós três demos boas risadas juntos, relembrando momentos engraçados da família. Eu gostava do modo gentil que ela me tratava e era sempre bem humorada. Quando o sol nasceu, horas mais tarde eu já estava bem.

Mas Edward tinha esse dom que Deus lhe deu e só ele e eu sabíamos que meu pânico estava quase na superfície, que aquela calma era falsa, e que meu medo da tentação estava somente esperando algum sinal para explodir.

Um sinal que veio pouco depois das nove horas da manhã. Carlisle só tinha um plantão pela tarde então passamos a manhã juntos na sala. Renesmee, Edward e Bella também estavam aqui. A família estava completa e estávamos matando o tempo com um jogo antigo de tabuleiro que eu sabia que Carlisle possuía já tinha dois séculos completos e era o nosso favorito. Às vezes Renesmee não entendia o significado de algumas palavras porque as cartas do jogo tinham instruções em inglês antigo, mas nós a ajudavam sempre que possível.

Alice não estava jogando. Ela não conseguia se controlar e sempre espiava o resultado do jogo, então nós nem a deixávamos jogar mais. Ela estava esparramada no sofá lendo um romance enquanto nós estávamos todos no chão da sala perto da lareira. Estava sendo muito divertido. Esme e Edward estavam empatados na frente com mais pontos e Renesmee e Rosalie na lanterna, não acertando quase nenhuma pergunta e com a pior sorte nos dados. As duas não paravam de reclamar.

_- Ah, baby, você sabe que se eu pudesse dar meus pontos pra você, eu daria né?_ – Emmett resolveu consolá-la e abraçou Rosalie, fazendo a sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado. Todos nós rimos dele. – Mas aí você ia passar a pontuação do Carlisle e você sabe que ele nunca ia deixar isso acontecer. Provavelmente ia criar mais uma regra estúpida para esse jogo que só ele conhece e nós íamos ter que aceitar...

- Não é só seu pai que sabe as regras do jogo, Em, mas eu também! – Esme retrucou - E você não pode mesmo dar seus pontos para Rose! Da uma ultima vez que jogamos, eu queria dar meus pontos para Renesmee e você não deixou, lembra? Você disse que isso seria trapacear e você não ia deixar... Bom, agora já sabe que não pode trapacear!

Emmett fez uma careta para ela e mostrou a língua exatamente como Alice costumava fazer. Todos nós rimos com isso e a atmosfera era a melhor possível. Até que minha bomba relógio particular resolveu explodir.

Um carro entrou na estrada paralela a principal que levava para a casa dos Cullens. Eu não reconheci aquele som de fricção dos pneus e pelo jeito não vinha muito rápido.

- Ué, é a viatura do Charlie. Meu papai está vindo, Alice? _Alice_?

Ela se fez de desentendida por uns dois segundos e depois levantou os olhos do livro.

- Ah, sim, não lhe disse? Sim, Charlie Swan está vindo agora de manhã, quer falar alguma coisa com a Esme. Nada demais.

Nós nos entreolhamos com suspeita. Alice estava muito misteriosa. Eu não gostava nada daquilo.

Bella levantou e andou até a varanda da casa esperar por Charlie e Edward a seguiu.

- Bom, vamos continuar, de quem é a vez nos dados agora? – Carlisle tentou desviar a atenção de volta para o jogo mas já era uma tarefa perdida. Jasper olhava com intensidade para Alice ainda, assim como eu, tentando entender por que ela foi tão misteriosa sobre isso. Esme levantou e disse que ia fazer um café para Charlie já que ele estava chegando.

Era a vez de a Esme jogar, logo depois da Rosalie, mas como ela saiu, Renesmee, que seria a próxima, assumiu a vez e rodou os dados. Ela respondeu a pergunta corretamente e também conseguiu, finalmente, tirar dois dados iguais. Ganhou os primeiros pontos dela em muitas rodadas e conseguiu avançar no tabuleiro. A próxima seria eu. Mas eu não cheguei a segurar os dados na mão. Fiquei prestando atenção e levei um susto quando não ouvi apenas um par de pés tocarem o chão do lado de fora da casa, mas _dois_ pares.

Além disso, pela respiração e pelo andar era possível perceber que havia dois homens subindo as escadas da varanda naquele momento.

Eu olhei para Alice mas ela ainda estava com o rosto enfiado no livro. Isso foi a maior confissão de culpa que ela podia me dar.

- Alice... Isso é o que eu estou pensando? – eu tentei controlar a raiva ou Jasper, que estava ao meu lado, ia reagir.

- Não, nem comece. Ele não ia desistir. Eu pensei em lhe avisar para que você saísse de casa mas ele ia voltar aqui varias vezes antes de te encontrar. Acredite em mim, o melhor é você enfrentar agora do que deixar para depois.

- _Chyort voz'mi!_ - Eu xinguei baixinho, em russo, como fazia quando ficava muito nervosa, e respirei fundo enquanto ainda podia. Rosalie apertou minha mão em solidariedade. Eu tentei sorrir para ela mas meus músculos do rosto estavam contraídos de tensão.

- Desculpe, mas você iria preferir assim, tenho certeza.

- Não quero você decidindo essas coisas por mim de novo, Alice. Preciso que você seja honesta comigo o tempo todo, okay?

- Desculpe, Tanya. Prometo que não farei mais isso...

Eu parei mais um pouco escutando a conversa lá fora. Charlie estava explicando alguma coisa para Bella sobre uma receita de champignon que Esme estava interessada em fazer para Renesmee porque ela gostou muito da última vez que jantou na casa dele, e então sua esposa Sue estava mandando a receita e uma caixa de cogumelos frescos que Charlie tinha de trazer logo ou poderiam estragar.

E então minha mente se lembrou de uma coisa que Alice me disse antes de começarmos com o jogo de tabuleiro de Carlisle naquela manhã. Ela elogiou minha calça jeans mas disse que eu devia mudar de blusa para algo mais arrumado. Ela até me emprestou uma roupa dela, e eu nunca tinha visto Alice fazer isso antes. Eu iria perguntar o porquê dela fazer isso mas quando acabei de vestir todos já estavam sentados e prontos na sala e eu na tive oportunidade.

Eu abaixei os olhos para a blusa que ela me deu. Era bonita, rosa do mesmo tom que meus cabelos e tinha uns detalhes de dourado que eu achava lindos. Segurei a barra da blusa e levantei os olhos para ela:

- Então essa blusa...?

- Ah, não é nada demais isso... Eu só imaginei que você gostaria mais de receber uma visita vestida assim.

Eu ia abrir a boca para brigar com ela por querer brincar de Deus desse jeito mas a voz conhecida e firme de Jack Lancaster se destacou do lado de fora da varanda.

- Olá Edward, Bella. Eu estou apenas acompanhando o Charlie hoje. Mas eu gostaria de saber, sua prima Tanya está em casa?

Emmett, Jasper e Alice deram risinhos abafados. Carlisle e Renesmee conseguiram ser muito mais amigos e controlaram completamente os risos, mas as caretas nos rostos mostrava que isso era um grande esforço. Rosalie era a única na sala que fez como eu e revirou os olhos.

- Isso é ridículo, Tanya. Vá lá fora agora e dê logo um corte nesse infeliz.

- Ele é mesmo um maluco com forte desejo de morrer, não é? _Ai, por favor_... – eu completei no mesmo tom baixo.

Rosalie me empurrou para levantar e me obrigou com as mãos a ir até a varanda. Quando cheguei, Charlie estava falando mas parou e me deu um sorriso. E eu me virei de leve para Jack. Novamente ele estava vestido com a farda de policial azul escura de Forks, e sorria muito quando nos olhares se encontraram. Parecia mais bonito que no dia anterior, aliás, isso estava quase virando regra. Ele sempre parecia mais bonito que da vez anterior. Não era um bom sinal.

O sorriso de Edward cresceu no rosto. E minha conhecida vontade de socá-lo no nariz apareceu.

- Olá, Charlie. Olá, Jack. – foi tudo o que eu disse.

- Olá, Tanya! Eu estava justamente perguntando de você agora. Como vai você hoje? – Ele parecia muito animado, apesar do jeito magoado que eu o deixei ontem quando nos despedimos.

Esme apareceu atrás de mim interrompendo minha necessidade de responder.

- Olá, Charlie! Acabei de fazer um café fresco quentinho para você e Jack. Gostariam de entrar? Nós podemos conversar aqui dentro, na cozinha. Carlisle também está em casa... – E logo depois que ela disse isso Carlisle apareceu atrás dela, sorrindo.

O xerife o cumprimentou e depois Jack:

- Ah, olá Dr. Cullen! Eu agradeço o café, Sra. Cullen, mas se vocês não se importam, eu gostaria muito de conversar com Tanya aqui fora na varanda. Se isso não for nenhum incômodo, claro.

Dava para ver que ele ficou nervoso por falar aquilo em voz alta. Seu rosto ruborizou e uma enorme quantidade de sangue foi para suas bochechas. Eu quase gemi com a visão. Ia ser um suplício ter que respirar de novo. Eu estava muito orgulhosa pelo meu controle mas ele parecia estar querendo me provocar.

Todos saíram em direção a cozinha e eu e Jack ficamos parados ali nos encarando. Passaram alguns segundos e deu para ouvir que todos se sentaram na cozinha mas eu ainda não queria me mexer, nem respirar. Jack se mexeu primeiro, e disse:

- O que houve? Você não pode ficar sozinha comigo? Ou _talvez_...

- Eu posso ficar sozinha com você! Só estou pensando se é uma boa idéia. – E eu respirei de novo para terminar a frase. Minhas amigas, as minúsculas agulhas, reapareceram por toda a minha garganta. Quase as esperei com ansiedade dessa vez. – Não acho que você deveria ficar muito perto de mim. Não faz bem para você.

Ele riu divertido e sorriu como se eu tivesse dito uma boa piada. Notei que ainda não o tinha visto rindo assim ainda. Ele era lindo rindo. Imaginei como seria o rosto dele gargalhando, se as covas das bochechas dele se sobressairiam mais ainda do que eram quando ele apenas sorria. "_Deus meu, ele era muito bonito._"

- Eu sou um policial, Tanya. Sou um homem treinado. Não se preocupe, não vou deixar você me machucar. E_, principalmente_, não vou machucar você.

Ele se aproximou de mim e entrou no hall onde eu estava. Nossas mãos quase se tocaram antes que eu escondesse as minhas nas costas.

- Não me culpe por me preocupar com você, Jack. Ninguém quer ver você machucado, especialmente eu.

Ele revirou os olhos e mesmo sendo um gesto de impaciência eu achei algo muito meigo. Acho que alguma coisa havia derretido no meu cérebro, só podia.

- Bom, mas você pode sair e conversar comigo lá fora ou não? _Por favor, Tanya_!

Tive certeza que mulher nenhuma resistiria aquele tom de súplica por muito tempo e assenti derrotada. Saímos para a varanda, mas ele ainda continuou andando e só parou no cascalho da entrada, encostando na viatura.

- Bom, acho que você já sabe o que eu quero, né? – Ele disse cruzando os braços no peito, relaxando a expressão num sorriso. Eu tinha problemas para encontrar as palavras com o novo sorriso que ele estava exibindo agora. Isso era um feito, eu não ficava sem palavras em séculos. Me esforcei pra continuar a conversa.

- Acho que sim...

- Tanya, eu não realmente não entendo. Se você me garante que não tem nenhum impedimento no Alasca, algum relacionamento com outra pessoa ou algo assim... – Ele parou um pouco esperando que eu concordasse com ele.

"_Seria tão mais fácil mentir..."_ Mas eu olhei para a expressão ansiosa dele e não consegui.

- Não, já lhe disse que não namoro ninguém.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo, se não há nada disso, eu não posso ver que mal pode fazer um jantar.

- Eu acabei de lhe dizer, Jack. Eu não namoro ninguém, não estou procurando ninguém e não estou interessada em encontros. Muito Obrigada!

Eu lhe lancei um olhar raiva e fiz o movimento para voltar para a casa, mas ele me impediu tocando meu braço. Agradeci aos céus a blusa da Alice ser de manga comprida ou ele tocaria minha pele e sentiria o quão fria é.

Mas pensando bem, isso devia ser planejado, não? "_Alice é um gênio!_"

- Ei, espere aí! Eu não pedi ninguém em casamento. Nem mesmo em namoro! Quero apenas jantar com você, não se empolgue tanto, moça! – ele me obrigou a virar para ele e encarar o sorriso feliz que ele tinha para mim. Eu abaixei o rosto imediatamente. Ele é difícil de entender as coisas...

Dava para ouvir a risada pesada de Emmett na sala, e eu bufei alto para ele o mais discretamente que pude.

- É muito estranho, mas estão todos muito quietos na sua casa, não é? Assim, estavam todos tão quietos que eu até esqueci que havia alguém na casa. Se seu primo não tivesse acabado de rir não haveria som nenhum na casa... Antes de a gente sair estavam todos conversando e agora a conversa parou.

Meu queixo caiu de surpresa. Ele podia ouvir dentro da casa? Mas isso era uns 15 metros de onde nós estávamos e ainda tinham as paredes e portas. Um humano nunca poderia ouvir nada. Impossível.

- Como você pode ouvi-lo? – eu não consegui deixar de perguntar. Era algo surreal.

- Ah... Bom, na verdade eu não consegui, não... Foi mais como uma impressão... – Ele pareceu constrangido - Mas enfim, você quer sair que dia?

E lá íamos nós de novo. Eu não queria deixá-lo mudar de assunto mas ele tinha que parar de falar sobre sair comigo.

- Eu não estou interessada em sair com você, Jack. Quantas vezes eu vou precisar repetir. Você não deve ficar perto de mim assim. Não é bom para ninguém...

- Mas nem amigos nós podemos ser? Amigos jantam juntos, sabia?

- Nada disso! Não acho que devemos ser amigos.

Um sussurro na cozinha chamou minha atenção, era a voz de Bella "_Nossa, isso é um grande dejá vù, não é?_" mas eu parei de prestar atenção quando Jack me respondeu:

- Você está sendo insensata. Não sei o que lhe aconteceu anteriormente, Tanya, mas você não pode excluir as pessoas assim da sua vida.

- Bom, você não deve me dizer o que fazer da minha vida, tampouco! Adeus Jack Lancaster, tenha um bom dia e minha resposta final continua não.

Eu saí com raiva, andando até as escadas da varanda. Mas antes que eu subisse o primeiro degrau, ele falou de novo.

- Não sei por que todo esse empenho em me manter fora da sua vida, Tanya. Isso é ridículo. Mas algo me diz que as coisas não deveriam ser assim, e eu não sou de recuar fácil assim. Tudo bem você dizer não pra mim hoje, eu ainda não desisti.

- Você vai me seguir agora? – eu disse de costas.

- Não, não é isso que eu quero dizer. Apenas digamos que sei ser persuasivo...

Ele deixou a frase no ar e eu pude ver pelo reflexo do vidro da varanda que ele estava de novo com as mãos cruzadas na frente do corpo e sorria maliciosamente para minhas costas. Lindo de parar o coração se o meu fosse capaz de parar. Eu fiquei na porta alguns instantes, considerando respondê-lo. Dizer algo que o alertasse tipo "_Eu sou perigosa!_" "_Não queira se envolver comigo, pense na sua filha_!" ou algo de efeito assim, mas era inútil já que eu não poderia revelar a natureza do meu perigo que me cercava. Resolvi que talvez a indiferença alcançasse o efeito desejado.

- Vou avisar ao Charlie que você está pronto para ir embora. – e subi as escadas pisando duro, fazendo a madeira ranger sob meus pés.

* * *

_Olá queridos leitores! Como foi a páscoa de vocês? Muito chocolate? Espero que sim! xD Bom, capítulo que vem vai ser duplo! E cute! *-* O nome será "Deus gosta de vampiros" parte 1 e 2. ^_~_

_Muito obrigada as minhas reviews! **V.S**,** Tati**,** Raquel **e** Júlia**. Fiquei triste que teve mta gente que sumiu, mas tudo bem. _

_**V.S:** hehe, vc me acha má? xD Aaaaa, não amiga! haha! Eu só sou uma boa adepta do suspense. hihi. Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da coincidencia, foi realmente uma situação engraçada e complicada ao mesmo tempo. Mas e agora, nesse capítulo? Vc gostou também? Um beijo! =*_

_**Tati:** Oie miga! Nossa, me impressionei com vc e Fernando, sabia... haha! Vcs estudam juntos, estão fazendo tcc e ainda revisam MBA pra gente... Eita! hahaha! :p Mas deve ser bom ver quem a gente gosta todo dia, tem aqueles que dizem que enjoa mas eu não sei. E nesse capítulo Tanya foi mais uma vez super firme. Eu lembrei de vcs quando ela diz 'a resposta final dela é não'. É claro que eu não garanto nada, os próximos dois capítulos serão beeeeem T&J então vc vai saber. \o/ haha! Um beijo!! =*_

_**Raquel**: Ei, raquel... ufa, que bom que vc gostou. Eu já te disse, né? Não importa qtas vezes eu revise meus capítulos como uma louca, só me convenço que está bom qdo vc comenta dizendo que gostou. Sempre sugestivos os títulos dos capítulos, né? Vou passar a colocar sempre o título seguinte pra atiçar a curiosidade... hahaha! xD Um beijo!=*_

_**Júlia**: Ei!! xD Que legal que vc fez conta aqui no e já favoritou minha história... 3 *amei* E nossa, nem acredito que eu estou conseguindo fazer vocês se apaixonarem pela Tanya e o Jack...!! *---* Eu me apaixonei pela idéia e a história de cara quando eles surgiram na minha imaginação mas é fenomenal saber que eu consegui fazer justiça e mostrar como essa história é pra amar! Obrigada Júlia! Um beijo! =*_

_Até a próxima atualização. Um beijo e um queijo pra todos. _

_Mirabela...  
_

_**Deixem reviews!**  
_


End file.
